The summer
by The Arena
Summary: Something extraordinary happened over the summer between the two of them.. and now it is the last year of highschool. Mpreg story YAOI LemonSmut. NaruSasu Review people! A story in progress so bear with me in the first chapters! It will get better!
1. The first day of school

The summer vacation was gone as if it never had been there at all. The time had just flown away and left behind only the happy memories of a splendid summer.

The raven padded up to the front door of the big mansion and stood for a while before opening the door.

He took a step inside, looking over his shoulder to see the sunset on what was one of the last days of the summer.

"Aniki I am home.." he closed the door behind him, and dropped his bag on the floor.

"happy to see you otou..!" it was being yelled from the big living room next to the humongous hallway.

The raven slipped out of his shoes, and pocketed his hands, as he walked over to the living room.

"GOD! Kisame move!!" there in the big room, sat two boys, and boys they surely were. They sat with big arm movements and played playstation, and elbowed each other to get room.

"You move yourself itty!" the boy next to the older Uchiha moved his arms in almost circle like motions. "Win for daddy!"

"K.O." the TV said monotone.

"Nooooo!!!" the boy with shark like features sunk his head in his hands and sobbed loudly.

"Seems u o me again Kisame! Now cough up!" the older brother smirked slightly and waited with his hand for the money the almost blue haired boy was finding.

"Seems you two are exactly where I left you.." the raven said, letting out a small sigh.

"Hey that's not true… I have been doing a lot of stuff.." The older Uchiha smiled as the boy beside him sobbing gave him the money.

"Okay.. like what??" the raven cocked an eyebrow in mock.

"None of your business my dear little brother.. but how have your summer been over at Naruto's?"

The older brother stood up, padded the other boy on the shoulders and walked over to his brother.

The raven avoided his glare.

"Well..?" the brother asked teasingly.

"It was alright…" the raven glared boring at his brother, before he walked over grabbing his bag, and walking upstairs to his room.

The older Uchiha tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"O-kay then.. well… HEY KISAME WANT A REMATCH?? DOUBLE OR NOTHING!!??" he yelled as he walked back to his friend, still sobbing with defeat.

-

-

The raven opened his door and walked in. It smelled cramped and dense, which made sense since he hadn't been home for over a month.

He walked over to the balcony and opened the door, letting fresh air roam the room.

He felt the breeze travelling over his face as he stood against the door entrance, feeling the soothing coolness of the wind.

As he closed his eyes to relax, his thoughts wandered to the blond.

He had spent the entire summer at the blond's house, since Iruka, the blond's guardian, was gone of to visit Kakashi in his summer house near the sea.

The blond had then, without hesitation asked the raven to stay a week, but it had evolved to so much more.

The raven blushed, which he rarely did, as he thought of that particular memory with the blond.

**Flashback **

"Okay okay.. but don't you freaking laugh!! Or I swear I will kill you!" the blond yelled from inside the house.

"yea yea I promise dobe.. just get in" The raven sat and relaxed in the Jacuzzi that was parked behind the house.

The blond walked slowly out in his bright orange Hawaii shorts, printed with shrieking pink flowers. And even though it was night, the colours were clearly and bright.

The raven smiled, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I know! Don't you even say one word.. but I don't really have any others.." the blond walked over to the tub, glaring at the raven.

"I didn't" The raven replied simply.

The blond smirked, before he walked backwards, making the raven look questioning, before he saw what the blond was going to do.

"no.. no Naruto..NO!" he said, but before doing anything the blond was already in mid air.

"BOMBS AWAY!" he yelled as he splashed a title wave over the raven.

The raven's hair was soon clinging down his eyes, blocking out absolutely everything from his view.

The blond came up from the water and flicked his hair backwards, before looking at the raven.

"ya okay??" he smirked as he walked over to the raven, removing some of his hair from his face.

The raven felt irritated, but as the blond removed the hair, he saw the two deep blue pools making up the blond's eyes.

"yea I'm fine.." the raven said, a bit surprised.

The blond smiled widely, and sat down beside with his arms resting on the top of the tub.

"God I love that Iruka is such a luxury person.. heh.." said the blond, tilting his head far over, relaxing it on a towel on the top of the tub.

The raven glanced at the blond, investigating the toned and tanned body of the blond and seeing how it was almost illumine in the moonlight, because of the water that tickled of him.

He felt his heart beating faster, as if it almost hurt. He grabbed at his chest, as if he was in pain.

The blond lifted his head as he had heard a deep sigh from the raven.

"Hey you okay??" the blond crawled closer to the raven, who had turned his head down to the water and closed his eyes.

The blond sat in front of the raven, with a worried face.

"Hey Sasuke.. ya alright??"

The raven slowly turned his view from the water up to the blond, being inches from the blond's nose as he looked directly at the blond.

He leaned in and kissed the blond softly and tender, slowly moving the blond closer, until he was in the ravens hold.

The blond let out a sound of surprise, but soon forgot it and instead just fell the soft skin and the warm embrace of the raven.

The blond soon loosened the embrace, and got his arms free from the raven, moving the raven away.

The blond looked passionately at the raven, as he took hold of the ravens waist and planted the raven on the top of the Jacuzzi. The blond resumed the kiss, asking entrance into the depths of the raven's mouth, which he was granted.

**End of flashback**

"Hey Otou! OTOU!! HEY!!" the raven snapped out of the memory and glared at the door into his room.

"God u have an ass for ears.. now ya hungry or what?? Me and Kisame are going to grab a bite to eat. Wanna come??". The older Uchiha smiled softly from the entrance to the raven's room.

"No I am good. Thanks." The raven smiled back.

"Suit yourself, you know where the kitchen is.. don't stay up too late, ne?? " the older Uchiha cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I won't" The young Uchiha said reassuring.

"Okay Otou.. se ya later". The older brother walked over, poking his younger brother on the forehead, before he left the room.

"Itai". The raven said, rubbing his forehead, as he saw his brother leave the room, closing the door behind him.

The raven closed the balcony door, and walked over to his bag there was on his bed.

He zipped it open, unloading the dirty clothe from it, throwing it onto the floor. He took out his gear that belonged in his bathroom and padded over to the connecting bathroom.

As he reached up to place his deodorant on a shelf, he felt pain, a sudden and excruciating pain from his abdomen. He fell to the floor, feeling weak.

As he tried to get up, by supporting on the toilet, he felt another shot of pain, making him scream out, before collapsing to the floor.

And as before the raven lost consciousness, he saw his brother bending down, yelling something.

-

-

"Uchiha Itatchi??"

"Yes! Yes.. what is it???!" the older Uchiha had fear in his eyes as he grabbed hold of the doctor in front of him.

"Uhm.. Mr. Uchiha, it is a bit hard for me to say what I am about to say, so lets take a walk" the doctor slowly loosened the grip from the Uchiha moving him to follow.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, have your brother been sexual active recently??"

The older Uchiha stopped glaring stupefied at the doctor.

"How the fuck should I know!! I thought he was a virgin!".

The doctor looked at the Uchiha with a calm look.

"Mr. Uchiha, it seems that your brother is with child".

The Uchiha dropped his jaw to the floor.

"He.. he.. he is with what,…how I mean.. I know how.. but.." the older Uchiha sought to the floor in despair, feeling the panic rise in him.

"Mr. Uchiha that is for your brother alone to answer those questions. Now go to him, he is in that room" the doctor pointed at a door further down.

The doctor lay comforting his hand on the older Uchiha's shoulder motioning him down the corridor, looking at the older brother in a way a parent looked at a child, with trust.

The older Uchiha felt confused, and was in utter chock as he stood in front of the door to his brother's room.

He silently opened the door. As he walked in, he saw Kisame waiting by the window.

"Itty, you alright?? Is Sasuke alright??" the other boy stared at the older Uchiha with concern.

The older Uchiha closed the door, before he walked over to the bed were his baby brother were lying so innocently, so pure, so untouched.

"Kisame, can I be alone with Sasuke for a minute?". The Uchiha didn't look away from his brother.

"Sure Itty." The other boy gave his friend a comforting clap on the shoulder, smiling gently, before he walked out.

"Otou, are you awake?" the older Uchiha sat down on the bed.

"an.. aniki.. what happened. Where am I ?? " The raven sat up, looking around, before he met his brothers eyes.

"You collapsed on the bathroom. And lucky for you Kisame is slow as hell to get out the door." The older Uchiha caressed his brother's chin, as he remembered their mother always did.

"aniki.." the young Uchiha looked at his brother in search of answers.

"Sasuke.." the older brother turned to look out the window.

"Sasuke, you were together with Naruto.. weren't you?" The young Uchiha looked angry but also confused at his brother.

"Itatchi what.." before ending the sentence the older Uchiha had cut him of.

"Sasuke, you are pregnant." The Uchiha returned his view to his brother's eyes, only to see tears streaming down his face.

"But but.. aniki.." the raven sunk his face into his hands, as he pulled his legs close to him in comfort.

"Sasuke. You almost lost the child. That is why you collapsed." The raven looked up at his brother, who slowly pulled him into a hug.

"aniki!" the raven cried into his brothers chest, as he hold his brother tight.

"It is okay otou.. we are gonna make it.. don't worry." The young Uchiha looked at his brother, before he held him close, letting all his tears run freely.

"ano.. otou.. you have to tell Naruto." The raven closed his eyes, squeezing his brother.

"I know aniki.." he didn't question were his brother knew it from, he was just happy he was there.

-

-

After a day at the hospital the raven could return home, but before they left, the raven had a scanning.

"Aniki.. you think it is a girl..?" the raven walked into the house with a photo in his hand, not looking away from it.

"Otou, they couldn't tell.. it is way to early for that." The older brother walked behind him closing the door.

"your right.." the raven pocketed the photo before he walked up to his room.

"Otou.. you should tell him rather sooner than later you know.." the older brother watched as the back of the raven disappeared upstairs.

The raven locked the door behind him, before he padded in the bathroom. He supported on the sink, looking into the mirror. He felt aggravated and soon he felt raged. He turned around walking over to the shower, turning on the hot water.

'I can't tell him.. it would destroy him'

The raven got undressed.

As he got to his boxers, he thought of the little life inside if him, making him caress his stomach.

'I really wonder what it is..' he took of his boxers and climbed in, feeling the hot water hit his skin, making it turn red.

'aniki is right… but I just can't I'll just have an abortion.. it is the easiest way around' the raven leaned against the wall in the shower.

'Who am I kidding..'

He hit the wall right with his knuckles, making the tiles crack. He sunk down in the shower, feeling the water hit him even harder.

'What should I do..' the raven curled up and sunk his head down on his arms.

-

-

The days quickly passed and the first day of school arrived.

"Last year otou, think you are gonna make it??" said Itatchi as he was making pancakes, trying to toss them in the air and grab them again. But he didn't, and that meant extra cleaning for the maid.

The raven sat down on the chair at the kitchen counter, not saying a word.

"Otou, come on.. cheer up it is your last year. It is gonna be fun!" Itatchi said, as he gestured with his hands, making pancakes fly everywhere.

"Ups..heh.. " he smirked and made a new one.

"Itty.. explain how being pregnant is going to be fun.." the raven glared at his brother, who was covered in flower and had egg shells in his hair.

"Otou.. it is your choice you do know that. You can choose to get an abortion.. it is all up to you." The brother smiled, making flower fall down from his face.

"I know.." The raven knew very well. The thought had been roaming his mind ever since he first knew. He hated it.

"Aniki I don't feel like eating so I am going.." the raven was about to stand up, before he was being pushed back in the chair.

"Think again Otou, as long as you ARE pregnant, you are gonna eat, and that is an order!" Itatchi placed a mountain of pancakes in front of the raven.

"ano.. aniki.. I don't like pancakes.. ". The raven poked to the stack with his fork, making it wobble.

"Here then.. and take the BMW." The raven raised an eyebrow as he heard those words, and got stuffed 20 bucks into his pocket.

"Yes you heard right.. as long as you are pregnant you may borrow it.. but only as long as you are pregnant, not after or anything. Then you have to get.. well a station car I guess." Itatchi made a stupid smirk and soon received an evil glare.

"Okay point across.. not fun. Right. Well.. have a good first day then.." The raven left the counter and grabbed the keys in the hall, as he waved goodbye to his flower covered brother.

'The BMW huh.. his ant depressive.. as he calls it.. ' the raven walked over to the huge garage and biped on the key, and in the other end a little blink and a bip sounded.

The raven went pass all the other cars being limo's, Bentley's etc. And there in the back, there were Itatchi's BMW convertible in dark evil black with license plate saying 'Uchiha'.

Never had the raven driven it, he had only gotten one trip in it since his brother had bought it, and that was ages ago.

The raven got in and touched the steering wheel, covered with camel coloured cowhide. He started the car up, rolling out of the garage, before he gave it full throttle, leaving only dust at the Uchiha residence.

'I am so gonna kill him when he gets back..' the older Uchiha thought as he saw his brother drove of to school.

"Master Uchiha you should get dressed sir, you have a meeting at ten in the firm." Said the little man standing a couple of feet away from his master.

"Yes your are right.. find my clothe." The Uchiha walked in and got ready.

-

-

'the car is so far the only thing good about this damn situation' the Uchiha rolled in on the school parking lot, seeing how people moved as he came. He parked beside a orange muscle car, knowing it was Naruto's.

The orange car had black stripes running over the hood to the trunk. It was a gift he had gotten for his 16 birthday, it just didn't look like that back then.

The raven exited the car, and biped it before entering the school. Already he was swarmed with fan girls, something he more or less had gotten use to, but it was still incredibly annoying.

He walked over to his locker and stuffed in some things, before he headed down to the auditorium for the always known to come morning briefing by Tsunade.

As he walked with a bunch of girls behind him, he saw Naruto over at his locker, talking and joking with Kiba, Shino and Neji. He had a cap on, dragging down his spikes to his eyes. He wore torn jeans and a black tank top. He had a necklace he always wore dangling down on his chest.

The raven felt a lump rising in his throat, but he kept walking, ignoring the girls and their chattering behind him. Something which demanded years of practice to obtain total ignoring capability, and he had a master degree in it.

He sat down in the back rows with all the other seniors. He hated these assemblies, but he felt tired and exhausted, something not familiar to him, so he didn't mind some time just resting.

"Hey Sasuke." The raven glared and got only to see the back of the blond as he sat down with the others a couple of rows away.

He didn't know how exactly to be around Naruto, with what that had happened during the summer, and it looked like Naruto didn't know either. The raven glared at all of them, and how casually Naruto just sat and had fun.

'Damn you baka!' he felt aggravated, and got up his seat to catch some fresh air, but just as he were to leave Tsunade came.

"Goooooood mornin' Konoha High! Hope you all have had a great summer, or else it your own fault. And to the new students, welcome. Now, you all know the drill. I will make it short, this year we have some arrangements as always, so get cranking. And I hope you all are gonna get a good year at Konoha High. That is all." Tsunade nodded and went of again. She always did things short and always straight to the point.

The raven then got up as Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, began talking to the new students.

He walked down to the caf to get some breakfast, as he was starting to feel hungry.

He bought a bagel and some warm chocolate, and padded down to his usual spot in the caf.

For once his head was on something else other than him being pregnant, or Naruto and Itatchi. It was nice, just sitting and being empty.

"sasuke…" The raven's emptiness was quickly interrupted, and the blond sat down across to the raven.

"uhm.. hi." The blond said smirking.

"hi…" the raven glared at his chocolate.

"well I was just like wondering.." the raven could tell where this lead to.

"What Naruto.." he said with an almost angry voice.

"uhm.. are we like dating or..?" the blond blushed slightly at the question. The raven just held his gaze at the chocolate.

"I don't know.." he said monotone.

"okay.. well uhm.. say if you find out." The blond got up and walked away as quietly as he hat sat down, leaving the raven alone.

'find out.. huh.. like I have the answer'. The raven drank his chocolate and finished his bagel before he headed down to his class.

-

-

The day was boring as they always were the first day. He had Genma for physics, again, 'crazy bastard', Kakashi for English and Azuma for Gym.

He left school and walked down the parking lot, over to the BMW there were shining in the sun. He biped it open.

"Nice ride. But I don't recall you having such a ride Sasuke". The raven looked and saw Naruto leaning against the orange muscle car.

"It is Itty's. He lend it to me." The raven got in the convertible, taking the top down, and putting on sunglasses. He put it in reverse, but then the blond grabbed hold of the car door, forcing the raven to stop. The blond jumped in the car.

"What you doing dobe, it aint my car." The raven gave the blond an annoyed look from the other side of the sunglasses.

"You found out yet??" the blond looked coolly at the raven.

The raven cocked an eyebrow from beyond the glasses.

"Get out Uzumaki, I am late as it is." The raven just looked out through the wind screen, hands on the steering wheel.

The blond leaned over at the raven, turning his head softly with his hands, without the raven resisting. Taking of the sunglasses, the blond lead the raven's lips to his own, kissing the raven intensely, making the raven surrender into the blonds grip. The blond made way between the ravens lips, as he caressed the inside of the ravens thigh, making the raven moan into the kiss.

The blond ended the kiss after a while, letting them breathe. The raven tilted his head against the seat. The blond smirked, and caressed the raven's cheek.

"Hope you found out soon enough." The blond said as he exited the car, and entering his own, starting it, and giving it full speed in reverse, before he left the raven in a dust cloud.

'god… damit Naruto. You sure don't make it easy' the raven tried to focus and gave the car some throttle as he left the school. The people left on the parking lot just glared as he drove of, jaws all the way to the ground.

-

-

The raven arrived at the Uchiha residence. He parked the BMW in the garage, and walked into the big and quiet mansion.

'aniki isn't home yet.. he must be running late at the office' the raven walked upstairs and into his room.

He sat down on his bed, looking at his bed stand. He leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out the photo and some paper.

'I am due to April, April the 16th to be precise.' The raven walked over the numbers and figures that were on the page, he sat unintentionally and caressed his stomach as he read the numbers.

He put the papers back in the drawer closing it up.

'Okay I am one and half month in, and I have to third month to get an abortion.. there should be time to tell him.. if I can'. The raven sighed inwardly. He was back to ground zero again.

"Otou I am home!!" the raven got up and walked down stairs.

"Hey Otou! Had a nice day??" Itatchi handed his coat and belongings to the maid, before he loosened his tie and went out to the kitchen.

"I guess it was okay.." the raven followed his brother to the kitchen.

"coffee.. no forget it.." the brother poured coffee in a mug saying 'I SUCK', a lovely gift from Kisame.

"What you mean you guess?? And have you told him yet??" the brother took a sip of the mug.

"I don't want to talk about it.. and no.. I am trying to figure out how to tell him." The raven sat in his usual thinking position, with his chin resting on his hands.

"Okay then, now.. I will hit the shower.. and you should do the same.." the older Uchiha sipped some more coffee before he headed for the stairs.

"What?? I smell?? I almost just went.." the raven glared at his brother.

"Otou.. it looks like your hormones are fucking up.. just wait, it will get worse." His brother said in teasing voice and a stupid smile, before going up to his room.

'I hate you body..' the raven felt gloomy and padded slowly upstairs.

"Oh Otou??" the brother stuck his head out from his room.

"What Itty??" the raven send a deadly stare.

"We probably need to buy you like.. new clothe.." the ravens eye began twitching, before he headed into his room, banging the door close.

'New clothes!?? Like I will grow that freaking fast..' the raven walked out to the bathroom, turning on the water, a bit colder than usual.

The raven got undressed and took a look in the mirror before heading to the shower.

'God I look like shit.' He then walked in the shower.

The crack in the tile had been fixed when he was in school, and the toilet had gotten some new lamps also.

The raven sat down, feeling the water on his back, feeling how soothing and calm it makes him.

'Why did he kiss me like that..' he ran his fingers through the dark strains of his silky hair.

"Otou come on, there is dinner!" Itatchi yelled from the other side of the door.

"Coming…" the raven got up and finished with his soap and towelling, before he put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, heading down for dinner.

He sat down beside Itatchi, and got served a plate from one of the maids.

"Come on Otou, I wasn't joking I think seriously we need to get you new clothe. We could go tomorrow." The dark haired older brother sipped some wine.

"Itty I said I don't want to.. " the raven poked at his food.

´"Otou eat goddamit! If this is how you are going to be, then I just have to force you to everything!" the older brother ate with a dark aura surrounding him.

The raven felt a bit shocked over his brother's harsh tone, but realised how he was acting.

"Sorry aniki.. I just haven't gotten used to it all I guess…" the raven took carefully a bite of the meal he was served.

"Otou I am not use to it either.. but I am trying to learn about it.. and I really mean otou.." the older brother lay a hand onto the ravens hand.

"I think you should tell, before it tells itself." The raven looked into the concerned eyes of his brother.

"I will aniki.. I just need time.." the raven took another bite.

"Otou.. that is just it.. you don't have time." The older Uchiha smiled softly at his brother.

"Okay. I will tell him tomorrow." The raven tried to smile back, not succeeding.

"Otou, it is gonna be alright. You can invite him over if that make you feel better." The older Uchiha finished his plate, and sipped some wine.

"thanks aniki.." the young Uchiha poked to his food.

The rest of the dinner that evening was enjoyed in silence between the two brothers.

-

-

The raven threw the sheets of him and ran fast for the toilet.

"Hurl!"

The raven threw up, and did it for quite a while, before he weak fell down beside the toilet.

'God morning sickness sucks...' the raven wiped clean his mouth with the back of his palm.

He was soaking wet in sweat, and was hot all over, and had on top of that morning sickness.

The raven managed to take a cold shower, before heading down stairs.

"Hey Ot.." the raven had sweatpants and a big baggy sweater on, and his hair was all messy.

"Otou??" the raven glared evilly up at his brother.

"morning sickness." Was all that the raven said to his brother, as he sat down.

"Otou can't you at least put anything else on? You look really wrecked.." the raven just glared.

"Okay.." Itatchi could feel his time to talk was used up, by the look on his brother's face.

"Drive carefully and I will wee you later Otou". Was all Itatchi dared to say before he waved goodbye to the raven and left for work.

The raven went up and got ready for school.

As he walked down to the garage he saw the many cars his parents used to drive and the pride of his fathers, an old hot rod that was custom made. But the one that had caught the raven's eyes this morning was the little dark blue Audi TT which Itatchi once bought, but never drove.

The raven went in the mansion and switched keys. He walked back and biped the keys to the car and the car whistled in return.

The raven opened the door and got in, starting the car. He took the top down and putted on his sunglasses. He plopped his favourite mix CD in, and turned up the volume.

He soon arrived at the school, and saw the blond leaning against the orange car. His hair was loose and he had a some what unbuttoned shirt and dark jeans on, he took his sunglasses of as the raven parked beside his car.

"Also Itty's??" the blond said teasingly, before walking over to the raven, who was getting out the car.

"Yea, also Itty's." The raven said as he glared at the blond from behind his glasses, as he was standing in the way.

"Found out yet?" the blond crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the raven.

"No, but I have to talk to you after school, meet me here?" The raven glared from his black sunglasses.

"Okay.." the blond took on the sunglasses and walked over to Kiba who had just arrived.

The raven felt the morning sickness kick in again, and walked as controlled as he could to the restroom and hurled his non existing breakfast into the toilet. He felt down beside it, feeling all weak again.

'I hate this..' the raven dried of the puke of and cleaned himself up, before leaving the restroom.

The raven felt a little uneasy, and headed for the caf to grab some food. He didn't really care what it was, he just needed something.

After the unknowing breakfast he walked down the hall to class. As he walked he saw the blond talking to Sakura, and he was holding her hand, whispering something to her.

The raven felt angry as hell. 'I am carrying his freaking baby and sneaks around with Sakura!' the raven went all bonanza inside his head, but kept his stoic look outside, pocketing his hands.

He sat through most of classes being pissed at Naruto, but he of course blamed the hormones.

He had some new classes one being Spanish with Kurenai, and drama with Gai and at in the end he had biology with Jiraya, the most perverted person walking on the face of this planet, maybe even in this universe. Shit hell, this galaxy!

He was perverted anyway.

The day was finally over, and the raven felt better, still pissed, but no morning sickness.

He walked out to his car, turning on the ignition so he could hear some of his music. He saw the blond saying goodbye to Kiba and Sakura, before heading over to the cars.

The blond walked over and leaned against his car.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" the blond smiled nonchalantly.

The raven stood up and walked over to the blond standing inches from his face, making the blond cock an eyebrow.

"I don't really know how to say things like these.. since I never planned on to. But Naruto I am pregnant." The raven turned away as the words had escaped his mouth, and walked over to his car door, getting in the car.

The blond jumped in the car, and grabbed hold of the raven kissing him hardly on the lips.

The blond loosened the kiss slowly, as he held the ravens face close to his looking into the tunnel depth of the onyx eyes.

"you serious…" the blond asked, resting his forehead against the ravens, with closed eyes.

"I am.." the raven answered.

"How far… how.." the blond tried to finish his sentences.

"one and half month more or less." The raven said as he lifted the blonds head up, kissing him softly on the lips.

The blond let a small teardrop fall, before he hugged the raven, whispering in his ears.

"I love you.." the raven returned the hug, feeling the blond squeezing back.

"I love you to dobe.."

The blond loosened himself and laid a hand on the raven's stomach, smiling slightly. The raven laid his hand upon the blonds, feeling happy.

"it is ours.." the blond seemed all calm and yet so far away, as he just looked at the ravens stomach.

The raven raised the blonds gaze into his, and the blond kissed the raven as he had done all through that summer, passionately, warm, hungering and in love.

The raven ended the kiss, gasping for air.

The blond looked at the raven with a soft glare. "Come and live with me."

The raven stared at the blond as he regained air.

"I mean it Sasuke.. I wan't this.. I wan't you." The blond stroked the soft cheeks of the raven, removing some of the long dark hair from the ravens face with his hand.


	2. The cradle

**Hello****people**

**Here it is 'points happy at manuscript' chapter 2!! Go me! ****I have been so ****uber**** busy that I am truly amazed that I got it done at all ****another**** whole 15 pages! GOD!**** '****sweatdrops****'**

**But there ****aint**** happening so much in this part ****or**** is there.. ****heheheh****.. I can't say. But read and review people, it makes me feel more compelled to do chapter three faster! **

**-**

**-**

The raven sat motionless and stared into the deep blue eyes of the blond, before a little smile ran across his lips.

"you really want this..?" the raven asked, letting a tear fall from his eyes.

"I do.." the blond said, drying away the tears on the ravens cheek with his thumbs. The blond then leaned in at the raven, whispering against his ear.

"Say you do too…" the blond whispered.

The raven trembled, feeling his heart beat fast, as the blond breathed against his ear.

"I do… if it is gonna be with you" the raven whispered back, looking down into his lap.

The blond lifted the ravens head up, letting the ravens gaze fall into his.

"Then lets do this.." then blond said leaning in and kissing the raven softly on the lips.

The raven felt the blond's grip tightening around him, as he kissed the raven passionately, not caring the many gazes being sent from across the parking lot from the many people glaring.

The raven closed his eyes, drowning in the warmth of the blond's body.

The blond ran his fingers through the dark hair, before taking hold of the dark locks, forcing the raven to end the kiss and reveal his throat.

"ahh.." the raven let out light gasp as the blond kissed down his throat, making him arch his back in bliss.

The blond kissed the raven slowly down his throat, leaving the raven to moan low, as his hand began making way up underneath the raven's shirt, feeling the soft porcelain skin.

"Na.. ruto.." the raven felt his heart beat hard against the inside of his chest as he tried to control his breathing, meanwhile the blond remembering the ravens weak spots.

The blond unbuttoned some of the ravens buttons, pushing the shirt down his shoulder, letting the blond kiss further down the raven.

"Naa.. ah.." the raven felt a soft bide in his collar bone as he tried to speak.

The raven felt aroused, as he felt the blond's hands making way down, not stopping.

"Naruto.. " the raven panted as the blonds hand reached his crotch.

"we.. we have to stop.." the raven arched his back in pleasure, pushing his crotch against the blonds hand.

The blond reluctantly but slowly stopped, letting the raven catch his breath, as he pulled away.

The raven fell back against his seat, opening his eyes and looking to his side, where the blond sat with lust and pleasure in his eyes.

"We should head home.." the blond said, stroking the ravens cheek to move some of the dark locks from his face.

"Yeah.." said the raven as he saw a gentle smile on the blond.

"See you tomorrow.." the blond said, giving the raven a kiss on his forehead before exiting the car and putting on his sunglasses.

The raven sat for a while watching the blond starting his car and driving out the parking lot.

The dark blue audi was also soon started and the raven took on his sunglasses, before putting the car in motion.

He didn't care who had watched them, it wasn't his problem, since he after all was a master in the ability at ignoring.

-

-

'wonder where Sasuke is..' the older Uchiha sat on the terrace out to the garden behind the Uchiha mansion, sipping white russian.

"Master Uchiha, your brother has arrived" the little man stepped aside as the raven came walking through the terrace door.

"Hi aniki.." the raven sat down beside his brother, receiving a bottle of water from one of the maids.

"Hi otou.." the older brother sipped some of his Russian, making his ice cubes sing against the glass.

"I can't remember giving permission for you to take the audi…" the raven avoided his brothers gaze.

"You didn't drive it anyway…" the raven drank some of the water.

"Not the point otou.. but since you like it, you can have it.." the older Uchiha turned his view to the garden, looking at the cherry trees and their distinguish red colour.

"You sure itty??" the raven asked, as he had joined the view.

"It is alright.. I won't be needing it anymore… I have the Beemer anyway.." the older Uchiha turned to his brother smiling.

The raven smiled lightly again, before asking.

"Where is Kisame…?"

The older Uchiha smirked.

"Doing some research.." he said before drinking the last of the Russian, and standing up.

"What do you mean by research.." the younger Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"What I said.. research.." the older Uchiha padded his brother on the head, messing up the dark hair.

"Now shouldn't you be telling someone something.." the brother said as he walked over to the terrace door.

"I did.." the raven said, looking back at the garden.

"YOU DID!!" the older Uchiha ran back in front of the raven with the speed of light.

"Itai!! Itty! I am not deaf you know!" the raven rubbed his temples.

"Gomenasai.. but what did he say??" the brother sat as on needles.

"…he said.. he said he wants the baby.." the raven let out a deep sigh.

He felt his blood freeze. It was the first time he actually said it 'a baby..'

He had all the time been referring to the baby as an object, to keep some distance between him and the life inside of him.

The older Uchiha bent down, looking into his brothers eyes.

"What is it that you want Sasuke… that is what there is important." the raven stared into his brothers deep onyx eyes.

"I.. I don't know.." the raven quickly avoided his brothers gaze, as he had said the words.

"Sasuke.. just remember.. it is all up to you, and I will support you in any decision you make". The older brother gave him brother a light hug, before walking off to his study.

The young Uchiha sat and watched his brother walk of to his study, the place he usually would be in the mansion, his haven.

The raven tilted the bottle in his hands, just staring at the water inside.

'what I wan't…'

He leaned back in the chair, looking out at the garden.

'but what do I want..' the raven narrowed his eyes.

"God damit!" he got up and rushed past the maids who were standing speechless against the wall.

'it isn't like I am just choosing what to have on tomorrow.. I am choosing something for the rest of my life..'

The raven walked through the vast halls filled with paintings of Renoir and Monet, his mothers favourite painters.

The sun made his shadow long against the huge walls of the enormous hallway, as he walked down the halls.

He finally stopped in front of a door, decorated with the Uchiha's family crest, the fan.

He grabbed the handles, but froze. His heart beat fast and he felt actually a bit timid to enter the room.

The door handles went down and the raven opened the door slowly.

He felt the sun through the thin curtains as he entered.

He walked into the centre of the room which was round, having windows almost the entire way around.

He walked over in front of the centre window, letting his hand wander the object standing there in the sun.

'mom.. where are you when I need you..'

The raven walked around the object not taking his hand of it.

'wonder if you would be proud..'

He let his hands run down the soft sheets lying in what was the old Uchiha cradle.

It was shining bright white in the sun, still having pillows and sheets with the Uchiha crest on.

The raven sat down in the rocking chair beside the cradle, letting his head rest in his hands.

"mom.. where are you.." the raven let tears fall down on his pants.

'I need you..' he sat in the chair, remembering his mothers calm and steady voice.

"Sasuke.."

The raven looked up with teary eyes.

The older Uchiha stood in the room with paint on his face and a pencil behind his ear, having just an ordinary t-shirt on along with some jeans.

He walked over standing beside the cradle.

"What is it Itty.." said the raven as he dried his tears away.

"I couldn't find you.." the raven avoided his brothers eyes.

"Well you found me.. do you want something.."

The older Uchiha stroked the cradle lightly, letting his fingers run down the white painted wood.

" I think she meant for us to have it.." he picked up the little pillow, caressing the family crest with his thumb.

"Letting it go to the next Uchiha in the family… as it has always been done" the raven looked at his brother who was standing looking down at the tiny pillow.

The raven felt a bit surprised, not seeing his brother talk about their parents like that before.

He normally avoided any discussion involving the Uchiha family, as well as the family in real life. But he had changed since that time.

"ano.. aniki.. I don't think it was meant for any of us..." the raven turned his sight into the floor.

The older Uchiha looked up from his gaze, turning to see the raven sitting quiet in the rocking chair.

"I don't think you should let them judge you from beyond the grave.. " the older Uchiha reached out the pillow to the raven, who quickly had reacted on his brothers words.

"I think it was meant to go down generation.. as it always has been done.." the raven took the pillow, letting his hand rest on the crest.

"I will be in my study.." the older Uchiha smiled, before turning and walking out the nursery.

"ANIKI!"

The older Uchiha stopped, turning to look at the raven.

"Thanks aniki…" the raven smiled lightly at his brother, who soon turned the corner, leaving the raven sitting alone again.

'wonder if I do let them judge me..' the raven got up, laying the soft tiny pillow back in the cradle.

'maybe I do..' he walked out the room, closing the door silently, glancing one last time.

-

-

"Hi Naruto!" Iruka came with his usual light smile and patted the blond on the head, messing up his blond locks.

"Oi! Iru! Stop it.. you are messing up the do.." the blond smirked sprinkling water on his guardian.

"Hey! You stop it!" the suntanned brunette leaped aside from the water.

The blond slowly stopped, smiling all over his face.

"Serves ya right!"

Iruka smiled as he sat down on the porch, feeling a bit soaked.

"Soo.. how was school?" he asked, laying down his books beside him, while shaking of some of the water.

The blond smiled casually. "It was fine.."

"Glad to hear.. I think I might take some dry clothe on now.." he said as he got up again and going into the wooden house.

The blond smiled, picking up his sponge from the ground.

'he doesn't have to know yet..'

The blond continued washing his orange muscle car.

He had taken the shirt of and stood now top less and low cut jeans, revealing some of his boxers.

His hair felt down his eyes, as he sat down washing his wheels.

As he sat and cleaned his car in front of the house, he didn't notice the girls walking by, giggling and sending him hungry looks.

And fair enough, he was after all well proportioned, having a toned body and a light tan. On his stomach he had a tattoo, a birthday present from himself.

He stood up flicking his rather long blond hair aside. The sun made him shimmer from the water that had fell on him.

"There we go..now.. where the hell did I put the wax.." the blond looked around to locate the wax.

"Looking for this Naruto?"

A girl with a mini skirt and a tank top walked over to the blond, who stood stupefied a few seconds.

"Sakura?? Hey.." the blond let a small smile travel across his lips.

"Where were you after school?" the pinkette placed the wax behind her back, putting on a little pout.

"I had to talk to Sasuke.." The blond crossed his arms annoyed.

"I was waiting for you, you know.." the girl walked over, standing inches from the blond, as she ran her index finger down the blonds chest.

The blond took a step back.

"Yeah I know.. but I promised Sasuke.." the blond cocked an eyebrow as the pinkette walked over to him again.

"wanna come to my place later??" she took the blonds hand, placing the wax in it.

"Ne..?" she quickly took the other arm of the blond around her, letting no time to react for the blond.

"Uhm.. I am busy.." the blond said, trying to entangle himself from the pinkette.

The pink haired girl didn't let go willingly. She pulled the blond close, whispering to his ear, before licking it lightly.

"I was even thinking of something you would have liked.."

The blonds eyes opened wide, pulling away as fast as he could.

"Oh come on Naruto.. I know you like ramen!" the girl said giggling, knowing what she did was pure evil.

The blond didn't know if he was happy, relieved or terrified. He just knew one thing, don't tell about Sasuke.

"I already have dinner plans, sorry Sakura.." the blond smiled nervously.

"Alright, but u know where to find me then.." she said, before trailing of in her white high heels, blinking at the blond who stood with a numb face.

The blond sighed as he sat down on the porch. "She loves to torment me.. she must be sent from the devil himself.." he fell back on the porch.

'wonder what Sasuke is doing.. maybe I should go over later..' the blond let out a sigh, closing his eyes briefly.

-

-

The raven had left the mansion, walking down the boulevard of trees which lead to a fountain in the centre of the garden.

He sat down on the piece that surrounded the fountain.

His mind was a bit blurry, and he felt a dizzy.

He reached with his hand to support his head, as if he was trying to stop the blurriness.

"my head…" he knew it was just hormones acting up, that much he could figure.

He lay down by the fountain, closing his eyes, with his hand still resting on his head and the other on his stomach.

He heard the wind bells in the garden, singing as a slow breeze hit them.

'I hate this.. being all messed up all the time..' his thoughts soon came to a close as he fell asleep.

Inside the house the maid answered the door.

"is Sasuke home?"

"Yes Mr. Uzumaki, Master Uchiha is out in the garden". The maid let the blond in closing the door before leading the blond through the mansion.

He never got used to Sasuke being this wealthy, it was just so wrong in his perception of how the raven was towards him. Humble and loving.

"He is by the fountain Sir" the maid said, before trailing of.

The blond cocked an eyebrow as he walked through the terrace door into the immeasurable garden.

'huh..' the blond pocketed his hands and began walking slowly through the garden, while glancing at the many jasmine flowers and purple rain surrounding the boulevard.

He soon reached the fountain, where right enough the raven lay with a hand dangling down his side, the other on his head.

The blond walked quietly over.

He stood for a while observing the raven as he lay slumbering.

The rough fingers of his ran through the ravens silky hair, brushing it aside, so he could touch the soft cheeks.

'Aishiteru…' the blond whispered, as he pulled of his jacket, covering the raven with it.

The raven let out a little sigh, before being sound asleep again.

The blond walked away, glancing over his shoulder at the raven.

He found the way through the mansion, to the other side and out to his car.

As he closed the front door he didn't notice a pair of onyx black orbs was following him, until he was all gone.

The orange car was soon heard leaving the driveway, before it became all quiet in the mansion again.

The owner of the black orbs soon walked out at the terrace, glancing out at the garden.

'hope you do the right thing otou' the older Uchiha sipped some of his coffee.

-

-

The orange muscle car pulled up the driveway of Iruka's house.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka sat on the porch with a cup of coffee and some papers he was busy grading.

The blond exited the shining car, walking up to Iruka.

"Where were you?" he asked with a gentle smile, motioning to the blond that he should sit down.

"No where.." the blond said with a reassuring smile.

"Well okay. I promised to visit Kakashi later, so you have to make yourself dinner" he said sipping some of his coffee.

The blond nodded and walked into the house quietly.

'he must have a lot on his mind.. he is never that quiet' the brown-haired guardian tilted his head, before returning to his assignments.

The blond walked into his room.

It was as everyone's else's room. A simple white color on the walls with boringly white curtains. He had posters of everything all over his walls. Everything from his favorite rock band to his favorite anime series, and banners from Konoha High.

He silently walked over to the window, glancing at the orange car through the glass.

'why do I feel like this..'

He turned around, falling against the wall beside the window, and glided down the wall so he soon sat on the floor.

'do I… do I really love him?' the blond sunk his head into his hand, feeling a bit confused by the matter.

He sighed deep, as his recollection found its way back to memories of the past summer.

The memories flew over different episodes, but all with the same content. The feeling of the raven's soft skin when they had made love, the sweet sounds the raven made when he enjoyed the blond's touch.

The blond grabbed his hair with both of his hands, trying to block out the memories.

"NO!" he slowly stopped and released his grip from his hair.

"I do want to remember.." he tilted his head against the wall.

'I miss feeling him..' the blond looked at his hands, remembering how his rough hands against the soft porcelain skin felt.

He sat for a moment just staring at his hands, before Iruka stood in the doorway.

"You alright Naruto?" he asked as concerned as always.

"Oh.. uhm yeah.. just thought of something, that's all.." the blond said, trying to sound believable.

"okay. Just saying that I am going to Kakashi, but you know the number if anything happens.." he smiled and walked of waving back to the blond.

The blond just kept sitting on the floor a while after Iruka was gone. He didn't feel the motivation to get up, but he did so anyway, just because he thought a bath would do him good.

He padded out of his room down the hall to the bath. He stepped in, not closing the door entirely, since he never did so when he was alone, a habit of his.

He turned on the water before undressing himself and stepping in.

The hot water ran down his body, as he stood with his hands against the wall in the shower.

'I just need to think of something else… yes yes.. that's it.. okay..'

He relaxed himself and got soaped in.

'maybe I should visit..'

"Hey Fucktard!!? Ya here??"

'speaking of which' the blond grinned as he recognized the voice being Kiba.

"I am showering dog breath!" He yelled from the bathroom.

The brown haired soon found his way up stairs and into the bathroom, where he sat down on the toilet.

"well I said to myself; Wonder what the dickward is doing, and then voila, I am here!" he said smirking.

"enough of me then.. wanna grab some food?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea yea..sure what ever". The blond said.

"Kiba?" he asked as he stuck his head out from the shower curtain.

"yea dude?" the brown haired boy answered as he sat relaxing on the toilet.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

The boy got moving as fast as if his life was on the line, which it could have been in manner of seconds.

"I'll wait by the car!" He yelled as he ran for his life out of the toilet.

The blond felt an annoyed vane pop up in his forehead.

'he always does that.. that asshat!' he finished in the shower and soon got dressed.

Kiba stood by the orange car as he waited for the blond locking up.

"So where should we eat?" he asked Prozac happy.

The blond walked over to Kiba's car.

"Dog breath we are gonna take yours.." he said walking pass the stupefied boy.

"o---kay". They got in and soon drove down in town.

-

-

The raven felt a light shaken, but didn't open his eyes.

"Otou.. wake up, you are getting a cold by lying here" the raven opened his eyes slowly, before sitting up.

"My head.." He clenched his head again with his hand.

"You should go to bed, instead of lying here.. " the older Uchiha lay a hand on his brothers shoulder smiling.

The jacket of the blond fell down onto the ground as the raven had sat up.

"What.." he reached down for the jacket holding it up in front of him.

"Yeah.. Naruto came by.. he must have given you the jacket since you slept out here." the older brother tilted his head in way that made him seem all motherly.

"he was here??" the raven lay the jacket in his laps, staring at nothing.

"Yeah, he just came and left quite fast.. I guess he didn't want to wake you up". The older Uchiha stood up.

"Well, there is dinner anyway.. " he said before heading back to the mansion.

The young Uchiha sat and looked down at the jacket, before taking it on and walking up to the mansion as well.

As he sat down for dinner in the blonds jacket, he couldn't help thinking of him.

"Otou.. eat your food" the raven glared at his brother who was just looking over some documents while eating soup.

"aniki.. did he say anything to you?" the raven asked a bit hesitant as he twirled the spoon around in the soup.

"No.. and eat up" the older Uchiha flipped a page.

"I don't like this.." the raven pushed the bowl away.

"What do you mean, you always loved this soup, it was grandma's specialty" the older Uchiha glared as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well.. I feel like something.. something.. I don't know.. pizza?" the raven took a sip of his water.

"Pizza??" the older brother stared at the raven sitting calmly and drinking.

"Yea.. and with marshmallows". The older Uchiha nearly felt of his chair.

"Seriously?? Otou? Have you like listen to what you just said?"

The raven glared boringly at his brother.

"that is what I feel like having.. a problem?"

The older Uchiha still glared at the raven, until he remembered something about eating habits of pregnant.

"Uhm.. okay then.. Hinatai!" a little maid ran over to the older Uchiha, who whispered the order to the maid.

The maid's eye widened, before she ran off.

The older brother smiled at his baby brother.

"Well.. how you feeling?" he asked, reminding the raven of their mother.

"Fine I guess.. been a little dizzy and stuff.." the raven looked at his brother.

"Okay, maybe you should he off to bed early then.." he took some spoon full of the soup.

"maybe.. what are you reading?" the raven tried to look at the papers discretely.

"Uhm.. just work.. some fusion or something" the older Uchiha said, closing the folder.

In manner of minutes the little maid was back, with the order, placing it in front of the raven.

"how can you eat that??" the older Uchiha couldn't help it, it was so gross.

The raven took a bite of the pepperoni, mushroom, ham and marshmallow filled pizza.

"I just felt like it.." he said calmly.

The older Uchiha had to avoid staring at the pizza.

'so gross… ' he finished his soup.

"I am going up stairs…" the raven took the plate with the pizza and headed upstairs.

The older Uchiha was lost. 'I hate him being pregnant.. he is so not predictable'.

The raven went into their video room. A room with a huge wide screen TV, DVD recorder, video machine and game box. He lay down on the couch, placing the plate on his stomach, and turning on the TV.

-

-

"Dude you should have seen his face! I mean come on they are just bugs.. right?" The blond smiled and nodded, while taking a bite of his food.

'you got mail mother fucker!' the 'phone vibrated in the blonds pocket.

He took it out and flipped it open.

Message;

'Hey dobe, you forgot something.

Coming over tonight?'

The blond tilted his head, and let his thumb run down over the 'phone, replying the message.

Reply;

'sure.. I'll be over later'.

He closed his 'phone putting it back in his pocket.

"Who was that??" The brown haired boy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Oh.. I just forgot something.. " the blond said, eating his dinner.

The two of them departed after dinner, since the blond had to go and get something.

"See ya 'morrow fuckface!"

"Sure dog breath". The blond waved as he walked home.

After a short while he reached his house, still no Iruka home, but he knew that he wouldn't come home before tomorrow anyway. He walked in stuffing some clothe into a sports bag and locking up the place again, taking the orange car to the Uchiha residence.

The car soon pulled in the gigantic driveway with lions by the stairs to the Uchiha mansion.

The blond walked up to the door, knocking on the door, there soon got opened by a little maid.

"Welcome Mr.Uzumaki." the maid closed the door after the blond had entered.

"Master Uchiha is upstairs sir". The blond nodded and walked upstairs.

'upstairs.. huh.. it isn't like the place has a million rooms..soo..' the blond walked slowly down the hall glancing in some of the rooms to look after the raven.

He came to the video room, where the raven was lying casually on the couch.

The blond walked in, placing his bag on the floor before walking over to the raven.

He saw the TV was on, and the plate with some slices of pizza on, on the table.

'Marchmallows??' he glared a while at the plate before turning to the raven who had fallen asleep again.

He sat down on the couch, stroking the cheeks of the raven. His eyes felt on the jacket the raven had on, and smiled.

The blond got up again, turning off the TV, before he carefully took the raven and carried him to the bed room.

He took of the jacket and pants of the raven and covered him with a sheet, before he walked down to get his bag.

The raven was sound asleep again, and hadn't moved an inch from the spot when the blond returned.

He closed the curtains, before he undressed himself to his boxers, and taking on some sweats.

He crawled under the sheet, and close to the raven, pulling him close to his body, so he could feel the raven and his soft skin.

-

-

The raven opened his eyes. The room was dark and only a small stream of moon light lit up the room.

He heard a steady breathing and saw the blond sleeping in his funny way. He got up and walked to the toilet.

'I haven't even heard he came.. or known he carried me to bed..how weird'

The raven finished up and pulled of his clothe to his boxers, before he walked back.

As he was about to crawl quietly into bed..

"You alright?" the blond asked, as he leaned on his elbow, glancing at the raven through the dark.

"Oh.. you awake.. Yea I am alright.." the raven said, crawling over to the blond kissing him on the lips.

The blond tilted far over lying on his back, as the raven sat on top of blond.

"you still sure of this..?" the raven asked low through the darkness.

The blond took hold of the ravens arms, slowly pulling the raven down into a kiss. He asked entrance into the ravens mouth, and was quickly granted it.

He soon took a better hold of the raven, kissing him hungrily. He explored every inch of the raven as if it was the first time he had kissed him.

The raven moaned into the searing kiss.

The blond slowly sat up, still kissing the raven.

He pulled the raven in, so he sat with his legs lashed around the blond.

His hands were entangled in the blond spikes, as well as the blond let his fingers wander on the ravens back.

The two of them noticed nothing of time or place. They only sensed each other and was all consumed by each other's exhilarating touches.

They parted only to move their heads into another position.

The blond grabbed hold of the raven's ass, pushing his crotch against his own. The raven moaned loudly into the kiss, grabbing hold of the blond locks.

The blond pushed the back of the raven against himself, departing with the raven, but continuing down the raven's throat.

The raven leaned his head back, letting the blond have some room.

"…naaahh…" he gasped for air as the blond kissed down his throat and down to his collar bone, while knowing all the spots that turned on the raven.

The two of them were like lost lovers, finding and exploring each other after long absent.

**-**

**-**

**Well?? Do you like?? ****I**** know.. I know ..****the**** hormones haven't been acting up so much.. ****he ****aint**** that far in his pregnancy that all the really 'fun' parts have come yet.. ****but**** soon people.. ****soon****. 'smirks evilly' just wait… **

**Oh ****xtra**** info; if ****ya**** haven't noticed I took some inspiration from 'dukes of ****hazzard****' since I think that General Lee is just the type of car that suits ****Naruto****. MUAHAHAH! **

**Otherwise if u guys haven't noticed ****Sasuke**** uses ****aniki**** about his brother when he is sad, confused, happy or anything like that and Itty (my own self invented word for ****Itatchi****) when he is annoyed or other stuff. **


	3. The Candlelight

**Warte ****warte..**** I know I am late with the update, ****but**** I haven't had the time to really do chapter three.. ****but**** here it is. And please do review. It makes it so much more fun to get cranking on ****chappy**** 4, ****also**** because people are really crappy at not reviewing..**

**-**

**-**

Long after that night where Naruto had visited Sasuke, there had since then been many nights where the blond had come to sleep aside his lover. Every time being carefully watched by a pair of obsidian orbs. Because even though Naruto was the father of this unborn child, it didn't change the fact that Sasuke was Itatchi's little baby brother and therefore needed his protection against harm.

But many nights had passed, and Itatchi had soon only given the blond a look when he came or went. He sort of trusted the blond, but most of all, he trusted his brother and his brother's choices.

"Oh come on Sasuke.. let me see you.." Naruto sat on the bed with his big blue eyes wide open, as he waited for Sasuke to come out from the bathroom.

"No, I am telling you.. this looks stupid". Sasuke yelled from the bathroom.

"Ohh stop being a sissy and come out.." Naruto got up from the bed and padded over to the bathroom door, leaning against the wall beside it.

"I won't laugh or point or anything.. just let me see" He said as his eyes wandered across Sasuke's room, there actually was filled with all the blonds stuff by now.

"I am telling you… NO!"

Naruto pushed himself from the wall and glared through the door slit into the bathroom. Through the little slit he saw something he found truly memorizing. He saw the raven standing in front of the mirror, slowly caressing his belly that had grown into a visible little lump.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. Sasuke turned, a bit surprised by seeing such a sincere look in the two blue pools of the blond.

"You.. you look amazing.." Naruto said low, as he walked over to the raven who had a small blush crawling onto his face.

Naruto sat down and ran his hands gently across the ravens belly. He kissed it softly, before he stood up and kissed Sasuke in a way he hadn't done for a while, a kiss made purely of love and affection.

Sasuke kissed back, closing his eyes. He had that night that Naruto went to his house, chosen to keep the baby. He was happy and so much in love, that he couldn't describe it, not even to himself.

As the kissed slowly ended, Naruto pulled the raven into his warm embrace.

"Sasuke.. " He said, leaning his head against Sasuke's.

"Yes.."

"We should get to school.." He said with his typical smirk.

"Teme.. but I aint wearing that hideous thing" Sasuke said pointing at maternity shirt that truly shrieked of horror.

"that sounds fair.. Itty don't have any sense of fashion what so ever.." Naruto said, letting go of Sasuke.

"I have to go and do some things after school so you have to go alone today." Naruto said kissing the raven on the forehead before trailing off into the room where he grabbed his bag.

"Okay, see you later?" the raven asked pulling on a hoodie.

"You know it.." Naruto said blinking, before walking out and taking his orange car to school.

Sasuke grabbed his things and headed downstairs.

As he grabbed the keys on the counter he saw Itatchi sitting in the living room.

"Aniki… aren't you going to work today?" he said, a bit concerned.

"Oh.. uhm yes.. I just have some business to take care of today, so I am thinking of taking a day off. But I will see you when you get home." The older Uchiha smiled gently at his brother.

"You look good by the way.." he tilted his head again in that way that reminded Sasuke so much of their mother.

"oh.. uhm thanks.. See you later aniki". Sasuke waved before leaving the mansion in his slick audi.

-

-

School had been a bore. The day was boring as ever, and Sasuke felt constantly hungry. He sat and looked out the window. He hadn't seen much of the blond the entire day and he thought of the thing Naruto said he had to do after school. But… that was after, not during.

His mind was wandering, so he didn't even notice Kurenai standing in front of him.

"Sasuke would you please pay attention" she said in a strict but soft tone.

"Hai.. " the raven said, turning his eyes to the blackboard, for about ten seconds.

'what is he doing..'

After his last class with Asuma, he was heading out to the parking lot. He walked gawking down into the ground. When he reached his car he looked up, and saw a noticeable blond person.

"Hi.." Naruto said, reaching his hand out to the raven.

Sasuke took carefully hold, and was soon pulled into a hug.

"I have a surprise.." Naruto said calmly which was rarely for him to be.

"A surprise..?" Sasuke looked into the deep pools of the blonds eyes.

"Yes.. but you have to wait until tonight to find out.. " Naruto kissed the ravens forehead, before stroking a strain of dark hair behind his ears.

"Meet me at my place at 8??" His eyes seemed so calm and gentle which was so unnatural for the hyper blond teen.

"Okay.. I will be there.." Sasuke said, letting a little smile run across his lips, as he buried his head between the neck and shoulder of the blond.

"Okay.. I will see you then.." Naruto said, taking the ravens face out from hiding and kiss his lips lightly. He then gave the raven a reassuring smile and trailed off.

Sasuke got in his car, and started it.

"Wait.. where is his car?" He turned and saw the blond gone, but no sound of stereo or screeching tires, nothing.

'huh.. ' he turned and put the car in motion, heading back to Uchiha Residence.

-

'wonder what kind of surprise he is talking about.. oh no! no more maternity clothes I can't stand it.' He walked in the doors to the mansion.

"Hey Otou!" Sasuke saw his brother, with a huge smile, walk out from the living room.

"Hi ani." He said, glaring at his brother's stupid smile.

"What??" Itatchi asked, as he saw his brothers raised eyebrow and questioning look.

"Is it a crime to be happy.. sheesh.." Itatchi crossed his arms.

"well… I have time of today, what would you say that we buy you some baby stuff and such?" he said, letting the smile grow, and letting Sasuke feel even more uncomfortable.

"Uhm.. okay.." he didn't really know what to say. His brother had been so caught up by the pregnancy that you would actually think that it was him being pregnant. Quite fun to look at actually.

"Alright! Lets go to the mall then.." Itatchi turned and walked away.

"I just gotta change! I'll be back in two." He yelled as he climbed the stairs.

'why do I feel so powerless..' Sasuke sighed deep, and took his shoes off, before he walked out to the kitchen. He was so hungry.

He had never really been to the kitchen before, since they always were served their food.

"Master Uchiha, can I help you?" the maid running around the kitchen looked completely confused to see her master suddenly standing in the kitchen.

"I was just hungry.. can I get like a sandwich?" he said, feeling very much out of place in the huge kitchen.

"Yes sir, I can make you a peanut butter and jam sandwich?" she said, a bit hesitant.

"That would be nice.. " Sasuke said, sitting down by the counter.

The maid quickly ran around the kitchen and got the things and before he knew it, there were placed a sandwich in front of him.

'finally food!' he thought and was about to eat as..

"otou come on! We have to get going!" Itatchi yelled from the hallway.

"Mendokuse.." Sasuke cursed low under his breath, as he grabbed the sandwich and took a bite.

He walked gloomy out to the hallway with his sandwich in hand and jam around his mouth. Overall a very non typical Sasuke moment.

"Are you hungry??" Itatchi asked stupidly.

"Lets just get this over with.." Sasuke said, still gloomy and now with an added dark aura.

'I hate this..' he thought very loud in his head.

"O-kay.. well of to the mall."

-

-

"So.. any particular reason to why you are kicking me out to night..??" Iruka asked teasingly, as he sat at the dinner table and flipping through the newspaper.

"Yea.. but it is none of you business.. " Naruto answered, as he sat and doodled a drawing.

"Oh come on.. you can tell me..I am your guardian afterall." Iruka was very good at manipulating, and using reversed psychology. Evil man.

"Again.. none of your business.. just go and have fun with Kakashi okay?" Naruto gave him a short but annoyed gawk.

"Okay.. but –" as he was ready to continue..

"No buts.. we agreed that the house was mine until morning." Naruto said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"Sheesh.. he sure is picky.." Iruka said to himself. But soon continued to read the newspaper. He knew Naruto and the way he was, which lead him to understand the blond on a whole other level.

Naruto sat down on the porch, twirling a rubber band in his hand.

'hope this works..' he thought as he felt very unsure of this whole ordeal.

"Oi Fucktard!" Kiba walked up the driveway and planted his bum beside Naruto. He lived so close that he almost came by every day, which also was okay.

"what are you doing.." Kiba asked, as he saw the blond sitting quietly.

"nothing.. really." Naruto looked at Kiba who for once didn't have that eternal happy Prozac smile on. Yet.

"Well for fucks sake.. lets go to the mall, we could buy some new gear for my ride." He said, slamming his hand on Naruto's back, making him gasp shortly.

"oh.. by the way.. Where is your ride?" He asked turning his head to the usual spot for the orange piece of heaven.

"Uhm.. at the mechanics.." Naruto said.

"Dude that car didn't need a mechanics touch, it was freaking perfect.." Kiba said, sighing as he recalled the dream of an orange car., only drooling slightly.

"I don't have time to fix it myself, so I let the mechanics do it." He said to Kiba, before he stood up.

" Lets go then, we can just take yours.. or Iruka's.. " Naruto said smirking, placing his hands on his hips.

"Iruka's! that heap of junk!?" Kiba screamed in horror. And truly, Iruka's car was a piece of junk, only going because Naruto kept fixing it.

"I think we are just gonna take mine, thank you" He said, walking over to the old red Chevy Monte Carlo, where Akamaru was sitting with his head out the window.

Naruto hated that fur ball, and it was mutual.

"Do you have time to help me tonight? I have to repair the engine, it sounds too weird and my exhaust is about to fall off.. again." He asked the blond as they got in the old chevy.

"RARF!"

"Akamaru it is just Naruto.." The blond sat staring at the evil ball of white fur. They didn't get along very well, since the time he might by accident have sat on Akamaru. Yes it was just his luck.

"Not tonight, I have plans.. but maybe tomorrow.." the blond said, as he slowly dared to turn away from Akamaru.

"Fair enough.. " Kiba said, driving off to the mall.

-

-

He hated malls. He really did. Not only were they huge, which meant he had to walk forever, there were also insanely many people and he really REALLY hated crowds.

"So.. what should we do first?" Itatchi asked, having almost Christmas lights in his eyes.

'Oh my freaking God.. this will never end..' Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed and hot.

"Oh I know..!?" he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him along.

Itatchi dragged Sasuke in front of a big store, saying "BABY WORLD" with bright colors. Yes a true nightmare for the young Uchiha.

"you serious.." Sasuke asked, glaring through the glass and into the store where pregnant women were walking around.

"Yes come on.." Yet again, Sasuke got dragged by the older Uchiha.

"So where should we start.. we don't even know the gender of your.-" as he was about end the sentence, he got cut off.

"Maaayyyy I help you!" the two Uchihas nearly jumped into the air by surprise. There stood an insanely ugly helper who should have been one of those person's walking around in mascot suits, that way she could at least cover her face.

"eh heh.. no no.. we are fine" was all Itatchi could muster to say. Sasuke just stood beside him, completely frozen in horror.

"Okay-i! Just say if I can help.." She said before she walked off.

The two Uchiha's glared at each other, before they snorted.

"God she was ugly.." Itatchi said with the biggest of smiles, while Sasuke just snickered and nodded.

"Well.. where were we.." Itatchi dried a teardrop away as he regained composure.

The two Uchiha's walked slowly through the store glancing at the many things. Sasuke slowly stopped as he saw a plushy. He couldn't help but to pick it up.

It reminded him of Naruto, who he rather had gone shopping with. The plushy was a fox in orange colors with big eyes.

He took it into a hug, and kept walking with it.

"Oi Otou.. we should totally get these things" Itatchi on the other hand, had found everything.

Blanket with fluffy clouds and diaper bag etc.

"Ano.. aniki.. I think I will just have this.. " Sasuke said low.

Itatchi glared at the plushy Sasuke was holding.

"Well okay Otou.. if that is what you want." Itatchi planted the stuff on a shelf and walked with Sasuke to the register.

"8.99.. for a gift?" the lady at the register asked polite.

"oh yea.." Sasuke just said, as he pulled a note up from his wallet and gave it.

As the two of them left the store with what they had bought, they ran into Sakura.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at the bag he was holding.

"Uhm.. " He couldn't really find a good excuse.

"We are going to visit a friend who just gave birth." Itatchi answered, giving Sasuke a gentle look.

"Oh okay.. how nice.. well I have to go, work to do you know." She said, pointing at her nametag, having a little logo from the coffee bar in mall.

"Well okay, see you.." Sasuke said, feeling relieved.

"Who is she.." Itatchi asked, staring at the girl's ass.

"No one I like.." was all Sasuke could say without swearing and yelling. He really hated her. She was annoying and a pain in the ass. To put it simply.

-

-

Naruto and Kiba walked around in the auto store on first floor of the mall. Naruto stood and glared at some rims, while Kiba was talking to Neji who worked there.

The three of them had been friends forever. Growing up together and building tree huts and camping. Also the time when drugs ran around in the group, they stuck together.

"Oi Naruto! Neji have gotten some new rims that would look awesome on ya wheels" Naruto just nodded and walked over.

He didn't quite pay attention to what the two of them were discussing, probably how it was faith that New York Rangers won over Dallas, Neji believed very much in the concept of faith or destiny.

Something he always had believed in, just as Naruto still believed in ghosts. Though he wouldn't voluntary admit it.

He leaned in with his elbows on the counter as he glanced tiredly out the slits of his eyes.

"I am telling you it isn't fucking faith! It is luck!" Kiba was going, and that meant he could talk like that in at least 10 minutes. A really bad habit of his.

"It is faith, they couldn't have won purely on luck" Neji argued back, glaring at the chocolate haired boy with his pale eyes.

"Neji-nii-san.. huh.. hey k-kiba", behind Neji were a small and fragile looking girl, his cousin, Hinata.

Naruto just waved without looking.

"Oi hi Hinata..." Kiba blushed a little.

"Hinata you want something?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes at his cousin.

"Hai.. uhmm we are out of turbo coolers for chevy model 6695". She worked in the back as an assistant, only because Neji also worked there, otherwise her father wouldn't allow his daughter to work.

"Okay I will order some.." He said dryly.

"Bye Kiba.. bye Naruto.." She said, before leaving the boys again.

"Bye Hinata.." Kiba gave her a longing look as she disappeared.

'TWACK!'

"I said you shouldn't look at her like that!" Neji gave Kiba a deadly glare.

"Itai! Oi Baka stop with the hitting!" Kiba rubbed his head.

It was always like this, the two of them fighting and arguing, nothing new there. And as the three of them had gotten older, Kiba had noticed Hinata more, and she had noticed him more, and Neji had begun hitting Kiba more, now on daily basis. Yes beyond doubt a friendship worth talking about.

He chose to block the two them out again, and resuming his position on the counter.

As he boringly glared out the store windows, at the people passing by, his eyes widened.

'SASUKE?'

'what is he doing here?' he cocked an eyebrow, and soon saw Itatchi yapping beside the raven.

He followed the two of them as they passed the auto shop. He could see Sasuke had bought something and he could see him.. smiling.

The two Uchiha's out shopping was a sight for sore eyes. They just seemed so normal but at the same time so out of place.

"Oi Naruto, we are going.. ya coming?" Naruto glared at Kiba and nodded.

"I tell you if I see you eyeing her again I will smack you!" Neji yelled as they left, having his usual 'Kiba-vane' popping out.

Kiba just waved at him not really listening, and Naruto just smiled and trailed along.

"I did not eye her.. never have,..okay maybe once or twice but who cares" He kept talking even though Naruto didn't listen, he just nodded once in a while.

His mind was on Sasuke's face and the smile that seemed to fill his whole heart with warmth. He suddenly felt so warm and happy, and just had the biggest smile across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Kiba asked as they reached the Monte Carlo.

"Oh uhm.. nothing, just thought of something.." he said, making his smile to a smirk.

Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"What is up with you?" he asked as they drove home.

"What do you mean.."

"What I mean… you aren't yourself.. you haven't really been yourself for a while.. like your mind constantly is somewhere else and then you just seem to be another person". Kiba gave him a rather concerned look.

"Uhm.. it is complicated, I will tell you about it later.. I have some things to do tonight." Naruto said, giving Kiba a reassuring smile and a pad on the shoulder.

"Thanks for caring.." he said a few seconds later.

"no sweat.. we are friends, and that is what friends are for.." he said, letting a smirk rule his face.

"So deep.." Naruto said, hitting himself on the chest, mocking Kiba.

"dickward.."

-

-

The two Uchiha's were home again in the big mansion. Itatchi was down the hall in his study, where he was painting all the meanwhile he was listening to music, while Sasuke was in his room.

He was lying on his bed, stroking his bare belly, as he glared up at the ceiling.

His thoughts went on Naruto and the surprise. He felt more and more excited, because he had convinced himself by now that it wasn't more maternity clothes. Thank God.

The months had also passed by in manner of what there seemed to be only minutes. He was now in 5th month. He could still somewhat fit his pants and he wore loose shirts. He didn't mind the loose clothes and he didn't feel so pregnant anymore or at least some hours of the day. Even though he still had to throw up in the morning, as well as he had too pee all the time and he was hot like 24/7, yes pregnancy was all fun.

The plushy was sitting in the bag over by his door. He wanted to give it to Naruto later, when they were going to meet.

"Oh fuck!" he quickly got of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, where he took a fast bath, and padded back to his closet.

"ITTY!!!" he yelled from inside the closet.

Itty slowly stuck his head inside the ravens room.

"eh yeeeés??" he said with a eyebrow lifted, glaring at Sasuke flipping through the contain of the closet.

"I need a good shirt, I am going over to Naruto's tonight, and I think all of mine are to be washed.. you got any?" he said, turning his view to his brother, who on the other hand had paint all over his face. He called it expressionistic painting, Sasuke called it artistic bullshit.

"I might have one or two.. wait here and I will be back in two.." he said leaving the raven to stand half naked in his room.

He soon came back with two hangers dangling from his pinky.

"try this on.." he gave Sasuke a red shirt.

"Itty it is too tight.." Sasuke said, only able to button the three first buttons.

"nooo.. you are too fat.." he said back with a smirk.

"Fat??!" a vane popped up in the ravens face.

"I am freaking pregnant! ASSHAT!" Sasuke said fuming, grabbing the other shirt, there was a dark navy blue one.

"I know sorry.." Itatchi said behind his hand, still snorting a little.

Sasuke fitted the shirt perfectly, letting the two first buttons stand open, so one could see his collarbones.

"that looks nice.. what are you doing at Naruto's anyway?" Itatchi said, giving Sasuke a very questioning look. Well it was more a teasing one than a questioning one.

"he said he had a surprise tonight, and I had to come over by eight". Sasuke sat down on the bed, pulling his dark socks on, before standing up.

"a surprise.. huh okay.. well I think in that case we should have Matsuri drive you over there, then you just call the limo number when you want to get picked up.." Itatchi smiled.

"No I am just gonna take the audi.. it is better that I can decide when I want to leave myself.. " Sasuke said, leaving the room.

He rolled up his sleeves and walked down the stairs, slipped in his black shoes and grabbed his keys, yelling goodbye to Itatchi.

As the time was a little to eight, and the slick audi pulled up the driveway of the wooden house, he saw Naruto standing on the porch.

He exited the low dark blue audi slowly, and walked over to the blond.

'God he looks hot..' Naruto's heart was pounding, as Sasuke stepped up to him. The raven's hair was flicking in a breeze, letting his dark orbs look even more sensual than usual as their eyes met.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his cocky smile. The blond looked back through the blond bangs that were covering some of his blue eyes.

"You really look great.." Naruto said, reaching a hand out.

Sasuke grabbed hold, and was taken into the warm embrace.

"come on.. lets go in.." Naruto said, leading the way in to the house, closing the door after Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and looked around in the living room, stunned to see the entire living room lighted with candles, letting a sweet scent of jasmines fill the room.

Naruto walked up behind him, slowly grabbing hold of the raven. He pulled some of the dark locks aside and kissed Sasuke on the neck.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling the soft lips against his porcelain skin.

"Hope you like it.." Naruto whispered low into the ravens ears, almost purring.

"I do.." Sasuke whispered back, opening his eyes and letting himself be consumed by the moment.

Naruto turned the raven around, so he could glance into the dark orbs.

He stroke some of the dark strains behind the ravens ear.

"You must be hungry, come on.. I have made dinner.." Naruto said, caressing the ravens cheek, before he took hold of Sasuke's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Close your eyes.." he said, as they stood in front of a door on the first floor.

"Why?" Sasuke said teasingly, giving Naruto a little smirk.

"teme.. just close your eyes.." Naruto said, placing his hands on the ravens eyes.

"Oi dobe, better not let me walk into something.." Sasuke said, placing his hands on Naruto's.

Naruto pushed the door open with his hip, and lead Sasuke inside it.

He slowly removed his hands.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and his eyes widened.

There in front of an open balcony door was a table for two, lighted up only by the candles in the room.

"why did you do this.." Sasuke said, completely zoned out from the entire experience.

Naruto walked over to the table pulling out the chair for Sasuke.

"I felt like it.." He said, letting his usual smirk roam his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and sat down by the table, letting Naruto be unusual gentleman like. Very VERY unlike him. Nice and yet a bit creepy.

"I was gonna suggest wine but I read somewhere about pregnancy and alcohol, so no wine.." the blond said, as he sat down across from the raven.

"Oh yea.. heard that too.." Sasuke said, as he glanced at the two sapphires in the blonds cute face.

-

-

By Sasuke's very surprise Naruto had actually made a nice dinner, nothing burned which in itself was a big accomplishment for the blond.

Naruto had gambled when he made dessert, because he knew the raven hated sweets, but after he got pregnant he did eat a lot of weird things. Which among other things included toasts with peanut butter and ham, along with tea that had insanely many spoonfuls of honey and gummy bears, no doubt he was pregnant.

"Uhm.. would you like dessert?" he asked glaring at the raven who sat and twirled his napkin.

"What have you made..?"

"well it is chocolate mousse with ice cream." Naruto said smiling.

"sure.. why not.." Sasuke answered, seeing how the blonds face lit up by the answer.

"Okay.. I will be right back." He said, and sure enough, soon after there was placed two plates with before mentioned desserts on the table.

Naruto's eyes fell on the raven's lips as he licked the spoon clean from ice. He sat himself and ate slow, as he observed how Sasuke carefully took the next bite.

Sasuke gave Naruto a lustful stare.

"anything you want??" he said, licking the tip of the spoon clean.

Naruto picked his jaw up from the table.

"uhm.. there actually is.." He got up and walked over to his dresser, taking a small box and placing it in front of Sasuke.

"This is for you.." He said, giving the raven a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke sat and glared at the black velvet box with a tiny bow on, before he slowly opened it.

His black eyes went big as he saw what there was inside. A beautiful bracelet in silver, with the letters "UU" and a small black stone placed on it.

(for you who can't figure the initials out, it stands for Uchiha and Uzumaki.)

He knew that Naruto didn't have the money for it, and it troubled him to take it.

"Naruto I can't.. I can't accept this.." he said in an almost inaudible voice.

Naruto sat down on one knee, giving Sasuke the bracelet on, and kissing him softly on the lips

"It is not in manner of you accepting it or not.. I am giving it to you.. love". He said, letting a small smile hit one side of his mouth.

Naruto showed his wrist to the raven, where another silver bracelet was dangling, also with the two U's, but with a golden stone.

All this and him being pregnant was too much for the poor raven, that he let a teardrops fall from his eyes.

He fell to his knees hugging the blond as tight as he could. He had never known that he could feel this way for anyone.

"Watch out for the baby.." Naruto said with a smirk.

"shut up dobe and hug me.." Sasuke said, feeling how the blond's warm embrace surrounded him.

Naruto held the raven in his arms for a long time, he just couldn't believe the whole situation. Him soon to be a parent, and with no one else than his beloved Uchiha.

He tilted the ravens face, glaring into the tear-filled eyes, and kissed Sasuke.

-

-

As the evening had passed, the two of them had found their way downstairs, where Naruto had pulled the curtains in, so no one could snoop or glare.

The whole living room was as a dream, well the entire evening had been surreal for the young Uchiha. And now, lying with his blond boy toy on the soft mountain of pillows on the floor was as a perfect as he ever could have imagined it.

Naruto had his head on the raven's chest, glancing at his belly. He unbuttoned the dark shirt which Sasuke was wearing, and stroke his hand over the bare skin.

The raven gasped lightly as the cold bracelet ran over his belly.

"I hope it is gonna be a boy.." Naruto said, smiling to himself.

Sasuke just smiled, and ran his fingers down the three whiskers like scars on Naruto's cheek.

"Aishiteru.." the raven whispered.

Naruto took the ravens hand from his cheek, and kissed it. He slowly curled his fingers in between the ravens, and ran both over the bar belly.

"I love you too.." he said.

He slowly sat up beside the raven, and kissed him. Their tongues colliding and fighting for room, which soon lead to their steady breathing becoming faster.

Naruto ran a hand down from the raven's neck and further down, pulling the shirt down Sasuke's shoulder, revealing the bright skin in the candle light.

He kissed down Sasuke's throat, making him moan slightly by the soft touches the blond left as he moved his hand over his body.

The blond unbuttoned the raven's shirt, and kept kissing down his body, licking on a nipple as he kept going.

Sasuke arched his back in bliss. The soft licks and kisses of Naruto had been too few, and he knew why. The blond didn't want him or the baby to suffer any harm, so he kept his distance, otherwise he wouldn't be able to restrain himself.

But Sasuke couldn't stand it, he wanted the blond, and he knew Naruto wanted him too.

"Naruto.. take me.." he whispered, as he could feel Naruto kissing him at the hem of his pants.

"You sure.." Naruto asked, licking a little trail up to the ravens mouth.

"ye-ees.." Sasuke moaned as Naruto ran his hand down his pants and massaging his half erected member.

Naruto met the raven's moan and kissed him, while unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, and slowly pulling them off.

He didn't want to be selfish, and put himself before the baby, but he almost didn't care right now, if he didn't get the blond, he would explode.

Naruto was careful in every step he made, except his kisses. They were fierce and wanting, leaving marks where he had bitten or sucked.

Sasuke began pulling of the blonds clothing article's off, letting them fly all over the room.

In the light of the candles Naruto saw Sasuke's body twitch in the pleasure of his movements. His own eyes lit red and looked cat like as the light reflected in them, and off of Sasuke's body.

The raven laid naked, except of his shirt that had fallen down his shoulders, and his dark hair lying spread out on the pillows.

Naruto was turned on alone by the sight of the raven, moaning and whining for his touches.

He pulled the raven up into his embrace, taking Sasuke's hand into his own and run it down his stomach, to his erected member.

Sasuke took his hand back, and licked on his fingers while he gave Naruto a dirty gawk. He ran his fingers down the blond's stomach again, and down to his member, and began rubbing it leisurely as he bit on the blond's lower lip.

It earned him a little moan from the blond, as he could feel some precum on his fingers. He took his hand up, licking the precum of his fingers.

He then began licking all the way down to Naruto's shaft, slowly moving his tongue around the tip of his member.

Naruto exclaimed a long awaited deep moan, which he had held in for weeks, if not months.

Sasuke took the whole of his length and dug deep a couple of times, which made Naruto grab hold of the pitch black hair, while he thrust into the raven's mouth.

Sasuke felt like gagging, but quickly got over the feeling as he found the blonds rhythm.

-

He slowly stopped as he could tell that Naruto was getting close, and began licking down the blond's balls, before again licking up Naruto's body.

Naruto panted as he could feel Sasuke rubbing their erected members against one another, while the raven kissed his throat.

"Turn around.." Naruto panted low in the raven's ears.

Sasuke did so, and turned his back to the blond, as he sat on his knees.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, tipping him a little far over.

"you sure of this.." he asked, as serious he could, still panting.

**To be continued**** MUHAHAH! **

**( I have**** to end it here – my limit is 15 pages per. Chapter)**

**-**

**-**

**HAH! You guys thought you were ****gonna**** read lemon huh?? Well in that case****just**** read my other story 'the strife', it has lemon.**

**Otherwise I hope you like it ****and**** see you in chapter four.. ****well****.. I hope...****think**** the reviews are a little too low.. ****so**** maybe a chapter four might.. ****maybe, ****perhaps **** might come.. ****SO REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Weekend

**NOT BETA TESTED YET!!!!! - therfore reviews on grammar will be used as toilet paper.**

**So here it ****is,**** chapter 4. **

**First of all; I am ****soooooo**** sorry that I haven't posted it months ago. I know**** I am a ****slub****. No need to tell me. **

**Now on with it.**** This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, for reasons there ****aint**** worth mentioning. (****again****, I am such a ****slub)**

**Disclaimer; The fuck! I own them both, and I will do what I want with them..! ****Muhahahah****….! - ****not**

**Warning?**** - should I warn at this time..****well**** if you have read until this point then I would presume you know it is ****yaoi****, otherwise.. WTF! **

**Dedicated to all of you who ****stick with me and keep reading this story.**

**R&R!**

**-**

**-**

"Goddamit Naruto! Just do it!"

Naruto didn't object to the sharpness, and the desire, there were deep in Sasuke's husky voice.

He slowly leaned over Sasuke's back, so they both were resting on all four. As Naruto advanced forward, he slowly slit into the raven's tight entrance, there were only lubricated by his own precum.

Sasuke made a scream as Naruto as slowly as he could, kept going all the way inside the raven. It did hurt Naruto to hear Sasuke scream, but only in fear of what they were doing was hurting the baby in some odd way, hell he didn't have that much knowledge about babies – he just knew how to make them apparently.

"nnnhh…" Sasuke bit his under lip, shutting his eyes hard, suppressing another scream that were threatening to burst out.

Naruto had advanced all the way up against Sasuke's back, and was now all the way inside the raven.

"Sasuke you okay..?" Naruto kissed Sasuke's naked shoulder, trying to comfort.

"mmn.." he looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

Naruto ran a hand up Sasuke's throat, turning Sasuke's face so he could plant a kiss on those silky lips of his.

Sasuke moved his hips slightly, to signal it was alright to continue.

Naruto sat up on his knees, holding the raven in place with both hands on his hips, as he began moving in slow thrusts.

After not so long the pain subsided and Sasuke felt the thrusts speeding up, and he could hear Naruto's pants mixing with moans once in a while.

"God…" Naruto panted in shallow breaths.

How in the hell they hadn't had sex for so long was beyond any common sense, because it was so freaking good!

Sasuke let out a light moan, as the pleasure, in which Naruto was inflicting, was ever increasing, and his hormones just seemed to be tipping over, enhancing the satisfying feeling tenfold.

"naru-.." the words died on Sasuke's lips, and he couldn't do much else than moan and pant in incoherent sentences that only made sense in his ecstasy flooded mind.

"nnnh.." Naruto pulled Sasuke up and ran a hand down his front, as he still kept thrusting in and out of the raven haired boy.

Knees on pillows, hair sticking and unsticking to their flushed faces, sweat began to drip from them both, as Naruto found..

"Aaahh..!?"

Sasuke's sweetspot.

Sasuke pulled in Naruto's blond locks as he threw his head backwards against Naruto's shoulder.

Another thrust came, striking the spot over again, letting Sasuke's breathing hitch.

Naruto pulled out ever so slowly, observing how Sasuke resumed his breathing. His hand ran down Sasuke's front, down to the neglected penis.

He thrusted fast back inside the raven, letting Sasuke's pant come out in mercilessly pleas of pleasure.

Sasuke's words died over again, even before he could say anything. The feeling of Naruto filling him, and the swift motions he made, it was pure and utter ecstasy, drugging his senses.

As Naruto picked up pace, he began moving his hand that were wrapped around Sasuke's penis, in even movements to his pace.

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's locks with both hands, as he arched his back.

"naa-ahh.."

Naruto stopped molesting Sasuke's member and moved one of Sasuke's hands from their death grip in his hair, and interlaced his fingers with Sasuke's. He then began again to move Sasuke's penis with their interlaced hands in even speed to his thrusts.

Sasuke moaned deep, rolling his eyes, so the white in them could be seen momentarily.

Naruto nibbled Sasuke's ear.

"nnhg.. I am coming.." he panted heavily and husky in Sasuke's ears, almost with the hint of a purr.

Sasuke tightened their interlaced fingers, and moved their hands faster, showing Naruto to end it fast.

Naruto made fast and deep thrusts over and over Sasuke's nerves, and moved their hands in a tempo still increasing, until Sasuke spilled his seed over their hands, moaning loudly.

Naruto felt Sasuke come, and the feeling of the inside of the raven tighten, he came in a deep thrust, almost lifting Sasuke off the floor.

"Aaaagh..!" Sasuke rode the wave that flushed both over him and Naruto as they had come nearly simultaneously.

Sasuke relaxed his body against Naruto's as he leaned a little back over, while Naruto slipped out of him.

Naruto untangled their sticky fingers from another, and let it rest on Sasuke's stomach, protecting.

After catching his breath, he tiredly opened his eyes, and placed his hand on Naruto's that were placed solid on the tip of his stomach.

"I am quite sure it is alright.."

Naruto turned his head and kissed his raven haired lover on the forehead.

"I know.. I just felt.." he came to a hold, his words stopping.

"what..? what is it?" Sasuke lifted himself from Naruto, concerned of what there was the matter, but felt Naruto holding a gentle hold on him.

"I am just.. happy.." Naruto said, feeling his voice coming out almost in sobs.

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand, and turned around to look at him. The blue eyed boy looked flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, but his eyes showed tears nesting in their curves.

He couldn't help of letting a smile form on his lips.

"I know.." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug, not caring that they were soaked in sweat and what not.

Naruto felt Sasuke's stomach press lightly against his own flat six pack.

"HUH!??" Naruto's eyes went saucer wide as he pulled Sasuke quickly out from their embrace, letting distance in between them.

"what?" Sasuke glared very question like at Naruto, receiving nothing other than a couple of blue eyes glaring at him as if he was from mars or something.

"what is-" Sasuke haltered and glared at Naruto, and then they both glared down at Sasuke.

"THE FUCK!?" Naruto's eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger, but they did.

"It kicked" Sasuke stated, rather numbed, still glaring at his stomach, where small movements seemed to occur.

Naruto sat as in chock. He handled the info about Sasuke being pregnant rather well, but this, this was all too much for his blond brain to handle.

"huh.. it feels a bit funny.." Sasuke chuckled as the experience sunk in.

Naruto's eyes had gone down to normal size, as he sat and saw Sasuke stroking a hand over his stomach.

"it just chocked me as hell" Naruto stated, after 5 minutes time. He never did comprehend things as fast as Sasuke had.

"no shit dobe.." Sasuke mused.

"I was not expecting it poking at me!" Naruto pouted, leaning down in eye level with Sasuke's stomach.

"Stop poking, or I will torment your 18 years of hell out here" Naruto lifted a brow.

"There.. I told him of"

"Nice dobe. You are threatening your still unborn child, and promising a hell when it is out.."

Sasuke lifted a brow at Naruto, quite mused to see that this unborn child inherited his bloody stubbornness.

"He was poking me!" Naruto exclaimed with big arm movements, pointing and sending glares down at Sasuke's stomach.

"it is unborn, therefore not at conscience, and we don't know if it will be a boy.."

Naruto lifted a finger, but let it dangle down again as he knew his protests didn't hold.

"I am sure it is a boy.. I mean.. how awkward would it not be if we had a girl!?" Naruto laughed nervously, but stopped as he scratched the back of his head, looking at Sasuke.

"You want a girl?"

"I might.. but I really don't care.." Sasuke tilted his head, letting his damp locks release themselves from his flushed face and cover up his eyes slightly.

'I hope it is a girl, I haven't got a mortal chance if I give birth to a mini me of Naruto'

"Sasuke you know I didn't mean it like that.." Naruto lifted Sasuke's head up so their eyes locked. He ran a hand through Sasuke's damp and wet hair, exposing his face clearly.

"You know I am happy right now.. and I don't have any idea of what is in there.. and that won't change once we know.." he closed the distance between him and the raven and kissed him on the lips ever so soft.

-

-

'Knock Knock'

"Wha- where.. who??.." Naruto sat right up, his hair pointing out to all sides.

'KnockKnockKnock'

"What..oh.." He adjusted to the morning light penetrating trough the curtains of living room. He then remembered that they had fallen asleep, him and Sasuke, on the many pillows. He instantly turned to see Sasuke still sound asleep. He took the blanket and pulled up over the raven, before he jumped in his boxers.. if he knew where they were.

"The fuck did they go.." Naruto looked around the room.

'and I struck gold..'

Over on the coffee table they were dangling ever so nicely, a pair of silky blue ones.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Coming!" Naruto yelled, jumping in his boxers, almost stumbling over shoes and pants.

'could they keep it down.. Sasuke is still sleeping.. sheesh'

He cracked the door open, again adjusting to the stream of morning light.

"Dude! Why didn't you pick up your phone!? I have called like a gazillion times..!" Kiba was practically yelling him right into his face.

Naruto slit out the door, and closed it behind him, cautious not to wake the slumbering family inside.

"I have been busy.." Naruto said, after his eyes could muster the sun.

"I see.. " Kiba lifted a brow, pointing out that Naruto was only standing in his underwear… taken on the wrong way.

"arg! Kiba.. what you want?" Naruto felt slightly annoyed, hell, he felt annoyed as hell.

"I came to pick you up.. but I guess.. you are busy.." Kiba tip toed to look in to the house.

"yes well I am busy and I have to go.. so I will call you later.." Naruto gave a stern look, and waited for Kiba to go.

"Okay dude.. I will see you later.. I hope.." Kiba tip toed again, but couldn't see, and then trailed off.

'What time is it anyway..' Naruto turned and walked in the house, locking the door as he trailed over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke??" The raven haired lover had disappeared.

"What?? I had to piss.. again.. for like the third time to day already"

Sasuke came walking out of the toilet, blanket slung around him looking very toga like.

"You've been up already?" Naruto walked over and placed his hands around the ever growing waist of Sasuke.

"Yea.. Someone is pressing on my bladder constantly, so sleep is not that common to me anymore.." a hand ran down his stomach. God he hated he had to piss all the time. Why God, why??! Pregnancy is about joy, not freaking peeing.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Take a warm bath.. and I will go make some breakfast.." the raven nodded and turned around, walking back to the toilet.

"Better not be freaking ramen!" he yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I know!" Naruto found himself a pair of sweats and began the whole process – because it was a freaking process to cook- of making breakfast to his koi.

-

-

The slick Audi rolled up the Uchiha resident's driveway.

'bout damn time.. '

Sasuke walked in, placing his keys where he always had, and proceeded to go upstairs.

"I assume you had a nice time at Naruto.." Itachi asked, standing in his suit at the end of the stairs, sounding a thing in between pissed and disappointed.

"yes" Sasuke was not in the mood for chit chat with Itty right now. He could only think of his bed.. Oh his ever beloved bed.

"I was concerned you know.." Itachi received his briefcase from the maid, who trailed off again.

"No need to be Itty.." Sasuke gave a halfhearted smile and resumed his walk up the stairs.

"I have to go. The office is swamped. But you know the number if some things comes up, or else call Kisame.." Itachi then trailed off, and left in his BMW.

Sasuke finally reached his room.

'thank god for small joys in life.. '

He slumped down on his bed, snuggling in the sheets, dozing off to dreamland.

-

-

"SOOOO!!"

Naruto ignored Iruka. Obvious reason to why, but also because he was just plainly a pain in the buttock.

"I come home to a house smelling like a thing between I don't know.. jasmines and what I only can describe as aftersex.." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Iruka.

"Don't give me that look! I know how aftersex smells.. remember I date a perv.." Iruka did have a point. Kakashi was a perv without limits, just like Jiraya, just a bit more discreet somehow.

"I am telling you squat.. and I have things to do.. " Naruto got up from the couch and left the house.

'God, Iruka and his uber sensitive nostrils..' He walked down the street to Kiba's, he might as well. Kiba only dared to question so much, where as Iruka did not have that ability.

Walking up the driveway that was filled with dog toys and car junk, Naruto spotted Kiba with his head down in the old Monte Carlo's engine.

"Hey tard" Naruto walked over on the other side of the hood.

"Wonder if you had died over there…" Kiba grinned and pulled out a piece of the engine.

"I have just been busy.. that's all.. need a hand? 'Cause I can see you have no clue what so ever to what you are doing." Naruto grinned in his trademark fox grin.

"I have to! It is the turbo intercooler.. I need to make the suction better.. " Kiba held up the intercooler.

"I was right.." Naruto pulled up his sleeves and began pulling and screwing things out.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Kiba almost dropped his cooler as he glared at Naruto, digging away in his precious car.

"I knew it. It is the timing belt.. we need some parts to fix it total.. "

Kiba dropped his jaw.

"How the fuck do you do that!" He hated how Naruto just had to look at it, in order to see the problem.

"Why did you walk over here? Your car still at the shop??" Kiba asked as he installed the cooler again.

Naruto swallowed deep.

"No. I sold it."

'Here it goes..' Naruto could already tell the question coming.

"WHAT!? What you mean by you sold it!" Kiba hollored, slamming his head up in the open hood.

"Ite..the fuck."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed deep.

"I sold it because I needed a station car instead" he took the tools out of Kiba's hands and finished the installation of the cooler.

"You what?? For what!?" Kiba smacked his head up in the hood again.

"ARG! The fuck!!!"

"Because I like shopping.. What do you think I need a station car for, you asshat!" Naruto placed the tools in his pockets.

"I.. You.. What??" Kiba glared question marks at Naruto.

"I have to spell everything for you don't I?" Naruto felt the urge to slap his forehead, but didn't.

'now I know how Sasuke must feel..'

"Why do people by station cars?" Naruto asked, assured that God was testing his patience.

"Because… They can't have their crap in an ordinary human car??" Kiba asked, looking more and more confused.

"No dogbrain.."

"Because.. hmm… They are too many to fit in an ordinary car?" Kiba asked still very confused.

"Ahh yes.. And why is that my friend?" Naruto lifted a knowing eyebrow.

Kiba tapped his oil filled fingers against his chin, leaving marks, as he pondered the question.

"I don't know.." - was his final conclusion.

"Because they are families, Kiba.. They can't fit in other cars since they are too many in the family"

"Family??"

"Yes, family.." the urge of hitting his forehead seemed even more tempting now than ever for Naruto.

'When will the coin fall..'

"What do you mean you need a car because of fam-…" Kiba's word died. And realization dawned his features.

"You… you.." He spaced out.

"Kiba.. yo, dog manure.. you alright??" And with that Kiba tipped far over and fell with a loud 'thump' to the ground, landing on his butt.

"You… you.."

Naruto sat down beside Kiba, who seemed to have a bit hard swallowing such news.

"Yes Kiba, I am going to be a dad.. Is it that hard to comprehend?"

Kiba looked at him, almost offended.

"Hell no! I am just wondering the fuck you knocked up!"

Then the smack hit his forehead. What in Christ was that for a reaction coming from his best friend?

"I did not knock anyone up.. As per say.." well half of it was true. Okay one third of it was true… Alright, he did knock someone up.

Kiba raised a brown brow and looked more comprehensive at Naruto than earlier.

"Riiiiight.. well who is the lucky girl??"

This is where Naruto had predicted that he could have just a teensy bit of a problem, because telling first he was gay and then that it was Sasuke who was pregnant. How in the world should dogbrain understand that? And with those words tumbling in his brain Naruto plain and flat answered.

"Sasuke"

"Huh?? Come again there tard.. I thought you just said Sasu- ke.." Kiba looked at Naruto, who just nodded without looking at his friend.

Big eyes appeared in Kiba's tanned face, as he looked at Naruto.

"The fuck! You knocked up Mr. Ice prince!?"

"You could say that, yes.." Naruto ran his thumb over his silver bracelet.

"And he is carrying your child.. Right now?" Kiba needed to get it cut out very clearly, because this was damn unrealistic.

"Yes. He is a little more than 5 months in his pregnancy.." Naruto turned and looked at Kiba, letting a hint of a smile grace his face.

Kiba swallowed hard.' To. Much. Info.'

"Well.. uhm.. I am not quite sure what to say dude.. I mean..Wow.." Kiba scratched his dark frizzy hair, as his eyes turned to normal size.

"Maybe you know.. Congratulations or something.." Naruto grinned.

"OF COURSE! Congrat Dude!" Kiba seemed to turn normal again, swallowing more and more of the information.

Naruto grinned, letting silence fall for a couple of moments.

"Then.. Was it Sasuke who you.." Kiba made with his fingers the sign for having sex, rather acting like ten year old.

"Err.. Yea.." Naruto felt a blush hit his cheeks, as he confessed that he had had sex with Sasuke last night.

"My Gawd.." Kiba's face turned in a way that could not be described which made Naruto glare at him.

"I mean I am happy you guys are happy and shit.. I just.. " Kiba's face turned again in an indescribable manner.

"I just don't get guys that screw.." Kiba said, trying to straighten his face.

It was fair enough to say so, than just to keep it in, and Naruto was thankful for having such an open hearted friend.

"I know.. I don't get it myself either.." Kiba turned and grinned at Naruto, who just laughed.

They were friends after all, if they could survive drugs, fights and quarrels, then they would also survive this. It was after all a happy event.

"Can I be godfather then??" Kiba asked after a little while of silence.

Naruto glared at him, completely taken by surprise.

"If you want, then yes.."

"I think I want to.." Kiba said, letting his sight travel over his car, and changing subject.

"I can't believe you sold it.." and the matters turned back to normal.

-

-

Luckily it was Saturday. Thank god for weekends. Though that did not change matters much for Sasuke.

Being pregnant, having hormones flying in every thinkable direction and having the dobe as boyfriend was just like a dream, and then yet again, it could be nightmare.

'briiiing briiiing'

"The fuck is calling me at this hour.." Well give. It was 3 in the afternoon, and it could hardly be described as an indecent hour to call up on, even if one was pregnant.

"This is Sasuke.." Sasuke said, with a dull, annoying and completely drugged up voice.

"Were you sleeping??" it was a statement, not a question.

"Hn" was someone calling just to annoy, because he didn't hesitate killing whoever it was. Had they never heard of pregnant people being more deadly than black cobras?

"I just wanted to invite you home later.." Sasuke lifted a tired eye open.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes.. Because I haven't learned talking sasukish yet.. " and a chuckle could be heard.

'He definitely just called to annoy' that blond dobe of a boyfriend of his.

"Yes.. I will come.." Sasuke said, sounding even duller than earlier.

"Awesome. See ya later koi.." and with that Naruto flipped the phone close, leaving Sasuke to resume his dreamland adventures.

"So is he coming later??" Kiba asked, as the two of them sat on the grass patch beside the car, drinking beers. Well some sort of relaxation was needed.

"Yea.. I think we can tell Iruka now.. He is also a pain in the ass for keep asking.." Naruto took a big sip of his beer.

"I can only imagine" Kiba joined him and took also a big sip.

"You gonna reveal the new car for him soon then?" Kiba asked, looking at the blonde beside him.

"No, it need modifications here and there.. So it is probably first gonna be finish when he is due date arrive.." Naruto said, letting a small blush hit his cheeks.

"Huh? What now?" Kiba asked, as he spotted the tint on his cheeks.

"Nothing really.. It just hit me.. That I am actually gonna have a child.. In less than 4 months.." Naruto sighed.

"No shit blondie.." Kiba chuckled, and sipped some of his beer.

"I know it already.. It just feels like.. Odd to think 'bout.." Naruto took a last sip of his beer, and placed the empty bottle on the grass beside him.

"Shit hell, I would also freak out if I had knocked someone up.." Kiba said, glancing at beer in his hand.

Naruto ran a hand through his spike blond hair, closing his eyes briefly.

"I know.. I freaked out too.. Just not when Sasuke was around.. He didn't need to see me freak out, since he himself probably was freaking out the most.." Naruto twirled is bracelet around his wrist, trying to calm down.

"Dude.. You are alright.. I mean you are gonna be a great dad.." Kiba said, resting a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'A great dad..' Naruto smiled at that comment.

**-**

**-**

**Remember to REVIEW.**

**The first one gets a cookie 'throw cookies at people'**** – AHAHAH!**


	5. The Doctor's appointment

**Chapter 5**

**NON BETA VERSION –remarks on grammar will be used to make confetti strips. X3**

**Here it is ppl!! Yir!! Chappy 5!! Gomen for the long time waiting, but I personally think this is the best chapter so far and hope you do too. **

**And since Dragon77 was the first to leave a review (thnx u so ever hun!) she will get a oneshot from me… cause I am nice. –lmao! **

**So contact me Dragon77 by PM to discuss further details. **

**R&R!!**

**It makes me so happy!! X3**

As Naruto trotted home from Kiba's, leaving the dog boy to his beloved Monte Carlo again – 'damn dogbreath really needs to learn a thing or two about cars..' -, he ran a hand through his messy blonds.

Thoughts running over what Kiba had said to him before leaving, '_you are gonna be a great dad_..', he felt sure that he and Sasuke was going to make it through, they had to. Sasuke was after all VERY pregnant and that was hardly the issue here, it was more.. well, more the thought that he soon would hear clatters of small feet running, a thought that frankly made his skin crawl.

'..breathe Uzumaki…'

Entering the driveway at his home, he saw Iruka sitting on the porch, grading assignments again, and sipping his coffee.

"I wondered where you had trailed off to.." Iruka teased, smiling carefree, making the scar on the bridge of his nose bend slightly to the smile.

"Just visiting Kiba.." Naruto sat down in the old chair beside Iruka's, making it creak as he sat.

"Okay.." Iruka scribbled something on a paper now and again, while listening to Naruto beside him.

"Uhm Iruka.. I have invited Sasuke over for dinner tonight.." Naruto said, looking down at the porch, letting his blue eyes travel over the old spots of paint and marks that had come over the years.

"Well that is nice.. any specific reason as to why?" Iruka still didn't look up at Naruto, he just kept scribbling on some papers, making notes on how lousy his students seem to get for every year – 'damn new age kids..'

"Yea.. but I will tell you more later.." and with that as the last warning for what there was about to come later that evening, Naruto went inside the house.

"He seems to have a lot on his mind.. he's never this quiet.. nor calm.." Iruka had gone worried the last couple of months for Naruto, the boy just seemed to change in front of his very eyes and it was to a certain point… quite disturbing. He sent a concerned look out in the blue, wondering what the cryptic language Naruto was speaking to him in meant.

-

-

"Okay.. damit! I am up.. I am going!! No need to push!!" Sasuke rolled in the bed, trying to regain some sort of balance as he sat up on the bed side.

"Just because you are 50 Uzumaki does not allow you to be as annoying as that blonde dobe.." Sasuke mumbled to himself, as he waddled tired to the connected bathroom.

'Damn that Uzumaki for his annoying genes..'

However humiliating it was for Sasuke's pride – and it was humiliating- , he had to sit and pee, because he was the last couple of times having problems to actually see where his dick was – 'damn that big stomach!'- so he had to swallow his pride regarding his manhood, and sit down.

'Wonder why that blonde dobe invited me over..' not really denying that he was use to see the blonde every day and had begun to miss Naruto when he wasn't around, Sasuke pondered to what his lover was up to.

'..and is Iruka going to be there??' Sasuke's eyes widened.

'I can't hide this that much anymore, so he is going to find out this way..'

Sasuke finished up and turned on the knobs to the shower.

'..unless that blond moronic dweeb is thinking of telling him..' Sasuke undressed himself, and stepped into the warm water, feeling it massage his sore stretched muscles on his back.

'Well I guess it is only fair… he is going to know sooner nor later..' Closing his eyes the raven exclaimed a deep sigh, massaging his own shoulder, trying to relax some of the tense muscles forming there.

Sasuke felt a little kick against the inside of his skin.

"yea.. I know…." Letting his hand rest on the spot where he felt the kick, he began humming a tune, something he heard Naruto hum when he thought Sasuke was asleep, trying to make the baby calm down.

**Flashback: **

"mmhn.. stop poking me sasuke.."

Naruto turned, flipping his drool covered pillow over, trying to ignore Sasuke's poking in his side.

"oi.. sleeping here bastard.." quirking a blue eye open, Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was lying on his side beautiful face against Naruto and sound asleep – for once.

Being a little baffled Naruto opened his other blue eye in confusion, but soon felt another poke.

"What the..?" Lifting the sheets only a little, he ran is hand down Sasuke's stomach, feeling the cool skin underneath his warm palm.

'he is all cold..'

A little kick reacted to the warmth of Naruto's hand.

"Yea I know baby.. it's cold.. " Naruto sat up, and left the bed quietly to retrieve another blanket.

Slowly not to wake Sasuke, he tucked the blanket over the raven and his passenger, before crawling under it himself.

"There we go.. now you should go to sleep babe, otherwise I gotta hear the bastard complain all day tomorrow". Naruto ran his hand over the raven haired boy's belly, feeling the little child react.

"Please babe.. do it for daddy.." Naruto's blue eyes never left Sasuke's belly, otherwise he would have seen a couple of dark orbs looking at him, observing him in silence.

"Okay.. one song, and then bed I tell you.." Letting his head rest against his palm, Naruto sighed.

"I think this song was something my mom sang for me.. 'cause I remember her voice, her soft voice, singing it.. " letting his big warm hand wander Sasuke's belly, he began to slowly and softly sing a lullaby.

End of flashback.

Sasuke hummed the tune, feeling himself calm down a little. It had all been so hectic ever since he found out that he was pregnant, and he was getting very tired of it. Not only that, but soon he would be too big to hide the fact that he was pregnant, a thing he did not look forward to – he actually feared some of the fangirls, they could be quite gruesome when travelling in packs.

'Well it can't be helped I guess..' Sasuke finished his shower, toweled up and went on a search for something he actually still could fit – thought the possibilities kept getting slimmer for every passing day, and there was no way on this god given earth that he would ever take that hideous maternity shirt on which Itty had bought, hell simply had to freeze over – twice – if he was to wear that.

So settling with what he could fit, a hoodie and a pair of sweats was his choice of the day, he went on his way over to the blonde's house.

-

-

"No no and guess what..? NO!" Naruto was having a rather loud discussion with his beloved guardian, so it could be heard all the way through the house and out to the front door which Sasuke was currently standing in front of.

'ding doooong'

"Naruto I am for the last time telling you, there is not supposed to go that much garlic in a ramen!"

"There is too!"

"There is not!?"

Sasuke sighed deep, feeling his feet already beginning to get sore and heavy from the standing up.

'Those two are never going to quit are they..well not Naruto anyway..'

Knocking this time, Sasuke could hear Naruto's voice travel through the house as he could hear him walking towards the front door, still arguing loudly with Iruka.

"I am sure you read wrong Iruka!!" Opening the door, Naruto yelled over his shoulder before greeting Sasuke with a grin.

"Hey!"

Sasuke huffed. He wanted to sit down, and it could definitely not go fast enough, damit! There was a limit to how long a pregnant man neither could nor should stand.

"Dobe are you letting me in or what?" Sasuke lifted a brow in what was plain and simple - aggravation, due to the slow processing brain in Naruto's head – yea he wanted to sit down very desperately.

"Oh yea..! Come in.." Naruto stepped aside, letting Sasuke aim for the now well known soft couch, but got caught in Naruto's embrace.

"Teme what are you doing?! Iruka is here!" Though Sasuke soon felt his aggravation slowly dissolving, as he let himself get consumed by the strong and secure arms that embraced him.

"I know.." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead in a chaste kiss.

After a couple of moments silence…

"I planned on telling Iruka tonight.." Naruto said without any further warning.

" I kinda sensed that.." Sasuke took the heavy smell of Naruto's cologne mixed with his own musk in, feeling it almost saturate from the blond and onto his own body.

"You don't mind, do you?" Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's, tightening his embrace a little.

"no."

Iruka was as much as family as Itachi was, and it only seemed fair to let him know as well. Though it scared him, and he unconsciously tugged at Naruto's shirt.

"Sasuke.." Squeezing his raven haired lover, Naruto slowly let go of his embrace.

Smiling a reassuring "Everything is going to be okay"-smile, Naruto walked off to the kitchen, taking up his conversation with Iruka again.

"Naruto I do think 10 pieces of garlic is a bit over the top!"

Sasuke sighed, before remembering that he was aiming for the couch before being caught. He placed a hand on his stomach, and sat down very slowly – it took time now to sit down, and once sitting the chance of getting up within two hours was rather nil, if there was any at all.

"Naruto!! Not that many vegetables!!!"

Sasuke couldn't even be bothered to linger at the panic there were attached to Iruka's voice, as he yelled at Naruto in the small kitchen.

"Oh stop whining! Veggies are good for you Iru!" Naruto grinned at Iruka who by now took his withdraw from the kitchen.

"So Sasuke how have school been?" Iruka asked as he took a seat across from Sasuke, on one of the floor pillows.

Still letting his hand rest unconsciously on his stomach, Sasuke looked at Iruka.

"Been okay." Though quickly laying his hand by his side when his eyes met Iruka's who were looking at his stomach.

"There's dinner!" Naruto waltzed in with the last plate of food and grinned at Iruka. Their discussion about food had lasted since they began 2 hours ago, and it wasn't about to be let down just because Naruto won this one little battle.

Iruka got up, and walked over to the table, pulling out his chair, when his eyes caught Sasuke trying to get up from the couch. Hand on his belly, Sasuke tried to pry himself out of the death grip the couch seemed to have taken on him.

"Here.." Naruto let his hand out for Sasuke to take hold of, though roughly being slapped away.

"I can do it myself teme.." Sasuke's pride was not about to die just because of some extra weigh. Damit! He was Sasuke Uchiha!

"Damit bastard! Just let me help!" Naruto let his hand out again, and after struggling with pride or wanting to get up, he sighed and grabbed Naruto's hand.

Iruka stood in a chock kind of manner and observed the scene in front of him. If he didn't know better he would have sworn Sasuke was pregnant, but then again.. that was just a silly thought.

'Yes that's just plain silly Iruka..'

Supporting with one hand on his stomach and the other against Naruto, Sasuke managed to get to his feet and waddle to the table and sit down. – 'I am never getting up from this chair again..' he mentally noted when he sat down.

Shaking his head from the idea, Iruka sat down across from Naruto, with Sasuke on his left side.

"So this look nice Naruto.. but you haven't quite told me the reason as to why you invited Sasuke over.. it seemed so secretly.."

Iruka poured some wine, and gave the bottle to Sasuke, who just passed it on to Naruto.

"Sasuke you don't drink wine?" Iruke asked, noticing the only glass in front of the raven was one filled with water.

"..not for the next 4 months I am not.." Sasuke mumbled to himself, though not loud enough to be heard.

"What?" Iruka lifted a brow, as he strained to hear Sasuke's words.

"Well.. Iru.." Naruto said, sighing deep before continuing on to the hard part.

'This is loads harder than I imagined..'

Sasuke would have said it all out easy and loud, though it was not his place to tell this time, and therefore he chose to stay silent, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Uhm.. Sasuke and I.. we are together." Naruto started slow, not really feeling that secure as he did prior that day.

"Well.. I kinda guessed that.." Iruka smiled, feeling happy for Naruto and the other teen.

"There's more.." Naruto said, stopping Iruka in his happy rays of rainbow.

"So?"

"Yea.. Sasuke is pregnant, and I am the father.." Naruto gulped low.

Sitting a moment, Iruka did not move, not. One. Single. Movement.

'thud'

"Oh great Uzumaki.." Sasuke heaved in annoyance.

"He fainted!" Naruto pushed the chair out and ran to Iruka, lifting him up so he sat on the chair again.

"Iruka! Iruka!!"

'slap slap'

"IRUKA!"

'slapslapslap'

"Wake up!" Naruto yelled Iruka in the face, almost making his neat brown hair in his ponytail stand out in every direction.

"wha..what?" Iruka's eyes opened slowly, before realization dawned his features, and his eyes went saucer wide.

"NARUTO!" Iruka stared at Sasuke who just sat and sipped his water in his usual stoic manner.

"Yea.." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"When did this happen.. no forget that.. how.. when.. Sasuke?" Iruka's eyes paced between Sasuke and Naruto before they settled on his plate in front of him.

Naruto walked over behind Sasuke's chair, resting both hands on the raven's shoulders in a form of seeking emotional support.

"Sasuke is a little over 5 months in his pregnancy.." Iruka's eyes finally loosened, and returned to their normal almond size, as he turned to look at Naruto who was looking down at Sasuke with a gentle smile.

"I am.. Naruto.. Sasuke.. why.. why didn't you tell me earlier?" Iruka looked at the two, letting a teardrop fall in sheer happiness.

"Well.. we.. I .. " Naruto sighed.

"We wanted to, but we just felt it would be best if we waited.."

Iruka got up from his chair, and walked as in a daze over to Naruto who was still standing next to Sasuke's chair. Iruka reached out his arm. Naruto glared at Iruka, then at his arm, and then at Iruka again before taking hold of outreached hand.

"Congratulations Naruto.." Iruka smiled proud at Naruto, as he shook his hand.

"Thanks Iruka.." Smiling just as joyous back, Naruto hugged Iruka.

"Thanks.."

Sasuke felt kind of the third wheel – which did not sit well with the Uchiha-, even though he was the one being majorly pregnant, and hungry. He suddenly felt very hungry.

"Oh Sasuke! Congratulation to you too!!" Iruka shook the ravens hand too, and soon they all sat around the table again.

And after the luxurious dinner…

"So do you know if it is a boy or a girl yet?" Iruka asked, being all happy days of sunshine.

"No, we have chosen not to know before the baby is actually here.." Naruto replied, grinning proudly.

"Okay.. then have you thought of any names?" Iruka looked at Sasuke, who hadn't said much, but that wasn't unlike the raven.

"No."

"Well I thought it would be cool to name the baby, if it is a girl, after Sasuke's mom.. but I got my butt kicked for that comment.." Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

"And I can do it again dobe.." Sasuke send a deadly glare.

"heh yea.. kay.."

"Well if it is a boy Yuki could be a nice name.." Iruka smiled, making his eyes curve in a happy manner.

"Yuki?? Well yea sounds nice.. though I think it would be cool with a name from within the family.." the blond replied, munching is dessert.

"Your father's name?" Iruka inquired.

Sasuke's ears perked, he had never known much to Naruto's family history, not details as names anyway. So learning this new information intrigued him.

"Yea that could be.."

"What is your father's name Naruto?" Both Naruto and Iruka looked at the raven.

"Minato" Naruto answered smiling.

-

-

Entering the huge and everlasting empty Uchiha mansion, Sasuke sighed deep as he slipped out of his shoes. His feet were mysteriously beginning to swell unexpected, and it annoyed him senseless, because not only was his body demanding more room in his clothe, but now his feet also?

Oh this pregnancy just kept getting better and better, did it not?

"Where have you been?" Sasuke turned in the dark hallway, trying to locate his brother's voice in the night.

"Naruto's" Sasuke replied sternly.

"I was worried sick!!" Itachi walked over and smiled at Sasuke.

"Gomen" Sasuke smiled back, or he would if he had any more energy in his body left.

"No need, just tell next time, okay?" Itachi nuzzled the dark hair on his little brother's head, before trailing off to his study to resume his so called "artistic expressionism".

Sasuke ran his hand through the messy strands, combing it right back to its natural spiky way as he made his way to the stairs.

'I am never getting up those steps at this hour.' Oh how irony was cruel. He had to use the room on the main floor tonight, just as Itty had suggested some time back. Oh Sasuke's pride was falling to pieces these days, no correct that, they had been that ever since Naruto came into his life. So long time ago.

-

-

"Naruto you in here?"

"Yea dogmanure.."

"I do have a name blondie" Kiba smirked at Naruto who rolled out from underneath the old station car.

"Yea and I give a rats ass.. 's up?" Naruto got up from his wheelie and dried his oil filled fingers in a cloth dangling from his jeans, though smearing his jeans in oil in the process.

"Not much, you just vanished after class, so I figured you'd be here" Kiba grinned, like another all knowing God, handing Naruto a soda.

"Yup, I have to use the schools mechanics for this, otherwise Sasuke is gonna find out.." Naruto took the soda, and sat down on a pile of tires, gesturing to Kiba to join.

"How is he actually? I haven't seen nor heard that much since you told me, 3 weeks ago.." asked Kiba, who had acquired the latest magazine of "_Street machines_" which was neatly spread out on his lap.

"He is okay, he was going to.. oh fuck!" Naruto's eyes went extra wide in memory.

"What?" Kiba lifted a brow though looking very bored at the same time, a thing he had picked up from spending time with Shikamaru.

"I was supposed to go with him to the doctor's appointment! He is gonna kill me, until I fry in hell for all eternity!" Naruto pulled in his blond hair while imaging thousands of ways for the Uchiha to kill him slowly, and very painfully.

"Don't you think he'll be alright?" Kiba asked, flipping carelessly through the magazine not even sensing the blond's expression of death spreading.

"No. You haven't seen him mad.. it is like... blood and gore everywhere" Naruto began to run back and forth in the shop, collecting his things.

"Well mate.. then you are royally fucked." Kiba looked up from his magazine, grinning very evil at the panicked blond.

"Yea, well.. come to my funeral dogbreath!" said Naruto, before waving and running out of the shop.

"Sure do Blondie!" Kiba waved, and resumed his ogling of the new mustang convertible in the mid section of the magazine. In fold out poster size. Oh the happiness of magazines… and fold out models.

-

-

Oh did patience have an alias it would definitely not be Sasuke. Said raven haired teen was currently sitting on a VERY cold and very sterile table, in nothing but a paper gown, and with an insanely big vein popping in his forehead, threatening to burst at any given moment. That blond moron better have the excuse of his life to be dumping him at something this important. Hell, an aircraft falling down on his head wouldn't even going to cut it, he would have to have a damn good excuse, like he was run over 4 times by a train and then hit by an aircraft before he was going to live this down – if ever.

"Mr. Uchiha you have to calm down, your blood pressure is quite high.." The doctor noted out loud to Sasuke who chose to close his eyes.

'Damn you Uzumaki for knocking me up..'

"Mr. Uchiha you really have to calm down, the high blood pressure is not good for the child" The doctor poked and prodded at the annoyed Uchiha who was feeling much like a voodoo doll at this point.

"Well Mr. Uchiha this all looks good so far, all your physical reactions are fine as far I can see and your body seem to be in a good shape. So let's have a look and see if the little one is just as healthy" the doctor smiled gently and padded on the table for Sasuke to lie down.

"Now Mr.Uchiha if you could pull your gown up so we can have a little look inside.."

Not really willing Sasuke pulled his gown up, exposing his stretched skin on his belly, feeling the cold gel being rubbed around by the ultra sound scanner.

"You didn't want to know the gender right Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded and turned to see the little figure emerging on the monitor, and the sound of the little heart pounding through the small speakers.

It was beyond words. Sasuke felt lost as he looked at the little child on the screen, and even without noticing, a little teardrop left the corner of his eye. It had grown so much, and now he could really see it becoming a baby, becoming someone – from him and Naruto.

An odd feeling of loneliness touched his heart. This was something he had meant to share with Naruto, a special moment for both of them to grasp what their life was going to be all about in 3 months time.

Sasuke turned away from the screen.

"Well it looks fine and healthy as far I can hear and see Mr. Uchiha, and you can be very proud". The doctor rolled on his little chair over to his desk, leaving the nurse to dry the gel away from the raven haired boy who soon changed back to his sweats and hoodie.

"Just remember to eat a little more, the next couple of months is going to be hard, and you will need your energy as well as the child, so eat a lot and enjoy your pregnancy" the doctor's eyes curved up in a happy way, as he beg Sasuke farewell.

He really wanted Naruto to be there, just to have hold his hand and heard the little heartbeat and the child they had created. Walking pass other pregnant women Sasuke reached the front door and walked down the street.

-

-

"SASUKE!!"

'Damit! Where has that bastard gone off to?'

Making a lot of noise in the little clinic, Naruto yelled.

"Oh Mr. Uzumaki, you just missed him.. he left 5 min ago" the doctor walked up to the hyperventilating blond and smiled the happy curves again.

"How.. " breathing hard from the running, Naruto tried to talk.

"How is he?? And the baby??" He bent over supporting his hands on his knees, while catching his breath.

"Oh they are just perfect. Both in tip top shape. I have a video of the child if you want to see?" The doctor implied the late blond to follow him.

"Take a seat.." the doctor nodded at a chair and took a tape from a little shelf in the office.

"You just say when you are done and I will come and get the tape" he then gave the tape to Naruto, and left him to his own privacy in the white sterile office.

A rough oil filled thumb graced the video.

'So sorry Sasuke.. I wasn't there with you..'

Plopping the tape in the recorder the picture of the little child appeared. The heartbeat sounding strong, the movements good and.. he wasn't there to have witnessed it.

'Damit!'

Naruto's heart dropped when one of the little hands seemed to wave at him.

'Oh babe… you are so perfect..' Naruto's heart skipped a beat, or two. He felt like it was so surreal and yet so true, he had been so busy with the car that he missed out on something this beautiful, damn him and his short term memory!

Naruto left the clinic with a wave and walked as in haze, leaving his facial expression in a place between disappointment and happiness, though letting none of the feelings show.

"..sasuke.."

'I need to.. I need to find him..!'

Turning his self pity into pure will power Naruto ran the street that lead to the Uchiha mansion.

'I have to, I just have to..'

Hearing his feet hit the sidewalk with hard thumps from his heavy military boots, he ran the streets, until he saw certain black hair pointing up in a rather noticeable way.

Lowering his speed until it became slow and he only walked, he soon reached the waddling raven who on the other hand was slow. A turtle would have passed him, maybe even a snail.

Without any warning what so ever, Naruto hugged the raven haired boy from behind, stopping him in his waddling.

"I am sorry.." Naruto whispered low in the raven's ear.

Not a word left Sasuke. He was beyond mad at this point and his Uchiha blood was boiling, but he choose to remain without any further reaction.

"Sasuke.. gomen.."Naruto squeezed the boy a little harder.

"I don't care.." Sasuke remained stoic, and his voice displayed no anger nor happiness.

"Sasuke.. " Naruto turned the raven a little forceful, and looked into the dark orbs, and was surprised at the hurtful feelings he could seem to read from them.

"Sasuke.. the baby really is perfect.. I saw it on a video tape down at the clinic.."Naruto released a single tear, letting it travel down his tanned cheek.

Looking at the teardrop, and the sky blue eyes there were looking back at him, Sasuke soon found his hand brushing away the drop.

"Don't cry.." a hint of a smile formed on Sasuke's lips.

'That idiot just seems to turn me into pudding every time he looks at me..'

Naruto smiled, and took Sasuke by the wrist.

"Come on.. I will show you something.."

Sasuke looked confused at his very stupid and very forgetful blond boyfriend, who somehow melted his heart.

-

-

"Sasuke you alright?" Naruto lifted a brow as he looked behind him to find the raven far behind.

"Dope.. you try to have swollen and sore feet.. and walk 7 blocks.."

'Damn you bloody doctor.. enjoy being pregnant my ass!'

"Oh come here .." and with a flash of an eye Naruto had scoped Sasuke up and was carrying him in bridal style.

"TEME!! Put me down!! I will not be manhandled like this!!" the last standing wall of Uchiha's pride just fell crumbling to the ground – loudly.

People ogled the two of them as Naruto happy leaped the two last blocks with a Sasuke in his arms who was trying to hide his shameful red face. The embarrassment was simply too big to ignore.

-

-

**Leave a review!! Cause I love them so much!!! – lurve from moi!**


	6. The Shoppinglist

**CHAPTER 6**

**A/N - ****YAY!! go me.. or not go me. yea, I know.. this should have been done ages upon ages ago, but as I hope you guys read, I had to move, exams.. yes one good excuse after another... **

**but no more!! cause it is done!!**

**hope you guys like it - and dragon77 i havent forgot ur oneshot, all things in due time I say.**

**rated: m for molestation**

**NON BETA VERSION!! - so reviews on grammar will be used to draw my ugly manga on. **

**R&R!**

**-**

**-**

Finally being put down on solid ground, Sasuke tried to regain balance, momentarily forgetting he had some extra weigh a place he by now should have gotten use to – making him sway back and forth until he had regained back his balance, and adjusted himself to the again standing position he was now in.

"School?" Lifting a dark brow delicately, Sasuke crossed his arms on top of his bulging stomach, giving Naruto a rather questioning slash deadly look.

"Yup. School." Grinning broadly, Naruto grabbed the still bright blushing raven by the wrist, tucking him along.

"Watch it teme, I am not a piece of furniture you know!" Trying to pry his wrist free, Saskue only succeed in making the blonds hold that much tighter on it.

"Would you just shut up and wait.. sheesh.." Rolling his eyes Naruto walked up in front the closed garage, pulling Sasuke in front of him.

"Wait here.." Winking before walking inside the garage from a side door, Naruto turned on the switch which began moving the front garage door, making it creak and scream out as it got rolled up.

"A car?" it was more a statement than an actual question from Sasuke, and it came out with a hint of annoyance attached to it.

'He can't be serious; he was late because of a car?' Taking the same position as previous, Sasuke lifted a brow again.

"Yes. A car. And if you would stop sounding like a prude, I would have told you the car was for you.. for us.." Naruto walked up to the raven haired teen, resting his hands on Sasuke's thin shoulders.

"..for us?" A sudden feeling of guilt lingered in the young Uchiha's heart – ' Naruto bought a car.. for us..'

Letting a hand wander to rest on Sasuke's stomach, making the teen withdraw from his thoughts with a little shock, Naruto smiled gently at him.

"Yea for us.. the all three of us.."

'How does he do it? Making me turn into pudding when he looks at me like that..'

Letting his own hand rest on Naruto's, Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, before he looked into the blond's blue ones.

"Naruto.. you-.. you didn't have to do that.. I could have-" before ending the sentence, Naruto had already placed a hand over his mouth.

"I know. But as I see it, I am the father of this child, or the parent at least, and I want to contribute to this.. our family.. and I don't have that much cash, so I had to trade the old orange for this.. well it is a piece of junk.. but when I am do-.." Feeling a pair of lips crashing down on his own, Naruto was caught off guard, taking a step back as Sasuke had kissed him hard – though only for a mere second or two, before the kiss was returned just as intense.

The taste that was completely Sasuke was something he could never drown in, it felt intoxicating, and it made his every hair stand up. He couldn't understand what a day without having seen the raven would be like, he was becoming not only use to, but also addicted to have the sweet taste of honey on his lips. He was addicted to it all there was Sasuke.

"mmn.. ow.."

"Huh?" Releasing the kiss, Naruto glared football sized eyes at Sasuke.

"It just.. hurt.. nothing to be concerned about.." breathing deep Sasuke smiled an only somewhat reassuring smile at his blond.

"HURT? And you tell me not to be concerned!?" Naruto's eyes were – if possible- even bigger.

"Yea.. it is just some minor contractions.. the doctor said its quite normal.." Sasuke winced at a sudden contraction and fell to his knees caught breathless.

"SASUKE! Damit, maybe we should head over to the doc again.. I am not sure that there is normal.." Naruto helped Sasuke up again.

"No. It is alright.. It just happens if I get stressed or surprised.." looking into those concerned blue eyes of his boyfriend, Sasuke leaned into Naruto's chest, letting the blond wrap his arms around him.

"Okay, but I am staying at your place tonight.. I won't be able to sleep if I know you might be in pain.."

Sometimes Sasuke seemed even more thickheaded than him, and Naruto had no clue what to do if things went wrong, if Sasuke somehow lost the child... The thought alone made his heart ache and unconscious he squeezed a little harder around the raven.

"It is alright, Kisame and Itachi are home, and Itachi said he had something to discuss with me.." leaning in a bit, Sasuke kissed Naruto, letting the blond deepen the kiss even further.

The thought of something going wrong still roamed Naruto's mind, and he kissed Sasuke almost ferociously, sucking and licking Sasuke's tongue, till he ended the kiss, leaving the raven with flushed cheeks and slight panting.

"At least let me take you home.."

* * *

"I am home.." Letting his shoes of his sore feet, oh God were they ever sore, Sasuke found his waddling way to the living room, where again the two fully adult grownups stood and played on the latest acquired equipment, a Wii.

"Hi Otou!! Two secs, I am just about.. YES!! Cough up Kis!!" Some things apparently never changed.

"You wanted to discuss something with me itty?" Standing by the couch, 'cause if he sat he would never get up, Sasuke asked flatly.

"Yea I would, Kisame if you would have us excused.." Leading the way through the mansion and out to the gardens, Itachi walked a bit in front of Sasuke.

"Since you are more than six months in your pregnancy, I think it is time for you to study at home.. " Itachi stopped and turned to look at his younger brother.

"Home study?" Sasuke sat on a bench underneath the purple rain, which bloomed ever so gracefully over the jasmines – their mother's pride.

"Yes. You are going to be too big to hide it in manner of weeks only if not days, and I think it would be best for all if you studied at home until you give birth." Itachi picked a jasmine from the flowerbed which was spread out like a sheet of flowers, covering large areas in the vast garden.

"No."

"No? Sasuke do you realize the reporters, the gossip and the fact that everyone in your entire school will know? Have that ever crossed your mind?" Itachi said it all in one tone, not raising or lowering it one octave.

"Of course. Don't take me for a fool Itty, I have thought of the consequences." Sasuke gave a stern though not deadly look at his brother.

"Well it is your choice, your reputation otou, I am just trying to give you some advice.. " Itachi took a seat next to his baby brother.

"I know." Sasuke rubbed his belly a little, before sighing, it was becoming too damn complicated sometimes.

"OH! This reminds me!!" Lighting up as a Christmas tree all of the sudden, Itachi looked at Sasuke, succeeding in making Sasuke move a little away from his brother.

"I had Kisame look at some real estates and some kindergartens, and schools, and colleges and also –"

"WAIT!" glaring, yes precisely that, Sasuke tried to divide the words which his brother had said so fast.

"College?"

"Yes! I have found the best college for him.. or her, to go to! And also the best school and kinder-"

"Stop. Itty.. the baby.. it is still in me.. there are 18 years till it even have to begin thinking of college"

Smiling happy, Itachi rested hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Doesn't hurt to be in good time, now does it?"

"And real estate?" Sasuke removed Itachi's hand, and gave him an indifferent uchiha look.

"Yes. It is my present to you and Naruto. "

"Present.. a house?" A dark brow and a curve of question got formed on Sasuke's forehead.

'He is joking..'

"No. Not a house.. what do you take me for. I bought a mansion. It is smaller than this, but still with around 15 hectares or so.. should have enough room for the little one and you guys.." Itachi twirled the flower in his hand.

"A mansion?? You bought.. a mansion. Who said I was going to move?"

Sasuke looked out in the blue, not sparing a look at his brother when he asked the question.

"Well I am not listening to a baby scream 3 am in the morning (meaning in Itachi's own words: I need sleep to look this fucking good!), and I think a mansion suits you best. Just because you move you shouldn't lower your standards." What could have looked as a smirk graced Itachi's face before dissolving into nothingness.

"hn."

"Glad you appreciate the gift. It has taken Kisame seriously long time getting that mansion built and ready..sheesh. He is so slow." Itachi sighed and got up.

" I think you should reevaluate going to school.. Otou." And with that Itachi left waving with the flower over his shoulder.

'School..'

Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to the windbells in the garden, swaying in the slow evening breeze.

* * *

"Iruka.. what.. uhm.. what is this?" Naruto poked at a mysterious bag on the table, lifting a blond brow as he surprisingly enough got no respond from the bag.

"Oh that! Oh.. that's a gift for sasuke.. and you I guess.." Iruka smiled at Naruto before going back to his newspaper and coffee.

"You guess.. what do you mean you guess? What is it?" harder and more poking was added to the bag, and now both brows on Naruto's whiskered face was lifted in sheer curiosity.

"Stop that. I am not telling. You just have to wait." Saying it all without leaving his article in the newspaper, Iruka continued on to the next article.

"Oh come on Iru.. just tell me.. I won't tell Sasuke.." Big blue puppy eyes were sent Iruka's general direction, though not penetrating through the newspaper.

"The word is no. Now go and annoy Kiba, he must be missing you by now.." Iruka waved with his hand, before taking another sip of his coffee cup.

"Meanie.. Dictator.." Naruto poked the bag one last time before leaving mumbling, and with hands stuffed into his pockets.

* * *

'Okay so today is it. You just act normal.. and as if you swallowed a football.'

"Why couldn't I have been pregnant a half year later.. or a year.. or ten years.. " Sasuke took his shirt on, covering the scarf he had tied around his belly. Just because he finally had some clothe he could fit and clearly them being maternal ones too, since it was no longer an option to hide his pregnancy anymore, he didn't have to surrender to the feminine side as well.

'I will be damned if anyone sees this shrieking scarf..' Huffing and buttoning his buttons Sasuke got ready.

"Time to go otou!"

"Coming…" Having forfeit his room upstairs Sasuke had to use the one downstairs, letting Itty have his way as he had said he would a while back. God was irony and destiny a cruel encounter.

"Now, You have my number, you have Kisame's and put mine on speed dial, and the nurses number, the doctors ..-"

"ITTY! I got them." Sasuke rubbed with one hand his temple, letting the other steady him at some random piece of furniture.

"Just making sure, and call me if anything happens, even the slightest..-"

"I am going! Later!" Itty lifted a finger and glared at the door as he saw it close.

'Damn he is fast, even if he has that extra weight and all.. damn'

"Mr. Uchiha your ten o'clock meeting is ready"

"I will be there.."

* * *

"What on earth is that?" Kiba laughed teasingly when Naruto pulled up in the old station car at the school parking lot.

"Shut the hell up dogface, I just got it all done yesterday, it just need a paintjob then its finished, and don't ever judge a book by its cover my poop smelling friend.." Naruto turned the volume up, letting the glasses in the car vibrate in their sockets.

"Oh lord! you tuned the stereo! What are you trying to do? Killing the baby by blowing out its eardrums?!" Kiba laughed hard, leaning in on his car to support him not falling to the ground laughing.

Turning down the volume and exiting the car, Naruto locked it with a single bip.

"Oh yea.. I got autolocks too.." Naruto smirked and passed Kiba who was leaning against his still old and outworn monte carlo.

"What the fuck did you mean by that? Hey come back here blondie!" As Kiba tackled Naruto, and wrestled him into an armlock, Sasuke walked up to them.

"Sas-uke?" Kiba glared, giving Sasuke, in his weird mama jeans and denim shirt, a questioning look.

"What?" Naruto, still in the armlock, turned Kiba so he could see.

"Oh.. Hi! Didn't see you there, had a dog in my face.." Naruto grinned at Sasuke, who just stood unmoving.

"Shut up blondie, or I will kick you to Mars.." Letting Naruto go, with a painful nudge to the head, Kiba looked at Sasuke and walked up to the school.

"Later dog face!"

"Shut up blondie!"

Naruto straighten himself, and looked at Sasuke.

"That there has to be the ugliest outfit I have ever seen you in.."

'Twack'

"I did not choose to wear it, I just happened to outgrow everything I possibly own or can by for men"

Rubbing the bump on his blond head, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"You okay?"

"If it haven't occurred to you, I am a walking poster saying 'pregnant'" Sasuke closed his eyes, and crossed his arms on top of his belly.

Walking up and pulling Sasuke close, or as close as his huge stomach would allow, Naruto cupped Sasuke's chin.

"I still love you though.." Leaning in and kissing the raven deep and passionately, Naruto didn't care who saw them standing in the parking lot kissing each other, at this point it was weird no one in school hadn't figured it out as of yet.(!)

Ending the kiss to regain some air, Sasuke looked at his blond.

"Love you too dobe.."

"So you wanna hold my hand or something when we walk in..?"

'Twack'

"I am not handicapped, thank you.." And with that Sasuke left another bump on the blond dobe's head, as he waddled up to the school, in his lovely mama jeans and shirt, complete with purple-pink scarf underneath. – oh yea did he ever look good.

* * *

If one could imagine how a fish felt on land, then that was the feeling currently running through Sasuke: out of air, unable to move and ogled upon shamelessly.

The fact that Sasuke had changed style the last few months, from nice slick black shirts and tight jeans, to baggy pants and sweats, then till sweatpants and even larger sweatshirts till this; the latest addition to the Uchiha collection, denim mama jeans with stretch and a denim shirt that clearly without a doubt highlighted his round features in his midsection. Clearly stating that the shirt were for pregnant women, since its design was one of a babydoll.

Taking some slow steps, letting his hand seek emotional support on his stomach, Sasuke began walking down the hall. All eyes on the raven, Sasuke could hear people snigger and talk, and yes, some in fact pointed and took mobile pictures.

Looking directly straightforward, the raven headed for his class, giving the most stoic face he could muster, but the looks that people threw his way, hurt. They hurt not so much Sasuke's pride, but rather the one inside of him – if this was how it was going to be, the little life Sasuke was carrying, was going to have it rough.

Stopping at his locker, Sasuke looked down at his belly.

'I love you so much..'

Opening the locker Sasuke was about to get his books for biology (irony had its ways with Sasuke these days), and found a note lying in between some papers loosely.

Taking it out Sasuke folded it open,

"What's with the outfit, MAMA!? You are maybe turning into a woman.. ice- princeSS.!"

Sasuke crumbled the note, and threw it over his shoulder, before he got the books and left for class.

And as expected, people looked as Sasuke took his seat, barely able to fit the stool and table combination they had in these high schools.

Letting his dark long locks cover his face, Sasuke wasn't so sure this was what he should have done. He felt like people thought he was some kind of weirdo, and the looks he got were filled with utter disgust. He wanted to leave, he wanted to be near Naruto, but this was his choice, and he had to bear it.

* * *

Finding his way to the cafeteria, Naruto opened the door and took an immediate overlook over all the tables and the people at the tables.

"Hey blondie!! Come and sit with us!!" Kiba yelled loud, wavering a hand at Naruto who looked like he was searching for something, or someone..

'Aha.. there he is..!'

Walking past Kiba, and all the other people in the cafeteria, Naruto found his way down to one of the last tables, where a noticeable raven sat and poked at his plate of unforgiving and unnamable substances which he was told were food.

Stopping right beside Sasuke, the blond had somehow drawn everyone's attention to the raven sitting all alone. Some people began whispering again, and talking gossip as the blond was now looking at the raven. Naruto sat down beside Sasuke so he faced Sasuke, who on the other hand was still sitting front against the table.

"Naruto, maybe you shouldn't be so familiar with me here.." the voice was low, and it was almost inaudible for even Naruto to hear. The blond didn't respond with one single word, instead he caressed Sasuke's cheek softly as his hands were still very rough against the raven's skin. A gentle grip around Sasuke's chin and Naruto turned Sasuke's head to the side, looking into those dark eyes he loved to get lost in.

"Sasuke.. " words trailing out of Naruto's lips as water drops falling from a raincloud, he leaned in and kissed Sasuke's wet lips, tasting the sweetness of honey which always lingered on the ravens lips.

Blushing lightly at the action, having everyone's eyes looking upon the two, Sasuke returned the kiss, letting Naruto's tongue find way to his own, letting the blonds skilled tongue caress his own as Naruto dominated the kiss entirely.

Sucking gently on Sasuke's now puffy lips, Naruto ended the kiss, drying away the saliva resting on the ravens lips with his thumb.

"I love you, and I want everybody to know that.." Naruto said low, looking with an intense gaze into Sasuke's black eyes.

Turning in his chair, Sasuke faced Naruto, and almost as reflex sought comfort in his chest.

"..never leave me.." Sasuke said, letting the words spill out like sobs.

"..never.." repeating the word as a confirmation, Naruto kissed the top of the raven's head, holding him close. He would never let go of Sasuke, he wouldn't.. Sasuke had become his lover, his partner.. his unborn child's father – Sasuke was his everything.

Letting the warmth of Naruto's body relax the emotional pregnant raven, Sasuke finally let go and looked into the blonds eyes.

"..thanks.."

"Hey umm.. can we sit with you guys?" Kiba stood across the table with his tray in hand and quirked an insecure smile at the two.

"Of course! Sit down canine crap!" Naruto grinned, letting his hand interlace with Sasuke's underneath the table, letting a securing squeeze know that it was alright.

"Stop calling me that Barbie!" Kiba slammed the tray down on the table and gave a cocky smile, taking his seat with the rest of the gang, being Shikamaru, Choji, Hekaiki and Neji.

* * *

The looks didn't stop, they didn't die, they didn't leave him alone, they were like the ones of a predator – keeping an all seeing eye upon its prey at all time. It had around this time been a week since Sasuke emerged in his newest wardrobe of baby doll dresses and mama jeans, and the gossip, looks and pointing had only increased, in such a rate that even other schools knew about it, and took an interest in his pregnancy.

One word had he learned from Naruto's friends, which was quite precise to how he currently had it; mendokuse.

It was like people had nothing else to do than follow his pregnancy, his entire life in fact, even Naruto had become a hot topic, and even popular with the girls too – to ones amazement perhaps, or to one raven haired annoyance.

Even though things had become even more problematic, and complicated, it was still the top of the iceberg that was one thing he could tell.

"So.. you'r the one who knocked up Sasuke?" finding his books in the locker, Naruto hadn't seen Saskura walk up to him.

"Huh?" he had been flocked by lots of girls lately, but Sakura had first approached him now, letting the scene in the cafeteria last week sink in, in her pink (and very) thick skull.

"You'r the one who made Sasuke pregnant, right?" She leaned against the locker beside Naruto's open one, twirling with her high heeled sandal from Jimmy Choo at the floor.

"So?"

'Like dah..'

"So, I was wondering.. do you even want it? I mean he is a guy, and it isn't like men really are meant to have kids.. they can, but it's not real in their place to do so.." Looking at the ceiling with her jade green eyes, she kept twirling her foot in the floor.

"What is it to you?" Naruto closed the locker looking at the pinkette with a bored expression, leaning with one hand against the locker.

"I just wanted to know.. can't trust all the rumors you hear you know.."

'You can't trust a single one actually..'

"For your information, it is not an "it", it's a baby, and two, yea I want it, 'cause I love Sasuke and three, men are just as much entitled to give birth as women.." his look grew colder and more stern as the words spilled out of his mouth – never had heard such a stupid, dumb and idiotic question, and one from Sakura too. She was normally a girl he thought somewhat of, if not only because she swarmed around him like a bee around a new blossom.

Sakura looked at him in nothing other than utter shock. Naruto never raised his voice at her, nor did her EVER give her such a look of hate mixed with another feeling… pity maybe? Or disgust?

"What did you say?" She turned and looked at Naruto with a now angry and pouty look, putting her hands to her sides.

"I hate to repeat myself, so…too bad.." and with that said, Naruto turned and left Sakura.

He never really liked her all that much, she just happened to like him, which was up until now okay.. until now that is.

* * *

Sitting in his class of this morning, History, Sasuke heard some girls talk about something there for once didn't center around him and his midsection.

"I swear! I saw it with my own eyes!!" eavesdropping wasn't very Sasuke like, nor Uchiha like for that matter, but he didn't care, they talked to loud anyway – or so he told himself.

"She flipped totally out on him! Like smacking his face upright, and he just stood there, like he was stupid or something!" The girls around her desk giggled, and kept on talking, and giggling a little more, before yet again talking.

'Probably another moron who cheated on her girlfriend..' a sigh left Sasuke's lips, he missed Naruto, and knowing that his blond moronic boyfriend wouldn't cheat on him like some other assholes would… or so he was sure of.

"Shhh!! The teacher is here..!" The girls scrambled to their desks, and the class began.

Like all the other classes he had in school, Sasuke was treated like he was "special", or so it felt like. Ever since it was confirmed that Sasuke 'was with child' as they so nicely put it, the teachers began to let others answer the questions, if not Sasuke himself raised his hand, which was annoying, but he didn't bother lingering at it, he only had around 2 months to go in this hell hole, then he would be down to normal size again and able to kick their butts.

A small, but pleasant thought in his rather dull and unfulfilling day.

And talking about unfulfilling, he felt a bit.. tense. So to speak. In over 2 months he and Naruto hadn't had sex.. lots of blowjobs, handjobs (oh so many handjobs..!) but no sex, and he was by now having dreams about doing things with his blond… everywhere.

'I have to get into those pants, or that's incorrect, I have to get him into mine..' but said blond didn't want to, because he was worried that he would "squeeze" the baby, or that was his lame excuse according to Sasuke.

'I am sure I read somewhere that it would help my pregnancy come along..' Smirking at his evil plot, Sasuke began hatching a plan that would get his naïve and charming dobe into his pants – tonight.

* * *

"So you are coming over to help me on the car later?" Kiba stuffed his mouth as he looked at Naruto who sipped some of his coke.

"That was what we planned dog crap.."

"Don't call me that Barbie doll!" Pointing with his fork at the blond, Kiba drank his coke in one sip and burped in echoing volume.

"nice…"

"Why thank you.." Grinning, Kiba continued to eat his meal.

"Have you by the way seen Sasuke?" Naruto ate his jell-o not looking at Kiba as he asked.

Looking around in the cafeteria, Kiba turned to look at Naruto again.

"Not since this morning, why? You worried bout your little Sasuke-wasuke?" Kiba said in a taunting baby voice, grinning all the meanwhile.

"ha ha.. very funny dog manure.." Naruto flipped his spoon with jell-o at Kiba, hitting him right in his right eye.

"MY EYE!! ARRRGHHH!" succeeding in making Kiba fall of the chair with a loud thud and screaming in panic, which sent him to the nurses office two minutes later. (This event later dubbed jell-o for skull-o, due to the eye patch Kiba had to wear for three weeks, accompanied by a very pretty pirate hat with a skull on).

After Naruto had dropped Kiba of at the nurses office, and smacked him so he would stop screaming (though only making him scream more), he left to go back for class. He rubbed his sore cheek, which Sakura had given him earlier, as he walked down the hall. She had given him it after he had left her by the locker, so she had later found him in a recess, and gave him a bruised cheek. It hurt like hell.

'Freaking girls..'

Walking down to his class, he passed Sasuke's classroom, and peeked through the glass window in the door, to see if Sasuke was there – and sure enough he was. Sitting in one of the back rows with his hand on his stomach and the other scribbling something on a piece of paper, sat the raven haired boy.

A little grin settled on Naruto's whiskered face and he continued to his own classroom.

* * *

Looking down on his piece of paper, Sasuke noticed how utterly girly his shopping list had become, it was shocking.

'...candles, strawberries, new shirts in any other color than pink or purple, mineral water with gas, lemons, chocolate… how did the word pink begin to come on my list?'

Tapping the pencil on his lips, Sasuke paid no attention to what so ever the teacher was talking about, the possibility that he could answer it was 87,5 anyway, and he had more important matters to attend to, and as he saw it, these were needed to improve his concentration during school hours– so he wasn't ignoring the class for no reason. It all made perfect logic in his head – but so did marshmallows, sardines and broccoli on pizza.

'Okay, I just go shopping after school..maybe I should skip the last class and do it then, I do need some time to walk in the supermarket.. or maybe I should send Mitsuri.. or then again.. no. '

Tapping the pen even faster, Sasuke pondered on how to go about this.

'A: go by myself, and use 3 hours on shopping.. 2 hours too long, or B: send for Mitsuri and get it done in 1 hour… I'll just do it by myself.'

As the bell rung out, Sasuke packed up his things in his locker and headed to take a cab. Since he became so utterly "popular" among people, he began to take cabs and other means of transportation, so that he was harder to follow and keep track of. But it was nice in some way, it made him feel more like everyone else, and less like the Uchiha heir who was knocked up.

'Yes, thank you again Uzumaki for knocking me up.. '

Walking into the huge mall Sasuke headed to the women's store, where he usually bought his hideous mama outfits, but they fitted him none the less, and he had every time searched for some black shirts and pants but apparently black was to depressing for pregnant women to wear, or so he was told.

'Depressing my ass..' Sasuke succeeded in finding a couple of dark navy shirts without frills and shit, before he headed for the supermarket.

He had stuffed the bag with the maternal shirts into his backpack, as he earlier had experienced some take his bag and pull it all out and laughing at him and calling him various names. So he tried to avoid said event by covering it up a little.

The supermarket inside the mall was fairly large, and Sasuke had problems finding different things so he found a person who worked inside the store –which was fairly easy to do, since the employees had ugly orange shirts on…just like a certain blond he knew.

"Excuse me.. candles, where do you keep those?" The boy who was busy with putting bread on a shelf turned and Sasuke momentarily froze.. though only momentarily.

"Let me find them for you." The young man smiled softly at Sasuke, and lead the way down the isle towards the location where candles and napkins where.

He walked slow so said pregnant raven could keep up in his waddling pace. The young boy who walked in front of him was to say the least.. hot. Not too tall, not too muscular and with a soft and caring smile, which made his dark hazelnut eyes glow almost golden. The fact that he had long dark hair, falling of his shoulders and down his back, of course only helped to level up his hotness.

'Damn I need to fuck Naruto tonight!'

"Here we are sir." The boy turned, and pointed at the various candles.

"You just say if there is anything else I can be of service with." He then gave that knee weakening smile and walked off.

'You bet there is more you can be of service of.. damit! Have pride Sasuke!' Shaking his head Sasuke looked back at the big isle with candles. Of course the ones Sasuke wanted (which btw was scented with vanilla), was on the 3 shelf from the top.

Tip toeing, with a secure hand on his stomach, Sasuke tried to get the bag with candles and as he got hold of one bag, he lost his balance and fell back with all the bags landing around him on the floor.

A pain shot through his back, but he had succeeded in landing on his butt, taking of with his hand, but a whimper left his lips.

"Ita-ta-ta.. that hurt.." Trying to get up from the floor, which was a hard and long process in itself, Sasuke pushed himself of the floor, but almost fell back – if not a pair of strong secure arms had caught him.

"You okay sir?" Having a shock of being caught by the boy, Sasuke looked at the hazel eyed rescuer.

"Yes. I think so.." Getting to his feet with help from the boy, Sasuke dusted himself of.

"Are you sure? I could call a cab and take you to the hospital to a check up?" the boy eyed the raven as he turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am sure." Smiling gently at the boy's cute gesture, Sasuke bended to pick a bag up, squirting to reach the floor due to his huge bulging stomach.

"Let me sir." The boy picked a bag up and gave it to Sasuke, showing of that heart pounding smile again.

"Thank you." Thousands of thoughts ran through Sasuke's head. Thoughts he didn't want to have, but thoughts he at the moment couldn't help but linger at.

"Let me help you with your shopping, it's the least I can do." The boy smiled and tilted his head in a cute fashion.

Letting a small blush grace his cheeks involuntarily, Sasuke said yes, since he didn't want to be rude and what could a little shopping help hurt anyway.

The boy let out his arm for Sasuke to grab hold of for support, and then the boy asked what to find, and then they walked around collecting the things on Sasuke's list.

After collecting some of the articles on the list, the boy's interest was peeked.

"Are you shopping for someone special?" he asked as he took a bottle of water and put in the basket.

Momentarily Sasuke pondered about saying no, but a feeling of guilt and something he could only define as cheating crossed his heart. He shouldn't be thinking something like that when he knew he loved Naruto, and that Naruto loved him. He knew it, and still he for a split second thought of not telling.

'What a bastard I am..'

"Yes, in fact I am."

"Oh? A boyfriend?" The boy smiled at Sasuke as they kept on walking over to the vegetables.

"Yes." A small blush hit Sasuke's cheeks. He hadn't exactly said to anyone that they were a couple before, and the feeling of saying it was one of proud and embarrassment. He hid his face between the black locks, as the boy looked at him.

"That is sweet." He said and picked up some strawberries.

Sasuke looked at him with a small smile, as the boy put the strawberries in the basket.

"My boyfriend never does anything like that… he is actually an ass come to think of it." He laughed a little as he said it, and waited for Sasuke to take hold of his arm.

Looking at the hazel eyed boy, the young Uchiha gave an encouraging smile.

"His name is Gaara. He is cold as ice, but has hair red as fire.." The boy paused in his sentence.

"..but I love him.." He then looked at Sasuke with an almost warm an intoxicating smile.

"..me too.." Whispered the raven as the walked along to find the rest of the stuff on the list, small talking with the boy about their stupid and thickheaded boyfriends who never did anything romantic.

-

-

**You know what makes me super happy.. reviews!**

**Please leave one, and make the hardworking perv hrappiii!!**

**- lurve the perv**


	7. The Night

* * *

**HI!!**

**So here is chappy 7.. i am not even gonna bother tellin u this, but i tried my best with the chapter. I still have writers block as a mad, and i found myself not all to hapy bout this chapter, but not unhappy enough to change it.. i go with the flow.. **

**I think i have improved alot from the first chapter till this, and i hope u my dear readers, can see it too. :3**

**But well, whats else to say.. My dad forced me to get going, since he think i suck for not updating fast enough - yes my dad support me writing yaoi and m-preg - go dad!!**

**But enjoy and **

**R&R!!**

* * *

Walking up to his car, Naruto pondered where Sasuke were. He hadn't seen him since 7th period, and after school he wasn't any where to be found. Getting into the old station car, Naruto fired it up, and headed home to change and get ready to go to Kiba's later.

"that damn doglover never learns to fix a car.." he said and sniggered at his own oh so clever remark.

Arriving only minutes later at Iruka's wooden villa, Naruto saw Kakashi's car parked out front. It wasn't often the white haired older colleague of his guardian came to visit, despite their 'hidden' relationship was as open as the bible in church. Naruto didn't mind Kakashi, he just found him weird, always having a book with him written in Japanese – and even though there were some part Japanese in Naruto, he understood zero of it, and could only ponder at what that orange weird glued-to-hand book was about.

'guess I should head over to Kiba's earlier than expected..'

"Iruka?"

Entering upon the villa, Naruto saw the two of them snug in the sofa – or well Iruka was busy pushing Kakashi's arm away and blushing all the meanwhile.

"H-hi!! You are home!"

Just sighing at the troublesome couple the blond began walking up the stairs, to his room so he could change into a pair of old jeans and a tank.

Bothering not to eat, since it felt somewhat awkward to sit so close to those two testosterone pumping older males – no, he could skip dinner for that.

"I am going over to Kiba's… I'll be home…" Naruto gave the two an elevator look, "..later..", and left the house with his toolbox.

"Drive safely!"

"..yeah yeah.. you're the one who should drive safely.." Naruto said low to himself, sniggering again at his own joke. Oh he was good – or so he thought anyway.

* * *

Dumping bought supplies on his bed, Sasuke took an overlook at said supplies; it was perfect. No way in hell the blonde idiot was going to back out of it this time!

He stood with his index finger tapping his chin, looking down on the strawberries.

"maybe they weren't needed.. but what the hell.. they taste good.." Grabbing one from the trade, Sasuke took a bite of the sweet and juicy fruit.

"wonder how it's all going to be when you are out in the world.." He said out to empty room, obviously noting it was meant for no one other than just a rhetorical question.

"hope we will do a good job as your parents." Taking another little fruit to his lips, Sasuke paused.

"…aishiteru…"

* * *

"I fucking told you three times already! You do NOT connect the red wire with the battery, or you will fry the circuit!"

"what the hell do you mean that I will fry the circuit! I have been driving with it like that for a month now!"

Naruto scratched his hair with his greasy oil filled fingers.

"You what! Are you trying to make the car blow up on the way to school! You have fucking oil right beside, if that gets ignited you're toast you dogturd!"

"Like hell, I am still living am I not?" Kiba gave a secure smile.

"that's pure luck, and you know it.. now, how bout we get something to eat?" Naruto dried his hands in his jeans.

"sounds like a mighty fine idea, blondie."

As they were about to drive out the parking lot..

"KIBA!!"

"is that.." Naruto glared along side with Kiba at the door that swung open.

"..my sister?" Kiba ended the sentence and glared at the girl.

"Where is my World of Warcraft!!"

"DRIVE!! DRIVE DAMIT!" Kiba yelled at the blond, both panicking as the girl began running towards them, still yelling profanities and what not down on Kiba.

"KIBA!! You get back here you maggot!! I know u have it!! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kiba's family was probably not listed under the category, a loving family. Kiba had around 6 older sisters, and he was the youngest of them all. His mother was a vet, and his father was, well, it was easier not telling what he hadn't tried, though his current job was a of a more moderate character, he worked in a firearms store down town.

"What was that about?" letting his heart beat slow down to its normal pace, Naruto glared at Kiba, he always got in trouble when the blond came to visit, strangely how that was.

"I sorta kinda without permission maybe borrowed her new WoW game.. by incident of course". Kiba grinned.

"Oh.. like that's nothing new.. " Naruto parked his car by the local restaurant golden seagull aka. McDonalds.

"What do you mean, I always give it back.. in due time.." Naruto just gave up, Kiba was and would always be a hopeless smuck when it came down to what he had and had not done in the righteous path that was Kiba.

Only God, if he was even lucky, knew that sort of thing.

"Hi what can I help you guys with?" the girl behind the counter smiled at the two oil covered boys, one dirtier than the other, but equally with a bright smile.

"I want one M, a Mcflurry and one big fries, 4 nuggets..-"

"I want 4 quarterpounders, 1 large fries-"

"The hell dogface! I am ordering here, get in line!" Naruto pushed Kiba away in the face.

" and a large coke with that.." Naruto grinned, and paid the girl who blushed as he winked at her and walked off to a table.

"Fuck you blondie, at least you could give me food since that jell-o incident.." Kiba ordered his meal, and paid little attention to the girl, as he turned and walked over to the blond.

"You can't keep living large on that.." Naruto pointed at him with a soft fry.

"I can and I will.. 'cause dang, you owe me!" Kiba was about to slap the fry away before Naruto ate it.

"As if.. as if I say.." Leaning back the blond enjoyed the sour and beyond annoyed look on his best friend, it was worth gold, it really was –but it wasn't Sasuke's.

It wasn't like Sasuke's face when he was annoyed, when he was angry.. hurt. It wasn't like Sasuke's when the blond hugged him and looked into the two of the deepest pools of darkness he had ever seen – no it wasn't at all like his.

"Oi.. blondie.. OI are you with me!? Nod if you can H~eeear me.." Looking somewhat concerned at Naruto, Kiba tried to establish contact to the spaced out blond.

"What dogface?" Naruto took a sip of his coke.

"What do you mean 'what!?'. You totally spaced out on me!" Kiba threw a fry at Naruto.

"I guess I did.." the blond just glared at the brunette as he received the fry down his tank, and onto his thigh.

"What were you thinking of? … you were really gone upstairs.." Kiba took a huge bite from his 3 big mac.

"..nothing really.." lie. It was a lie. But all he seemed to be thinking of lately was Sasuke, and Kiba knew it. He knew Naruto more than most did, and he could sense when the blond thought of things like that.

"you got mail motherfucker!" Naruto took his phone out, as he had heard the incoming message.

'from Sasuke:

Be at Mont Blanc 9 pm.

Sasuke.'

Naruto lifted a brow.

"Who is writing you?? Sasuke?"

Kiba asked, making the food in his mouth spray out.

"like you wouldn't like to know.. and stop spraying your food, gross."

"WHAT!?" Kiba opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out at the blond, so all the nice chewed up food became the all glory see-food.

"what's wrong with you.." Naruto laughed at Kiba.

"Oh come on.. you love it, I know you do.." The brown haired boy did it again, and grinned fatly, with meat in his teeth. How Hinata ever would fall in love with him was beyond Naruto's understanding, but hell, he wasn't Hinata, so he was the lucky one. Poor girl, she doesn't have a clue.

"I have to leave after we fixed the transmitter.." The blond crumbled up the papers, and began eating his flurry.

"What, you have to meet Sasuke?" Kiba gave 'I know what you are doing anyway' look at the blond.

"Yea, he send me this weird message, so I guess I better go, hate when he is in his pregnant 'I am going to kill you slowly' moods.."

"oh right… I know those." Kiba mocked as he gave a teasing look.

"shuddup. Like I can help his mood trips.."

"Well you do little to help at all don't you?" Kiba inquired, before munching down his fries.

"What's that suppose to mean? I do help him!" Naruto put down the ice and looked hurt at Kiba.

"Don't give me that look.. like you're a deer in the headlights, you know what I am talking 'bout. You really don't do that much to help Sasuke.. you don't give him massages, presents, anything nice really.. "

Naruto opened his mouth, but chose to close it just as quickly. He pondered about what Kiba just said.

"I do stuff for him you know.. I gave that bracelet, I try to be there when he needs me.. I try my best!" Naruto felt a bit betrayed by the words of his best friend, if he wasn't supporting him, then who was? Besides Iruka that is.

"Listen blondie, I am not saying you don't do those things.. I am just saying, that Sasuke needs you more than you think.. it's a big load he has taken on you know.. or, you have given him.."

"Since when did you become so fucking wise dogcrap?" feeling confused, Naruto couldn't help but bite the words out at the brown haired boy.

"Since Dr. Phil.. no Barbie, its rather just logic.. I think. I would probably feel like that if I had to carry his load.." And with those words the two of them ate their meal in the silence of thinking before heading back, and talking about everything else than Sasuke.

* * *

"What do you mean that you are not staying here tonight?!" Itachi glared with eyes as huge as soccer balls at Sasuke as he walked, or rather waddled around in his temporary room, packing the things he was taking with him to Mont Blanc.

"What if something happens!!" Hyperventilating, Itachi saw for him horror scenes of his dear beloved and very pregnant little brother, getting in trouble and giving birth to a dead child.

The young raven could only roll his eyes, which he rarely did, but this was simply too far out, even for a person like Itty.

"Naruto will be there" Not bothered by what he was wearing, Sasuke headed to his car. He was forced to use one of the Rolls Royce's, which Mitsuri was ordered to drive. He didn't bother with the paparazzi right now, he had more important…things, to attend to.

Though it was hard to deny that the media had had a fieldtrip; almost on every front page of every newspaper on the east coast had a story of some sort about him, Naruto or some school girl who knew nothing, but was interviewed because she went to same school as the two. It was tiring, mostly because Naruto had never gotten so much unwanted attention as he had the day it came out. Paparazzi still went in their trails, just not openly. Getting the pictures of Naruto kissing Sasuke, or Sasuke holding hand with Naruto was worth gold in the newspapers, and by any chance, Sasuke's little shopping trip would probably end up on the front page just like the rest of the lot.

Though that did post a problem, if Naruto actually would believe their lies – though the chance for him even seeing the paper, would be 1 to 20.

"..but you call me if there is even the slightest thing wrong!! You hear, SASUKE!"

The door closed on Itachi as Sasuke had left him in the hall, again.

"…you better take care of yourself, you hear… otou." Itachi turned around and walked up to his office to work on some business he had brought with him home.

Entering upon the office, the older Uchiha walked over to his desk, lifting a silver frame up from the desk. It held a picture of him and Sasuke, when they were both were still just children. Sasuke was piggy backing on itachi, and he smiled so brightly, such a smile since then never reached the same brightness. Sasuke never smiled after their parents died, he never showed much of himself, his feelings – only to Itachi he had let himself show those feelings, and even for him they had become rare. And precisely because of those rare moments, Itachi had praised that Sasuke would be able to keep the baby too due date, because his little brother had begun to smile again.

Ever since the day Sasuke had mentally broke down in shock of his pregnancy, he had slowly warmed up – like the presence of the baby and Naruto was his kryptonite, his light in the darkness.

And for that, Itachi was grateful.

Placing the silver frame on its rightful place, he took a seat in the old leather stool, and folded his hands underneath his chin. His dark eyes narrowing in on a spot on the wall, like a hunter on its prey, he pondered about the current situation. Uchiha stocks were unstable due to the pregnancy of Sasuke, and investments had been slow and tedious work to go through, since investors was afraid of the reputation of the Uchiha incorporation. It was all one big mess, and Itachi had to sort it out, and quickly.

* * *

"This must be it.." Driving up to the Hotel, Naruto lifted a brow as a boy clad in a red suit, knocked on his window.

"Shall I park the car for you sir?"

"S-Sir? Uhm..sure.." Naruto got out and saw the old rusty car drive of. It was rather embarrassing to enter such a fancy place in such rags and with a ride that wasn't exactly suitable for the type of people who would stay here.

Entering the hotel, Naruto saw business men in suits, women in fine dresses and piccolos in blue suits walking around.

'this can't be right…'

"May I help you… Sir?" A man behind a desk lifted a questioning brow at the greased covered and oil filled blond, who just pointed stupidly at himself.

"..ah yes Sir, you." The man reminded one of one of those snobby French waiters you from time to time meet, who almost dies at the very sight of people without money. Poverty was an illness to these kinds of people, and Naruto could definitely sense it.

"I am here to meet Sasuke Uchiha."

Again the man at the desk looked at Naruto as he was some alien, but none the less said in a less rude manner.

"Ah yes, Master Uchiha have been expecting you, please take the elevator to the right to the top floor and go to room 710, Sir."

"Okay. Thank you.." Naruto walked over to the very polished elevator door and pushed the button. He was sure that the desk man would be over shortly after and polish the button for any oil he may or may not have had on his finger, and on the other hand, he also expected that sugarbabes would begin walking out the elevator door singing as soon as it opened.

He may have watched that music video one too many times. Just maybe.

Finally hitting top floor, Naruto heard a lock mechanism in the elevator door beep and then it opened.

"Guess it's a private floor.." Naruto stepped out and walked down the corridor, to the only room on the floor, room 710.

The door stood ajar, and Naruto pushed it carefully open.

"Sasuke…?"

Stepping inside, Naruto took in the size of the room; It was huge, typical for Uchiha's mind you. There were candles spread across the room (with the scent of vanilla of course), giving the only source of light, making the room dark, almost hazy.

Across the room the lights of the city lit up, like fireflies on a warm summer night – it made the view rather spectacular from this high up, making all the cars and people look like blurry dots in the universe.

Walking into the room, the blond could hear soft music drifting across the room very low, not being able to hear exactly what it was, only being able to feel its slow rhythm.

"…Sasuke…?"

A figure entered from the room which was connected to the living room, where Naruto currently was standing in. Squeezing his eyes together, Naruto tried to see in the dim light who the figure were, but to no use – the lighting was not strong enough.

The person walked with what looked like a robe, over the floor, only letting the light show the person's legs as they walked closer.

Naruto just stood unmoving. For some unknown reason he felt calm, and tranquilized by the figure crossing the floor towards him – or he just didn't feel the urge to move, either way didn't really matter.

As the person walked closer, it was possible for Naruto to see their face features, and just by looking at the dark eyes in the pale face, made the blond quickly aware that the person could only, and would only be - Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you…-"

"I missed you.." The words cut of the blonds, and Naruto let a soft smile fall upon his features.

"I missed you too.." Looking at the raven, who was standing only a few feet away, Naruto saw that Sasuke had his hands on his stomach, letting a dark red blanket fall from his shoulders and down around him – resting along with his hands, safely around the little one.

The exposed skin on the raven's body, called out to be touched. The silky white porcelain skin which Naruto loved to kiss and caress – it was calling… yearning to be touched. As on cue, Sasuke walked up close to his boyfriend and leaned in close..

"..come with me.." the warm breath ghosted on the blonds lips, as he barely could feel a kiss in the warm air, even the urge to kiss Sasuke's lips made Naruto lean a bit forward, only to see that Sasuke had walked pass him, and was heading towards another room.

Walking slowly after him, Naruto saw that the candles on the floor continued out to what he discovered was a bathroom, and he could smell the sweet scent of jasmines from the hottub that was barely lit up by the surrounding candles.

He stopped as he saw Sasuke do the same. Without saying anything, the dark red blanket fell gentle to the floor, letting the young Uchiha stand naked in front of the tub. He looked over his shoulder at the blond, and never had Naruto seen Sasuke's eyes so mesmerizing, they almost sparkled – it was working like a fly to a flytrap on the young Uzumaki.

Sasuke slowly got in the tub, and only the sound of moving water filled the room. He looked at Naruto, wanting to scream 'fuck me now damit' though that of course would ruin his very genius and well thought out plan. Yes, he had to keep on his sheep clothes on a little while yet… just a little more.

Though it wasn't hard to read the blonds mind, he practically wore his feelings on his sleeve sometimes, just as now, wanting to be with Sasuke, touch him, caress him… make love to him. It stood written on his face, and Sasuke knew how to read it all clearly.

"..get in.." the words left Sasuke's lips almost like a whisper, but with a tone that sounded demanding.

Walking slowly towards the tub, Uzumaki didn't think twice of what his lover demanded, because he was gladly willing to get into the hot tub with his very naked boyfriend, without no hesitation at all.

Dropping his garments one by one on the way, the blond ended up standing in front of the tub naked – to Sasuke's inner perverted luck.

'I think he have been losing weight… probably because of all the things there have been going on..'

Naruto had more toned muscles than before, and his skin was filled with dark spots of oil and grease, shimmering slightly of sweat.

Not allowing himself to smirk at the sight, Sasuke saw Naruto climb in, walking over to him through the warm steam from the water. Kneeing in the water right in front of Sasuke, Naruto gave a cornered smile.

No words seemed needed even though the silence was deafening. Only the sound of the city and the music in the room was what broke the slow sound of beating hearts, but it was comfortable like this… it felt, safe.

Leaning the bit he lost when Sasuke had passed him, Naruto reached his lips, and kissed the raven. Licking only shortly at the fine lips, he was quickly granted entrance, and met with slow movements the others tongue.

A hand sneaked around Naruto's neck, and curled itself in his pointy blond locks, forcing the blond to make the kiss deeper and more intense.

"mmn…" The words crept out Sasuke's lips. He couldn't deny that the taste of Naruto didn't make his taste buds want more.

Placing a hand on the edge of the tub, the blond took a hold around the pregnant teen, holding him close enough to let their buddies rub just hard enough up against each other.

Tilting his head into yet another position, Naruto sucked on Sasuke's tongue. It felt so fucking amazing that it was hard to believe how little there was to it – it was after all, just a kiss. A soft moan left yet again Sasuke.

Giving all dominance to the blond, Sasuke fought none, he just wanted to taste and feel Naruto – to feel the rough hands caressing him…

A drop of saliva dropped from Sasuke's chin and down into the tub, and upon it another one; they felt soon more and more, making small circles in the water.

Caressing his raven haired lover with his own tongue, Uzumaki could feel the intensity growing, how the slow and passionate kiss had evolved into something more hectic, more wanting, more uncontrolled.

Their tongues were caressing every surface inside each other's mouths, panting harshly at the times they would tilt their heads into other positions. Bittersweet aftertastes from earlier were still left on the blonds tongue, and Sasuke lapped it all in, as his tongue caressed the blonds in eager motions, making the saliva drops increase. Trying to open his mouth as wide as he could, Naruto could feel their teeth hit upon each other at times, when the intensity wasn't high enough for them. They just wanted to kiss until their lungs gave up, and melt into each others, just like that they wanted each other more than anything in the world..

Slowly breaking the kiss, Sasuke caressed his lovers tongue on last time, before ending it, leaving a string of saliva down his chin.

Letting go of the blonds locks, the young Uchiha looked into the candlelight radiant eyes of his lover, who let a smile wander upon his lips, as he slowly sat down in the tub.

"..so.. what brought this on?" Naruto let his arms support on the edge of the tub as he leaned his back against its railing.

"nothing, really.." slowly crawling over the bottom of the tub, the raven crawled close and was mere inches from the blonds face.

"Let me wash you clean.." the warm breath ghosted yet again on Uzumaki's lips, as Sasuke had passed with his lips close to the blonds to be able to reach a sponge behind him.

"..okay, I need one anyway.." Naruto sat so Sasuke could sit behind him, and scrub his back gently, letting the drops of water play as music when it hit the water surface.

'I should tell 'bout the house we've got.. but it just doesn't seem like the time for it right now… I don't want to ruin this moment.. this precious moment..'

"mmn.. Sasuke.. it feels so nice.." closing his eyes, Naruto smiled happy, enjoying the gentle strokes on his back and the sound of peace surrounding them.

A hand wandered across the tanned back of the blue eyed boy in front of him, as Sasuke let the sponge run over his body. He hadn't felt much of it lately.. he missed these caressing on Naruto.

"..Naruto.." Naruto didn't turn his head, but just let Sasuke keep on washing his back clean.

"..mnn?.."

"…please.." the words were so low that Naruto almost couldn't hear them.

"hmm?"

"..Please.. make love to me.." The words sounded almost timid, and Naruto turned to look at the raven in surprise.

'damn.. this was not a part of my plan…' inner cursing flew through Sasuke's head, but he just couldn't stand to touch Naruto anymore. He couldn't stand to touch someone he wanted, though was denied of having.

"..but sas-."

"Naruto.. please.." it was humiliating to Sasuke's pride to beg like this, but.. it was more humiliating to be left like this, and not being touched by Naruto.

"..sasuke.." Naruto turned and looked down into the water. "I can't.."

' I knew it..' Sasuke stopped flat in his movements, looking upon the back of Uzumaki.

"…Naruto.. I want you to." It had never been said directly, but the desperation Sasuke had hidden was coming out, he wanted Naruto, and he wanted that the baka wanted him back.

Dropping his hand into the water, Sasuke sat still and unmoving.

"Sasuke.. you know how-.."

"-I feel 'bout the baby.. I know Naruto. But do you know how I feel 'bout you? How much I want you.. how much I have been wanting to be fucked by you.. how many times I have seen your body but not being able to feel you in me.." A deep blush had furiously hit the pale cheeks on Sasuke's face, as he looked at Naruto's shocked face with glass eyes.

Naruto was frozen. He had never heard such a confession before, and especially not from Sasuke (!).

"..sas-.."

"Naruto just fuck me!" It was embarrassing just to scream out, and Sasuke diverted his sight away from the blonds. His cheeks burned with the blood rushing to them. Never had he ever said, or yelled anything that utterly humiliating.

Naruto sat speechless, like a fish he just sat and opened and closed his mouth.

'that's… uhm..thats---'

The trail of thought had no end, it was at the current moment impossible to encode. All Naruto could focus on was that deep and very cute blush on Sasuke's cheeks – they were as red as tomatoes, which was rather ironic considering they were Sasuke's favorite food. (if they really could be defined as food).

A strong hand pushed at the ravens shoulder so he tipped far over. Surprised by the push Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was hovering above him.

"what-.."

"I want to fuck you too.. Sasuke.." launching himself at the raven beneath him, Naruto nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip, closing his blue eyes as he yet again met Sasuke's tongue in a wet kiss.

Sasuke closed his eyes also, as he could feel Naruto's hand wander down his side – the other he used to support himself at his position. The hand ran down Sasuke's thigh, and back up, slowly caressing the raven's half erected penis as he did so.

"..mmnn.."

'..fuck.. that feels so.. mnnh.. good..'

Letting the kiss wander down Sasuke's neckline, Naruto lowered himself, so his lower body touched the raven's, feeling his own full erection against Sasuke's.

"..aeeh..!" Naruto bit down on one of the sensitive areas on the young Uchiha's neck, licking the bite mark, before licking all the way to the tip of the ear. Grabbing a firm hold around the ravens penis, he soon pumped it to full erection, making the Uchiha shudder, creating ripples in the water.

"..i wanna fuck you so hard.." Noting the husky words from Naruto, Sasuke felt that his shaft was pushed against the blond's, along with the strong hand that began pumping the two.

"..nnnhg!... aehh.." Arching his back at the warm feeling which began run throughout his body, Sasuke turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to the feline creature above him – his little blond fox.

Naruto panted hard as he hovered above the raven, noting that Sasuke was panting even harder, trying to increase the friction further between him and Naruto.

"..fuck.. haa… Sasu..kee.." Listening to Naruto's deep panting was like adding gasoline to a fire; it made the Uchiha explode, and the burning sensation which coursed through his body, felt too much too handle – he was so close to his climax.. so fucking cl-..

"Ah! I-I'm gonna-.."

"Sasuke!"

Stroking each other fast, Naruto's muscles cramped, and both he and Sasuke came, both panting harshly – and both not really wanting to stop.

Not giving time to recuperate, Naruto kissed Sasuke, breathing hard to try and catch the lost air in his lungs. The kiss intensified quickly again, and even though the water was beginning to feel chilly around them, it didn't stop them.

"..ah!.. Naru.." tilting his head far over Sasuke exposed his sensitive skin on his throat, giving way for the blonds ministrations upon him. Taking hold on the raven's wrists, Naruto forced Sasuke's hands against the top of tub, immobilizing him.

Biting small patches of skin on Sasuke's throat, Naruto could hear his lover begin to pant deep again.

"..seems like you're ready again.." pushing his own erect penis against Sasuke's harshly, Naruto earned a high moan, as he continued to rub his pelvis against Sasuke's.

"..F-Fuck me.. now.. ha.." wiggling in Naruto's grasp, the raven tried to withstand the feeling which yet again coursed through him.

'..fuck naruto..mnnh..i want you to fuck me.'

Releasing with one hand Sasuke's wrist, the blond circled Sasuke's entrance, before in one quick move inserting a finger.

"..Ah!.."

Sasuke winced at the sudden finger inside him, feeling how it brushed against his insides, searching for one spot in particular.

"..Fuck Sasuke.. you're so tight…" Naruto smirked against the Uchiha's ear, earning a small whimper as he pumped his finger in and out.

Not finding the spot right away, Naruto added a second finger, making Sasuke stop breathing for half of a second.

"Naru!" The forgotten painful feeling of a rough intrusion had long been forgotten, and Sasuke had completely forgotten how it felt when he first began to have sex with Naruto – it was painful and embarrassing, the only thing changed was that Sasuke knew what pleasures there now awaited pass the painful start.

Stretching and scissoring with his fingers, Uzumaki tried to prepare his lover, he had waited for this, he had kept his thing in his pants so he wouldn't stress Sasuke's body, but rather it had an opposite effect – Sasuke's body was stressed due to lack of sex and caressing from Naruto.

Kissing along the jawbone, Naruto kissed his way to Sasuke's lips, wanting to make Sasuke feel something nice until the painful feeling went away. Their tongues caressed each other as a small bridge between their lips, connecting the two. A kiss was never just a kiss, it was always mind blowing ecstasy – like taking an aphrodisiac and Viagra at one and the same time; it beat it all.

"AH! T-There!" Sasuke broke the kiss, tilting his head to the side, as he could feel Naruto hit his prostate. Finger fucking the raven in his grasp, Naruto inserted and withdrew the fingers hard, over and over again – leaving his raven lover panting and moaning loudly.

"..nnhg!..naru..fuck me..!" Looking out the slit of his dark eyes at the blond, Sasuke saw the hungry blond withdraw his hand, which he had used to finger him with.

"Turn around.." Standing up on his knees, Naruto pumped himself, as he waited for Sasuke to turn around, so that his back were against the blonds front. Turning around Sasuke placed his hands on the top of the tub, supporting his position.

"..just relax.." kissing the back of his raven haired lover, Naruto put his shaft at the raven's entrance, slowly pushing inside the tight canal, all the way to the inside.

"…ah..nnnhg.." Squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke grabbed around the edge of the tub, turning his knuckles white. He tried not to focus on the painful feeling of Naruto inside him, because he wanted this, he wanted to feel like this again – it was a conscious choice he made, and he didn't ever regret it.

Starting up a steady pace to make the raven feel less pained, he soon felt it had been forever they had made love like this, he couldn't ever remember the Uchiha being this tight – it felt awesome and yet, it felt like he couldn't carry on, due to the tight friction.

"..ha..ha.. Sasuke.. fuck, you're so tight.."

Dark wet hair stuck to his flushed faced as Sasuke turned his head up, gasping as he could feel Naruto begin to speed up, feeling a well-known warmth seek out his body. He could feel the blond's strong grasp around his hips, as he slammed in and out of him, continuing to build up a climax, getting closer by every thrust.

"Ahh..! Naru.. t-there! Ah!" Sasuke felt that his prostate was hit dead on, and mercilessly the blond began pounding exactly at the spot every time he pumped himself inside of Sasuke.

Gasping at the silent screams which left Sasuke's lips, he felt the climax build up yet again at the high speed the blond was thrusting in and out of him, leaving him one short of breath with each inch closer. The sweat pearls dripped of the two down into the chilling water, letting Sasuke's drenched hair, stick to his bright flushed face, as he moved back and forth due to somewhat hard fucking from the blond.

"..haa.. Sasuke.. I'm.. fuck.." Naruto closed his eyes tightly, as he felt his climax topping, making his muscles cramp involuntarily and sending jolts of electricity through his body. He took the raven around his chest and pulled him up, turning his head so he could kiss the sweet and soft lips of him, as he kept thrusting vigorously into Sasuke.

"nnnh..ah..!"Panting into the searing kiss, Sasuke also came, thrusting into his own hand, making his cum hit his belly. Letting their tongues caress each other – licking, touching and sucking on each other, they let their heart beat calm down, trying to slow down their racing pulse.

Pulling himself out, Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, trying to hold himself up on his knees, not wanting to give in to the wobbling sensation that threatened to make him collapse.

Sinking down into the cold water, Sasuke washed his cum of, letting his dark eyes reflect upon the water surface.

"Sasuke.. we should get up…" Naruto hugged the young Uchiha from behind, kissing his neck in an affection. Sasuke looked at the blond out the corner of his eyes.

"okay.. think you could help me up.."

"..Sure.."

* * *

It was quiet. No cars honking nor kids running down the street – it was just… quiet. Only the steady breathing from the sleeping body beside him, was all the blond could hear as he peered his eyes open.

….pump it louder.. louder, pump it, Louder!...

Trying to adjust his blue sleepy eyes to the slowly arising sun beyond the horizon, Naruto woke, not registering the sound which echoed through the vast condo.

'…what.. sounds like..'

"FUCK!" tearing the sheets of him, Naruto jumped out of bed almost panicking as he couldn't find the mobile.

"…Where is it! Damn!! Where did I put it!!" closing in on the sound, Naruto found it in his pants out on the bathroom floor.

"AHA!!" Naruto pushed the button and quickly listened if there was an answer.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I-Iru-"

"Where have you been all night! Why haven't you been home, and didn't you pick up your cell earlier! Are you alright? .."

"Iruka I'm fine.. breathe.. I just stayed at Sasuke's.. " A hand hit Naruto's forehead. How did Iruka wind himself up like that, always thinking something bad had happened, eventhough he well knew that Naruto probably was at either Kiba or Sasuke. The odds for it was ridiculously high.

"Okay.. alright.. I was just worried.. I will see you later then?"

"..sure.. later"

Ending the call, Uzumaki put the phone on a nearby desk, and walked back to bed – still very naked from the previous night.

Climbing in the bed he turned to see if Sasuke was still asleep, finding raven sound asleep still. Looking at the sleeping face of Sasuke, Naruto found himself wondering if this was how it was going to be when they would begin to live as a family.

' a family.. it sounds so outrageous that it's hard to believe right now..' Just lying and admiring the naked raven underneath the cotton satin sheets, Naruto pulled a strand of dark hair aside, surprised to find the raven awake.

"..hi.." A small, but noticeable smile crept upon Sasuke's lips. It was these rare, but not concealed, smiles that made Naruto's heart propel ten times faster..

"..i love you.." Leaning down, Uzumaki's lips touched Sasuke's, in an affectionate kiss of love, not want nor hunger, just pure and utter love. In the middle of the kiss, someone or something disturbed..

…growl..

"..you hungry?"

Naruto blushed but nodded.

"…just order roomservice.." Sasuke got up, having the long sheet draped around his body, leaving Naruto all naked on the wide bed.

"..Room…service, eh?" A fat grin spread across his sunkissed face, as he in mere of a flash moment had the phone in his hand and was on hotline to the kitchen – all naked the meanwhile.

* * *

**Hope My crappy smut, or me trying to write smut, was not all to bad considering that i have this writers block which make it hard to even get pass the first page.. -sigh-**

**R&R!**

**I still love u all. **

**hugs from tha perv.**


	8. The Operation

**A/N - first of all, this chapter is smaller.. cause i think it ends at a good spot, and i wanted to post it to all of you who are still hanging in with me!! -hits self-**

**and secondly, yea there is a major change from chapter one till now.. cause i have evovled as a writer and the first chapter was really the start at my writing, so hope u like how it is going along.. and yea.. maybe only one or two chapters more.**

**_QUESTION_: if i pull myself together -slaps self again- would you guys be interested in a sequel to this story, like, 15 years or so after Sasuke and Naruto gets pregnant? - cause i thought i could be fun doing.. but i need comments and ideas, so bring it on!!**

**And Dragon77 i haven't forgotten you.. i just.. fucks up.. yea. so. hang in or smt.**

**BTW - NONE BETA VERSION! - so comments on grammar will as per usual be fed to my maculator. **

**LOVE.**

**R&R!!**

* * *

The ride home from the hotel was quiet. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who sat looking out the car window, out on the passing trees and people, with his head rested on the one folded hand and the other safely resting on his tummy. His eyes looked like he was far away, thinking on something. . or someone.

Well there was after all less than a month to the due date, and by all certainty Sasuke had to have performed a Caesarean, something the blond could tell, without being told, worried Sasuke. It was after all not common in the public eye to let men give birth, and by many people, it shouldn't even be allowed – and therefore some doctors would not perform the operation. It had become specially highlighted when the news had broken out about the rich Uchiha heir who was pregnant with an unknown blond person, and by that time the media had really had a golden feast. Christians, doctors and just ordinary young men and women were involved in the discussion about the matter of fact that it was a male who was going to give birth, and at that a young and very famous heir too – it didn't exactly lighten the weigh on the blonds shoulders.

Naruto couldn't help it, the worries had become bigger for every day, and he couldn't deny himself that he had his own demons to kill; was it right of them to become parents? Would they do a good job? How would the future be for this, still unborn child? Would they have a happy ever after?

"What are you thinking of?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke, blinking in surprise of the question.

"You look like your thinking about something..." Sasuke looked at him with clear eyes, dark as charcoal.

"erh.. Nothing really..." The blond grinned and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin attached to his lips.

'He is lying again.. .' Sasuke turned and looked out at the window again, resting his hand on his stomach.

'I hate when he is lying like that...'

Sensing that he was caught in action (of said lie) Uzumaki sighed and looked back at the road. It was not that he didn't want to tell the Uchiha about all of his thoughts, his concern – but really, he didn't.

Being a simple being, and having an even simpler train of thought, Naruto took Sasuke's hand away from its secure place on his tummy, and kissed it – and still looking out at the road. He interlaced their fingers and let them rest on the drivers stick.

Sasuke looked a bit taken back at the blond, who didn't look at him but just let a small smile fall on his face, and he couldn't help but 'hn' and look back out the window again, letting his cheeks become a bit rosy.

Few minutes after they arrived at the Uchiha Mansion and the two of them sat in silence in the car – not looking at each other.

"we-"

"I-"

"No, You first-"  
"No, you go first-"

Naruto grinned as they spoke at the same time, though Sasuke just took his hand back and looked at his hands in his lap.

"Naruto.. I.." The words died on the raven haired lips, not brave enough to leave them.

"Eh?"

"I think, we should move… in together". Silence filled the car again, as Naruto's blue eyes grew at the statement.

"You do?"

Sasuke got out (fairly fast too), and closed the door, while the blond exited the car too.

"Wha-, I mean, where?"

Sasuke gave a faint smile, and walked up to his dope, kissing him softly on his full lips, and whispered with a transfixing voice.

"it doesn't matter, just as long as it is together.." and with that he left to go into the mansion where his otouto awaited his arrival (or more he was losing his mind over his baby brother – how dare he leave for so long without giving a life sign!! Yea how indeed dare he!).

Getting into the car and leaving the residence of the Uchiha's, Uzumaki contemplated upon his life. It was a rarity thing for him to do but not uncommon or well not uncommon these times of days.

He looked in the back mirror at the back seat of the car, and saw the auto seat for the little one. He had purchased it some days ago (while actually going shopping new rims for the car), with quite the odd feeling to it. He was the last person you expected to go into a baby store and buy things for HIS own baby. An odd but welcomed feeling.

"I hope it is a boy, so I can teach him soccer and how to fix cars and hit on gir-… on anyone I guess." A fat smile spread over his lips, for some reason (though not totally unknown) he thought of last night, and the sweet moans which Sasuke made when he…

"WATCH OUT YOU JERK!"

Pulling in the steering wheel surprised, the blond quickly averted the car there was coming in his general direction, as he had been driving over onto the other lane.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

'jerk.. who do he think he calls a jerk..'

* * *

School was dull, incredible dull in fact. Sasuke was at the doctors, again, and Kiba was drooling down himself, Sakura was painting her nails in some equally pink bubblegum color to match her hair, Shikamaru was doing his work (as preferably the only one) and the rest did their own thing. It was simply astonishing how trivial it had become when something as a baby was making your mind race a million miles per minute.

Naruto was told to stay at school, while the Uchiha was at the doctor – a strict order from Iruka. The doctor was assessing when the date for Sasuke's operation was going to be, so that it all would run smoothly and he therefore didn't need a blond dope to sit and hyperventilate at the mere thought of blood and things in the background of it all, so ergo a strict order –but to be honest it still just felt a bit too much.

The media was asking for exclusive photos from the birth, and when they were going to be married ( 'if that ever happens…', living together- if there were more babies in the future. The mere thought of going through sasuke-being-pregnant-giving-birth-cycle again gave him the chills.

'Mind. Your. Own. Business.'

The frown settled on his features, and now his day was surely heading to be one of those god-must-hate-me days.

There was less than 4 months till they were finished with high school, and already they were going to be parents – what were they ever going to do about college. And a thought struck him – he didn't know what Sasuke wanted, what college, what career or just anything!

He had just himself settled with getting accepted to the local college, he didn't care about fancy colleges with high popularity, as far as he and his blond brain could think ahead, he was going to busy with the little one – who definitely was going to be a boy!

It had to be!

If it was a girl.. he didn't know how to handle girls. He dated a guy for Christ sakes! He knew nothing about girls, other than they had boobs, smelled like roses and and.. his mind melted.

"They PMS!"

A flump echoed through the classroom.

"wha- who… I didn't do it.. AMPALLANG!" Kiba woke from his drooling, and looked around surprised, while the rest looked at the blond splattered out on the floor.

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you please be seated!" Kurenai was a tough but just teacher, but accepted little noise in her lessons, at least this was how it was whenever Naruto had her.

"Yes, mam." Crawling, while supporting to his desk, he got seated, and class resumed their positions.

'it has to be a boy, I mean it is far by the most logical.. it is.'

Meanwhile . . .

"So Sasuke, everything looks fine and the baby seems to be doing splendidly, so we agreed to give you the operation the 13th of April, correct?" the doctor asked as he smiled that awfully fake smile of security.

Sitting up on the examiners bed, pulling on his sweater, the silent Uchiha nodded.

"Good. Now, we have arranged a suite for you and your boyfriend to stay in, until you're all ready to leave. Since this is a surgery your boyfriend is not permitted to be there with you, so you have to be strong on your own, can you do that for me.?"

'what a fucking demeaning doctor..'

Again he just nodded and got his jacket on, shaking the doctor's hand and left.

13th of April was about 3 weeks from now, meaning that in 3 weeks that little thing would be out, in his arms – to be hold and loved as much as any other child.

He opened a lollipop and put it in between his fine rosy lips, coloring them dark red with the lollipop. He walked with lollipop in mouth and one hand on his belly, down the street, heading towards the pharmacy – he had to have some painkillers of some sort, he was getting these cramping feelings sometimes, and the doctor told it was normal when he was this far in his pregnancy, but all he felt was how painful and annoying these were.

Walking into the pharmacy he looked around, trying to locate the painkillers his doctor had told him was okay for him to take. As he found the aisle with painkillers and of course found that his was on the top shelf, he tried to reach it and at the same time a hand went in front and took down the bottle – and attached to that hand were those deep, brown hazel eyes, looking at him endearing.

"So we meet again I see?" He gave the bottle to Sasuke, who just stood frozen to the ground, but accepted the bottle.

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again.

"You look like you're about to burst open, are you far in your pregnancy?" The boy asked, practically blinding the raven with his bright smile. God should forbid those teeth bleaching products!

The lollipop rolled around in Sasuke's mouth before taken out.

"Mnn.. fairly." Was the short and uninteresting reply.

"That's nice to hear, but be careful okay, I won't be around to help you all the time." He laughed and again the Uchiha's knees was about to cave in under him –how the hell the boy who seemed so innocent had that effect on him was beyond his understanding.

"Seth! Where are you?" the brown eyed wonder turned and looked over his shoulder at the person yelling his name – (or so had Sasuke's obvious observation told him).

"I'ma over here Gaara!" The boy grinned and a full blown blush hit his cheeks as a rather tall red head walked over to the two.

"you should stop just walking off like that.." the redhead took hold around the others waist rather territorial, seeming somehow he found the utterly and profoundly pregnant raven a threat.

"I'm sorry Gaar', this is the boy I talked about." He said, smiling as he nodded to the side where Sasuke was standing.

'Me? He talked 'bout me?' a brow lifted itself as the Uchiha pondered why he was the subject of their discussion, he didn't even know the guy(!).

As he did so, the redhead looked at him – elevator style mind you- and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Seth we should get going…" He turned and grabbed his boyfriend hand and pulled him along.

"Bye! Take care!" and with that Sasuke's brown eyed wonder had left the building leaving one 8 months Uchiha more confused than before.

Sasuke put the sweet into his mouth again and shrugged before going to the cashier to pay for his medicine – though at least his cramps was gone somewhere along the line.

'nice..'

* * *

Naruto got home from school and walked inside the house yelling his arrival to Iruka – if he by chance somehow had missed his arrival by some unfortunate dumbstruck luck in life. But to no such luck, Iruka wasn't home, and the only thing greeting the blond was a microwave bowl and a note;

"Am at Kakashi's – will be home later. Make your own food, and btw Sasuke stopped by and left something for you.

Iruka. 3

P.S. don't microwave for more than 3 min. "

Naruto quirked a brow, while his bag slowly slipped down his shoulder before it connected with the floor, and a fat, almost evil smile spread on his face as his eyes got a look on said something from his lover. And like a tiger over a lamb Naruto ripped the plastic bag into sheds, and pulled out..

"A fox… plushie?" he blinked a few times, looking at the orange little thing with its big eyes – and then he just fell the urge to hug it, and so he did.

"heh.. that bastard, didn't know he liked.. cute things." If possible his smile just grew even wider, before it clicked.

'this pregnant version of Sasuke reveals much more than the old one would..' the little wheel in his head clicked together with another wheel and somewhere down the line, Naruto began snickering to himself.

'I sense this is the chance to make some things happen.. ' and with that Naruto slammed his food into the microwave, hitting some buttons (does it even matter which ones) and after 5 minutes his food was radiated into ashes and had exploded in the microwave.

"maybe I should get him a maids outfit…" he thought as the smell of burned ramen began circulating the house.

* * *

2 weeks again to the operation and Sasuke had it hot. It was hot inside, outside, in cold water, out of cold water, in the shade, in the sun – it was just so fucking hot everywhere!

'how the hell can it be this hot! Its only march!' Sprawled out on his bed, the young Uchiha tried to gain some sort of cooling, but to no use – he was pregnant, and he had the cramps, and he was having it really hard – but he would deny it all by the time he had given birth.

He heard some ruckus from the hall, and got up (even though he did have his problems with that as well), and waddled over to his door and opened it ajar taking a step outside, so that he could look down the hall. He heard his brother's voice, rather angered at that too, yelling profanities and then someone leaving. As he waddled down to the hall, he saw his brother with his hand over his eyes and sighing deep, as he drew the hand back and ruffled his hair.

He seemed tired and just.. worn.

"Itatchi?" Sasuke supported at the end of the stairs as he waddled closer to Itachi.

His brother looked not the least surprised or phased out to see him there, during what Sasuke could only imagine was some business reprimand of Kisame. He just pulled a lazy smile out and put his hand on his baby brother's head and ruffled his hair a bit, before he walked up and away to his office – letting the door fall heavy and slamming.

The young heir looked up to the end of the stairs, and then to the tiled floor he was standing on – he knew Itachi was having a hard time because of him, it was always because of him. He tried not to be a burden to his brother, but he was – he knew he was.

The Uchiha Corp. was having a hard time with stocks falling and a financial crisis threatening to leave a lot of people without job at the Uchiha Corp. if it happened to become a reality – and the never ending media fieldtrip was just the last drop in the cup, making the cup close to tipping.

And because so, it made Sasuke want even more to leave the estate and live with Naruto that way he could leave the Uchiha name to his brother, and then hopefully the stocks would later stop dwelling at the media storm and finance crisis. Hopefully.

As he turned around to head back, he sweatdropped.

'HOW THE HELL AM ISUPPOSE TO WALK ALL THE WAY BACK AGAIN!' he sighed as a vein was about to pop and destroy his beautiful face. Luckily Uchiha's were patient people, so even though he was pissed, he began waddle back, cursing the entire way –and hell there was a long way.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by… not really. Naruto sat up in his bed with his back against the wall, having Sasuke lying against him, sleeping. He had not seen his lover much in the last week or so, because Sasuke didn't come to school so much. His cramps had gotten worse and all that the raven managed was sleeping after he had had an ill case of cramps – and even so Sasuke was just generally tired all the time, unlike what he had been just a few days ago, and Naruto was beginning to get a bit anxious.

The Uchiha had brushed the cramps of as being something normal, and said he was fine, but even the blond could tell that his boyfriend was starting to look sick, like there was something dreadfully wrong – but he didn't want to believe that so he had of course pushed the thought far away.

Sasuke moaned tired, and a dark eye opened slowly as he adjusted to the light there seeped into Naruto's room.

"Oh so you are awake sleepyhead?" brushing a strand of dark hair away, Uzumaki smiled at the man lying against him.

"..mmn.. Naru.." Supporting himself Sasuke sat up, and rubbed his eyes, feeling a kiss being planted on his temple. Though in total denial later, Sasuke giggled and felt his face flush at the affection given. It was so nice just to be with Naruto like this, it made him feel like they were a family already and even if they didn't have their own place –yet- it felt as if they had in those short moments of utter happiness.

Stretching as he got the last of his sleep out of his system, he felt the baby kick rather hard.

"ow!" Sasuke winced at the kick and quickly let his hand fall on his stomach trying to calm the little one, letting warm caresses run over his stomach. His blue eyed lover sat next to him, and smiled, letting his own hand fall on Sasuke's and giving him a deep kiss, before getting up, and stretching his own body from the position he had been locked into the last hour.

"sure is a lively child we have made.." the blond grinned as he saw Sasuke fighting to get his weigh in balance so he could get up. Naruto walked over and gave a hand, but it was as usual slapped away.

"It's your fault! I will bet it is your genes which make the baby kick in me like I am some kind of football!" Sasuke almost hissed as he finally got up (with some luck).

Naruto just grinned. "I just hope the baby has your looks and my personality, then by god we would make a killer baby!"

A dark brow lifted on Sasuke's face as he looked at the dumb smile plastered across Uzumaki's face – that was by far the stupidest thing the blond yet had said about the baby, and he had said a lot of things already(!).

"what do you mean by your personality? The baby needs brain not empty space.." the comment made the blond pout.

"HEY! I have brain! I go to school more than you do!" Even before the sentence was said to an end, the blond quickly regretted saying it.

"Sasuke.. I am sor-"

"Shut up.." waddling to the door, the raven headed to the stairs.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that.." Taking one step at the time Sasuke was taking the staircase slowly.

"Sasuke would you stop! You know I didn't mean it like that.. come on, don't leave.." Stopping at the end of the stairs Sasuke looked at the floor.

"You thought I was going to leave?" standing right behind him, Naruto looked confused into the back of the raven's head.

"..yea?.."

"Dumbass.."

"What!?" Taking the last stairs in a single jump, the blond quickly placed himself in front of said raven, only to find him laughing.

"What! What are you laughing at!?" Sasuke couldn't hold his chuckles back, and laughed at how enraged Naruto got just by his own confused actions.

"I was just thirsty you know.." he bit out between his laughs.

Straightening himself Naruto scratched the back of his head, before he smiled awkwardly. He had expected to all time that Sasuke would storm out, being furious as to how Naruto had offended his Uchiha honor and all that, but he just found the raven standing and laughing. It was so.. well unlike. Sasuke seemed to change being very uncharacteristic from the person he was last summer. Was he just pumped with hormones or was he really just like that. It seemed he was just – happy.

"Dope?"

"huh?"

"Could you like.. move.. thirsty remember?" Sasuke held a chuckle back, as Naruto moved and let him pass.

Sitting down on the kitchen chair, making it squeak as he did so, Naruto observed as Sasuke walked around in the kitchen, reaching for the glasses in the cupboard – though failing miserably.

"Hn." Well knowing he could get up and help, the blond just sat and snickered as he waited for said Uchiha to ask for help, though knowing that Sasuke wouldn't ask for it – or well not directly.

Contemplating on how ironic it all was, as he just had laughed at Naruto and now saw out the corner of his eye how the blond grinned with his feline features. It was annoying and it was pissing him of.

"Get the glasses dumbass.." was the closest thing it would ever get to asking for help.

Getting up and reaching for the glasses, Naruto kissed his raven on the neck. Slowly lowering his hand, placing the glasses on the kitchen counter, Uzumaki placed each hand on either side of Sasuke, pinning him against the table.

The soft kisses on his neck, and the warm breath, made Sasuke's skin crawl, letting a little groan out in delight (though mentally blocking that it was such, a groan). He felt how the blonds dark oil covered hands slowly covered his own, interlacing themselves with his – continuing with the kisses, trailing further down the back of his shirt.

"..naru.." the ravens voice was low and rasping, and as he closed his eyes tilting his head forward, he felt how his skin got more exposed to the brutally warm and intoxicating kisses. He wished he didn't cave in so easily to the simple ministrations the blond did to him, but little was needed these times of days – and Naruto knew it.

"..mnn.."

"..St-stop.."

"..mm..okay.." the kisses trailed back up, and Uzumaki could feel how the Uchiha fisted their interlaced fingers, and as he kissed a trail to Sasuke's ear, he could hear a low gasp escape the raven's lips.

Slowly prying his hands free, Naruto grabbed the glasses and walked over to the table, and sat down.

Sasuke swallowed hard, before..

"YOU ASSHOLE!" He turned his head towards a blond who just in reply lifted a brow and smirked.

Evil dark eyes narrowed, and the Uchiha beam of destruction was directed at a certain blond, until he found out it as per usual had no effect. Again. Grabbing the lemon Sasuke waddled over to the table, pulling the chair far out of reach from the table before he sat down, and began pouring lemon.. to himself.

"OI!"

Sasuke sipped his lemon as he paid no attention to the blond who sat and yelled at him.

"OI! you bastard.." taking the lemon harshly, the blond eagerly and a bit annoyed too, poured his own glass of lemon.

"..stupid chicken ass pregnant sasuke..mumble mumble.." With a victorious smirk Sasuke enjoyed his cooling drink, very much at that too, as he saw the blond pout and curse.

* * *

It was soon going to be Easter, and it was soon going to be the time for Sasuke's operation – both was taking an awful amount of time in Naruto's life – and too add gasoline to the fire, the media, aka the paparazzi, had been stalking the blond in everything he did. From when he went to school till he was back home. His personal life had never become this hectic.

Reason for Easter to be such a big deal in all of the already riled up everyday life, was that school had made an Easter ball, and of course Naruto had to – as senior and all that wonderful crap- participate in making the ball arrangements; Which meant in this case Naruto had the task of doing the lights and sound settings for the bands playing that night.

It took a lot of time to tailor some of the equipments, which again meant time away from Sasuke, which again meant time away from his soon to be born son – 'cause it was definitely going to be a boy!

It was frustrating!

And it didn't help that exams were coming up on the other side of the Easter ball – nooooo.. not at all.

"Naruto??" Sleeping in upright position with wrench in hand, the said blond was standing and sleeping rather loudly.

"BLONDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba yelled in the blond's ear, knocking him far over.

"wha- where.. Kiba!" throwing the wrench at his best friend, Naruto rubbed his ear.

"Your nearly hit me!"

"You almost yelled my ear of!"

"well how else was I suppose to wake you!? You were standing up, sleeping!"

"Well how bout not yelling!"

"how 'bout you not sleeping during school!"

"oh that comes from you Einstein?"

"is that suppose to be fun, cause you know, it isn't" Kiba scowled.

"I can't help it dude, a man needs sleep.. and this fucking…. Baaaall, is taking all the time I have.."

"dude, I am trying to date Hinata, how can you not think I don't know what you are talking bout.."

Naruto lifted a brow.

"…trying?" Kiba lifted a brow too, and shrugged.

"you know Neji.."He scooted closer and lowered his voice.

".. the watchdog bastard.. he is like watching my every move.. even though he is making the decorations in the next room, I am sure he even knows we are talking about him.. he has like.. a sixth sense.." Kiba whispered, looking around to see if there was a certain Neji listening in on this super private talk about.. Neji.

"Dude.. you are hitting on his only cousin.. who's father have threatened to cut off his balls if anything happens to Hinata.. " Naruto said in a dull voice.

"SO!" Kiba took a step back.

"I lo--…like Hinata! Shouldn't that be enough!" Kiba asked, pointing with his screwdriver at the blond – who just shrugged.

"..just sayin' you kno'.." Naruto said, as he pulled his jeans shirt on and left the gym, where the scene was located.

"Dude! Don't leave me!!" Kiba quickly ran after the blond, in fear of Neji the almighty would smite him into ashes.

* * *

**R&R!**

**cause i love you all!**


	9. The Missed Call

**A/N: So here is the long awaited chapter 9 of the summer, and yes there will be a chapter 10, cause i were unable to put it all in this chapter, even though i wrote more than i usually do per chapter. x_X and when i have finished chapter 10 i have chapter 1 ready for the sequel to this one, and it's good... trust me. heh. **

**But I hope you guys like it, cause I only write this story for you, so enjoy. **

**Reviews on grammar will be fed to my new hamster xPPP**

**R&R - and make little moi happy!! :3**

* * *

Naruto grunted annoyed as he walked through the crowd of people who began flocking around his house in still increasing numbers.

"When is Sasuke due??"

"Is he going to give a normal birth??"

"Is it a girl or a boy??"

"Mr. Uzumaki!"

"Naruto!"

The words of the many people died in the crowd and all he really could hear was one big headache approaching with astonishing speed. Like hell, he would never answer one question of those media hungry bitches. They always twisted what he said, even if he didn't say anything at all (!).

He managed to get into the old station car with only a few bruises this morning and get out of the driveway and on his way to school – an oddly liberation from the paparazzi.

It was the 6th of April, less than two weeks till Sasuke was due to his operation, but Naruto couldn't focus on something that big right now, all he could handle and manage was the Easter prom that weekend. He had gotten the stage ready and all he had to do now was the last check-ups with Kiba, to ensure that the band playing that eve was all good to go.

"So what do you hope it is?"

Naruto cocked a brow as he looked at his brunette friend, who had an awfully cheery grin on his face.

"I mean if it is a girl, isn't that going to majorly awkward?" Kiba asked, as he plugged a cord into the Marshall amplifier.

"Isn't going to be weird whatever gender the child is?" the remark sounded so sad and took Kiba by surprise but before he could retort.

"I mean the child is growing up with two fathers, being made from two men, thinking it is all fine and dandy, how the hell can that not be weird.." Naruto turned and plugged two cords into another amplifier.

It was unmistakably clear.

Naruto was afraid.

"dude-"

"Kiba it's not that I regret me and Sasuke, but I am not sure it is for the best that we have a child, we aren't exactly the perfect parents to-"

The blonds head turned harshly to the side as Kiba's hand collided with the tanned flesh beneath it, and for a moment there were silence, before Naruto turned his head wide eyed at his best friend.

"I will NEVER hear those words again. YOU HEAR!"

"What-"

"NEVER Naruto! I give a fucks fly if the whole world thinks you're a complete loser and may not be suited to be the 'perfect' father, but you fucking know what? I think you love that asshole of a bastard more than anyone can love another person, and if you love the child he is carrying just half as much, it matters NOTHING what even all mighty god think, you hear!?"

Kiba breathed hard as his eyes narrowed in on the blond in front of him, who had turned his view away and was looking down in the wooden floor to avoid those harsh eyes.

"I-I.."

"There is raven haired bastard who counts on you and all you can do is to chicken out.. Naruto, dude.. Believe in yourself a little will ya? I know I do."

Finally a comforting hand fell onto Naruto's broad shoulder, and the blond finally looked up to a smile. He was happy he had friends like the smelling doglover, people who gave a damn.

"Yea your right, I do have someone counting on me." And finally a smile crept upon the beautiful lips of the blond.

Friends were the best.

As the two of them finished up the last preparations there were others trying to prepare for a bit more complicated things.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

The good thing about a mansion is the size. It has over 50 rooms to play hide and seek in, and when one annoyed and super pregnant raven was on the verge to kill his only living relative, the mansion was a blessing. Though he knew itty did it all out of some weird brotherly love, he still hated him for it.

As if, he would never agree to Itty's silly demands of him staying in the villa all the time, alone the last 3 days had been a pain in the ass – and talking about ass, his own was sleeping. The weigh on his mid section created only few positions to sit in, if he was to avoid his lower body from falling asleep.

And right now he was sitting rather comfortable against one of the tree trunks in the garden. It was after all April, the season their mom loved the most, because all of the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom.

He remembered how she would sit on a little blanket underneath one of the trees, reading a book. She looked so beautiful, when the wind took hold in her dark black hair and swayed it with all the pink petals. She looked so much like one of those Japanese princesses she had told him about in his bedtime's stories when he was little.

She would on days like these wear her sakura kimono, one his father had given her, it was made of silk and it was a soft shade of pink and green, and he couldn't help but to think that his mother always smiled a bit more when she wore it.

A sigh left his lips. He couldn't deny he missed his parents and would have loved to share the memories he was going to make with Naruto, the little one.. memories he already felt were very precious.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Where are you damit!" Sasuke hn'ed and continued to stay in his spot underneath the tree. Itachi could look the entire mansion over without him giving a damn. He was just annoying anyway.

"Sasuke come on! I want to go and look for a stroller for you!"

Itty apparently still wanted to go shopping for ridiculous things for him.

It was just so bothersome. Really. Itty tried to act as if nothing was wrong, as if the company didn't suffer because of Sasuke, but he knew. The many times he had heard his brother talk with a serious tone to Kisame, and when Sasuke had met him after a meeting. He always just looked… worn.

And the over happy façade he put up whenever he was around Sasuke, pissed him off – and for that, itty was now being punished. Screw justice, he was pissed, pregnant and annoyed, so he was going to have his vengeance right now.

Simple as that.

* * *

Naruto looked at the maple tree in Iruka's garden. He was so confused; it all seemed to go too fast. In manner of only days now, he was going to have a child. A living human being, who he and Sasuke had created during some hot high school sex – not exactly the romantic situation you would think most kids are made in. But that was no less the truth.

"Are you nervous?" Iruka sat beside him on the porch steps, with a hot cup of coffee in his hand.

"Ne Iruka… don't you think it's weird?..."

Iruka lifted a brown brow as he looked at his blond boy.. no, Naruto were no longer a boy. He had grown, he had shown a new side to Iruka, a side of Naruto the brown haired guardian didn't know really was so prominent.

He had really grown into this.. he really looked like someone who was ready for this.

"What do you mean?" the blond man beside him didn't look at him, he just held a fascinating gaze at the maple leafs swaying in a breeze.

"The whole thing.. Sasuke, my lover, pregnant, by me, also a man, giving birth to possibly, a man too.. isn't it all a tad weird.. that my nemesis through my entire life, ended up giving me the most joy in my life.. don't you think that is just… weird…" A blue radiating look finally meet the older man's dark eyes, and Iruka was taken a bit by surprise, though he didn't let it show.

"I think it is the most wonderful thing in the whole world Naruto.. not all people are blessed to be so happy and lucky as you are.. and I don't think it's weird, I think its fate." A warm smile spread across Iruka's lips, as he took another sip of his coffee.

Naruto held is gape a bit longer with Iruka's before he loosened it and looked back out on the maple tree.

"I guess you're right.. I just didn't think that I was making a child when.. you know.." A small blush crept upon the tanned cheeks of the blond.

"Sex isn't just for fun you know.." Iruka winked at Naruto, who just grew ten shades of pink on his cheeks.

"Iru! Stop sounding like some old perv!"

"I am not! You started it!"

"I did not!"

"You did too! You said you had sex with-"

"IRUKA!! Shuddup!"

"Well I wasn't the one starting it.." Iruka sipped his coffee and there were a moment of utter silence between the two of them, before…

"Well your boinking Kakashi.." Coffee got sprayed out fast from Iruka's lips, and he almost chocked in the hot brown liquid.

"NARUTO!!"

"Well its true.. you are boink-"

"It has nothing to do with this what so ever!" Iruka clamped the blond's lips with his hands.

"And you are not to say I boink anyone, ever again, you hear!?" Iruka was just so fun to tease, he could lose his patience and stoic father figure, and get all flustered and flushed when he was teased about Kakashi. It was just too fun not to try and tease… once in a while.

Letting go of Naruto – who he quickly determined hadn't grown at all – Iruka calmed down again.

"I think Naruto, to be all honest, I think I envy you.." the older male, leaned back with his hands supporting his body on the porch.

"You.. envy me?" now it was Naruto who lifted a brow.

"How so?" He sat slouched, his elbow supporting on his knee, and his head on his hand.

"When I was your age, I had nothing like that.. I got teased, I wasn't popular and as it turns out I cant have children.." Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"Y-you can't?" The shock was clear in the young man's eyes.

"No, I can't. It's hard to explain, but let's just say my teen years wasn't as kind to me as yours.. Why do you think I said yes to become your guardian? I couldn't get a kid of my own, so why not help one.. to love as it were your own." Iruka smiled weakly. He hadn't talked about it for a long time, and even now it still pained him much to do so.

"Soo.. even with Kakashi you can't get… pregnant?" Naruto turned towards the only father figure presented in his life, and looked at him with much attention. Like it was a good story read aloud to child.

A strangled laugh left Iruka's lips. "Not even with Hatake.." He never said Kakashi's first name to Naruto, but to Iruka Kakashi was his support, his partner in life – so Naruto knew that Iruka thought more than fondly of him.

"Naruto.. you.. don't you understand, you are presented with the most precious thing in life, and that is to create life itself, don't you think, to anyone on earth that is something to envy?" Iruka tilted his head, letting his dark brown hair touch his shoulders, as it was put into a ponytail.

"I never really saw it like that…" He never honestly had. And he could feel that the thought that he was maybe someone who was a target for others envy, was rather heartwarming. That someone wished for a child that bad.. that they would envy him. It also felt sad. A sad feeling that someone couldn't get that one wish granted to them, and he so easily, without even trying got it granted. It seemed so unfair. It seemed so unfair to Iruka – that it hurt his heart thinking that such a man, could live with such a pain.

Naruto got up from the porch, and said his goodbyes to Iruka, and left.

He never honestly thought of the pain it inflicted on others, he never thought that it would bring such a sad memory to anyone. It made him so sad, he couldn't stand looking at Iruka, and therefore left before a tear threatened to leave his eyes.

At the same time somewhere across the city boundaries were someone pained with a whole other problems..

"No."

"But Sasuke, why not?"

"No."

"But it's so pretty!!!"

Throb throb – wanttokill- throb.

"I said no itty."

"But look, it has a basket down under the bed, and it has Winnie the pooh pattern and..-"

"NO!!" Sasuke turned his back, and began waddling back. Cursed be slow movements due to pregnancy.

"But Sasuke you need the stroller! You can't carry the baby 24/7.."

"WATCH ME!" Sasuke yelled, as he waddled back to his temporary room, and slammed the door as hard as he could, and waddled over to the balcony door there led out to the garden.

He was strangely enough out of breath as he reached the door, and as he stood still for just a moment, it darkened before his eyes, and he felt his legs cave in from under him. He held onto the curtain at the door, to gain some sort of balance, but too late and to no vain - Sasuke felt unconscious to the ground, ripping the drapes down from their hangers.

Hours went by and evening replaced the bright sunny day, before Sasuke seemed to wake up from his unconscious state. The maids didn't dare to enter his chambers unless they had gotten permission, the young master could be asleep, which of course were needed when being pregnant. So NO ONE woke the young master unless they were Itachi, who hadn't entered Sasuke's room since he thought Sasuke needed time to cool down. So therefore had no one wondered where the young heir was all these hours.

Supporting himself, so he sat on the knees, he managed to sit up. His whole body felt like goo and he felt like he couldn't even stand, even breathing seemed to be much of a task. Gripping as hard as he could to support himself to the wall, he got up, breathing heavily as his body felt like it was about to fail him in his every move.

"Itachi!" He yelled, but then again it was a big house, and therefore a big distance to yell.

"ITTY!!" Sasuke took a solid hold on the door, and opened it with a loud thud, still supporting to the door frame.

"ITACHI GODDAMIT!" A security man ran over to his young master as he heard Sasuke yell.

"Young master, can I help you?" Sasuke glared at the guard as he fell to his knees.

"Get… get my brother.." and again it darkened before the young masters eyes, and he was caught in the guards arms as his body finally collapsed.

"MASTER!! Ohmygodohmygod.." the guard picked a small walkie talkie from his shirt up and spoke;

"This is area 66, Young master is in need of medical help ASAP! Call master Itachi and ambulance at once!"

"Roger area 66, message confirmed." Said the voice back in his earpiece.

The guard carried the raven haired man to the front of the mansion to await the ambulance and as he got to the front gate, he was soon followed by the master of the household, Itachi.

"What happened!?"

"Young master yelled for you Master Itachi, and then he collapsed. I have already called for an ambulance." Itachi looked at his brother, and how his head dangled loosely from the guard's strong arm, and the black long hair there always seemed like a shield there held people at a distance, were now falling down as well, revealing Sasuke's relaxed face.

The boy Itachi tried so hard to protect from the world, had grown up. He could see it clearly, the face features were no longer angry, boyish or sad, they seemed graceful, adult and.. happy. To put it simply.

He stroked his brothers hair, as they stood there waiting. He actually hadn't noticed that his little brother had grown to such an extent. Was it because of Naruto or was it because of his pregnancy?

"Master, the ambulance is here."

"What? Yes… right. I will follow him to the hospital, I will be back later.." Itachi left to retrieve his BMW, and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

At their usual hangout aka. McDonalds, Kiba and Naruto sat and discussed things there for once didn't concern any part of Naruto's life.

"Do you really think she likes me?" Kiba asked, before lurching out to take a bite of his burger.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't' think it.. I have seen how you two share.. looks." Naruto grinned and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"whft uf meanf?" Kiba cocked a brow, as he chew what he had in his mouth.

"Oh come on, why do you think Neji hits you so much, out of affection? His secret gay affection for you? Huh?" the blond rolled his eyes as he slurped some of his strawberry milkshake.

"WHAT! Is Neji gay!?" and that earned Kiba a hit back of his head.

"NO! you dumb mutt! He is asexual, he don't do anyone you moron."

"Oh… how you know?" the dumb mutt was after all not as dumb as they gave him credit for.

"… Wouldn't you like to know?"

"yea I would.. how you know?"

"I don't kiss and tell.." Naruto winked at his friend, who… got the message…

"You did Neji!?"… wrongly.

"ppfht.. what!? NO..ew! " Naruto smacked Kiba's head hard so it almost hit his burger there were dropped in sheer shock on the table.

"God you're so stupid.."

"Well you said you don't kiss and tell.. how was I suppose not to get the wrong idea, huh?!"

"Well for starters I said kiss! Never sex! Two, you have also kissed Neji! How can you mark me as gay when you also kissed him! Hypocrite!"

"I never kiss-"

"Oh yea! What about our spring break during 8th grade? We were partying in your house and got reaaaaaaaaaaaaally drunk, and we played truth or dare.. "

Kiba gave a thoughtful expression, and as it dawned him, he suddenly looked very embarrassed by that particular episode.

"As far as I remember, I think we went further than that.. there were strippoker, something about some masturbation.. we are all gay as far as I see it.."

Kiba sweatdropped and felt all of the sudden a very unpleasant feeling sink in him.

"I know now why Neji choose to go asexual.." Pushing the rest of his food away, Naruto lifted a brow.

"Oh come on.. are you such a pussy that you can't even take a bit of gay jokes? It was fun, and you know it! ….. gay Kiba…" the last part was stressed with a much girly intent to it.

"Shuddup."

"Gay gay Kiba, he's oh so gaaaaaaaaaaaay" Naruto sing songed as he ate some of Kiba's fries.

"But dude.. do you really think I should ask her out? I mean, if she rejects me I am not so sure how to handle it.." Kiba sighed and flumped his head down into the table- changing the subject rather convientenly.

"Mutt, I am gonna be a dad in like.. 3 days or something and your are worried if Hinata likes you or not, which she by the way does, your problems can't even COMPARE to mine, so you have no sympathy from me.. " the blond grinned as he looked at the mutt who just felt like stabbing every so called friend he had.

He was not God's favorite, he could tell. In fact god must hate him. This he was sure of now.

"..~pump that pussy, pump it, pump it..~"

Picking up the grey mobile phone from his pocket, Naruto quirked a brow in confusion – the caller had hidden number, and he by principle never answered the phone if he didn't know who there was calling, so Naruto just hung up.

"Who was it?" Kiba inquired, still feeling a wee bit uneasy.

"Dunno.. the number was hidden.." He shrugged and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Hate it when people call with hidden number, what is that about?" Kiba snorted and finally got over his mental image of Neji and… well let's just keep it at that.

"Yea I know.. it doesn't make much sense in calling and hide your number, it's not like your some CIA agent whose identity can't be known.." the two best friends kept discussing the topic for a rather long time after the call though they didn't know what the consequences for that missed call were.

"Damit! Uzumaki you idiot!" Throwing the slick black Motorola phone on the passenger seat next to him, Itachi cursed loudly, and slamming his fist against the steering wheel – why the hell was his baby brother in love with such a stupid, blond, loudmouthed, airheaded, moronic… IDIOT!

"GAH! Why the hell did he hang up! Damn you to the end of the universe Naruto! Why don't you pick up when I need you to!" Finally arriving at the hospital, Itachi parked illegally right in front of the entrance to the hospital, walking in with a furious and very much so concerned face.

"Mr.! excuse me, Mr.!? you can't park there.. excuse me, Mr.!" walking pass the nurses who attended the ER, Itachi headed directly to the doctors lounge.

"Don't talk to him!" a blond nurse pulled the other nurse to the side before she tried to yell after the fuming raven haired man again.

"Why not! He can't just park wherever he pleases; otherwise this hospital would be in more chaos than it already is!" the blond nurse pulled the other further away from the hall where all the patients were.

"That man is Itachi Uchiha, he is a very important man to this hospital." She explained with a very nervous voice – afraid that someone would overhear them.

"Why? He doesn't look more than a mean jerk to me.." the other huffed annoyed.

"He is the owner of Uchiha Corp. That company is a generous sponsor to this hospital, with an over 2 digit million dollar sum each year, and we wouldn't like to piss our most important sponsor off and lose those funds.. so if he wants to park there, he parks there. You understand?" The nurse was timid and nervous, but knew who came and who went.

"Yea I get it.." The two went back to the ER and continued to treat patients.

Itachi had been to this hospital many times, last time was when Sasuke found out he was pregnant, and also there it had almost gone wrong.. almost.

"Mr. Uchiha-"

"Where is my brother?" Itachi was not a patient man and when a simple nurse came to talk to him, he was just about to pop a vein, but he didn't have time – he needed to know where they had taken Sasuke.

"They have taken Mr. Uchiha to the operation room for a possible surgery, they are afraid that he might have caused some injuries to the baby, so they are scanning him with a regular handheld scanner to make sure they don't stress any uncertain injuries there might be."

That was 50 words too long for Itachi's taste – he wanted a simple answer. A simple answer was more than sufficient to answer his question.

"That was not what I asked; miss… where is my brother?" Itachi had lost his patience long ago.

"Let me take you to the doctors." The nurse looked to the ground as she couldn't look into the Uchiha's dark, angry eyes. They looked like they could see right through her whole body – they were frightening.

Walking over to the elevator they got up to the 3 floor, where the nurse took him to a waiting room, saying he had to wait until the doctors where done with the first exam.

Itachi couldn't wait – he needed to know that Sasuke was okay that the baby was safe. He paced back and forth, and really felt like having a smoke. In fact that smoke was calling his name – and he knew where he had put them – in the inner pocket of his black trench coat, there of course was at home, right beside the table with his lighter.

'..Great… everything seems to fail me today..'

"Mr. Uchiha." Itachi stopped pacing and walked over to the doctor, closing of any personal space there might have been between the two.

"Where is my brother?" was his simple question.

"Mr. Uchiha, we have stabilized Sasuke, and he is currently sleeping.."

"But where is he?" why were people making it so hard, it was just a simple question.

"Itachi.. he is in a critical state and you can't see him right now. We are discussing whether or not to operate him now, before the baby might take any damage."

"What do you mean? Is the baby okay?" Itachi finally loosened up and looked at the doctor – the same doctor there treated Sasuke first time they discovered that his baby brother was pregnant.

"The baby's heart rate is stable and as far as it seem we cannot see any injuries, but that doesn't mean the baby is okay.. it just mean we might have been lucky.."

Itachi's dark eyes widened a bit. Lucky? We might have been lucky? Such a word did not exist in the Uchiha dictionary. No Uchiha were ever just… lucky.

"We have to await the next 24 hours to see what our next step might be."

"I understand."

* * *

"That's weird.." Naruto pressed Sasuke's mobile number into his phone, but it just kept switching to phone machine. He never called home to the Uchiha Estate, but he hadn't been able to contact Sasuke for 24 hours and he was a bit worried.

"Uchiha Estate." A voice belonging to the male butler of Itachi picked up the phone.

"Erh.. This is , is Mr. Uzumaki erh..is Mr. Uchiha there?" it sounded so stupid to talk about Sasuke like that – too snobby to his liking.

"No sir. and Master Uchiha are both at the hospital sir."

"HOSPITAL!???" The butler had to pull the phone away from the ear, as Naruto screamed in shock.  
"What-what happened? Is Sasuke okay? Is he going to come home soon?"

"I don't know sir. The young master was taken away by ambulance." And after that sentence the butler hung up. He never did like the blond young man the young master had picked out to be his partner. But his job were also to take care of who Master Uchiha had an interest in, and that were currently none, so that was fine by the butler.

"Oh my god! KIBA! Sasuke is in the hospital!" Naruto got up quickly (ergo, he was already standing when he had yelled into the phone.)

"Wow.. calm down! What happened?" Kiba got up and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, trying to make his friend calm down, since Naruto was about to pace back and forth completely indecisive whether or not he should go and where, and what happened and..

"I don't know, the stupid robot butler of Itachi's hung up, all he said was that Sasuke had been picked up by an ambulance..!" Naruto's eyes were wide with panic and angst.

"Okay, relax.. calm down okay.. pick up your things and let's go to the hospital.." Kiba turned off the tv and picked up the keys to his car, pushing Naruto out of his apartment -they had gone to after their visit to McDonalds- since he seemed to panicked to think clearly.

Even though Naruto urgently tried to make Kiba drive faster than he could, they still managed to get to the hospital faster than the cab drivers in New York.

Naruto ran in to the hospital and grabbed hold of a nurse.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha!" Before the nurse could answer the blond young man, Naruto began shaking her and asking the same question five times over.

"Naruto! Calm down! Let the nurse go!" Kiba had finally caught up with his friend, and freed the nurse from Naruto's killer hold on her.

"I apologize, but you shouldn't happen to know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" Kiba asked the nurse with a much calmer voice, while he tried to calm Naruto down.

"He is up on the third floor for observation sir."

"Thanks."

With that Kiba got dragged to the elevator and up to the third floor – also with astonishing speed.

Pacing back and forth inside the little elevator, Naruto was thinking every horror scenario possible, and getting one Kiba's nerves – more than he usually did, which were to some extent a new record.

"Calm down.. we don't even know if anything serious has happened.." Kiba sighed.

"I guess not.. but I can't help thinking 'what if..' you know?" And then the blond sighed deep.

"I am really a worrywart aint i?" He gave grin as he looked at Kiba, who also smiled.

"Yea.. you are, almost obnoxiously how much.. but.." Pausing and closing his eyes momentarily before he looked at his best friend.

"I think I would be like that too.. if someone so important to me was at the hospital.."

Turning his view to the elevator door that pinged open, the two walked out, and Naruto didn't storm down the hall as he would have done before. Kiba's words echoed in his mind, and he felt a bit more at ease.

"Naruto?" Looking right ahead and locking eyes with the other Uchiha heir, Naruto walked up to him.

"Is Sasuke okay?" The older Uchiha seemed much stressed and very tired, as his eyes were red and his normal tidy clothes looked all messed up.

"Well if you so happened to answer your phone every once in a while you would know.."

"I always answer my phone, unless caller has hidden ID, so I guess it was you earlier?" the blond man felt like smacking himself in the face. Why the hell hadn't he just answered the phone!!

"Yes. And where you to have answered it, you would have known that Sasuke collapsed and are in to observation." Itachi finally let out a much needed sigh. He needed that smoke, and now that the blond moron finally arrived he could get a little shut eye and a fag before anything new was decided about Sasuke.

"Collapsed? What happened!? Is he alright? What about the baby..?" taking a step closer to Itachi Naruto closed of any personal space there were between the two.

"I don't know the details yet, it just seems he collapsed, and they don't know about the baby yet.. I am going home for a couple of hours, call me if anything new happens…" Itachi patted Uzumaki on the shoulder and gave a weak smile, before leaving him dumbfound aside his friend.

"He really looked like a bag of shit.." Kiba finally said after some seconds.

".. yea he did.. he has prolly been here some hours.." Naruto walked down the hall to locate the information stand, trying to locate one of the nurses.

"Erh.. excuse me?" Looking around to see if there was anyone, a nurse soon appeared from a backroom.

"Yes sir?"

"I wanted to know if you know anything new about Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto tried to look as cool as he could, he didn't want anyone to see how scared he in fact felt – like his body was shaking and quivering.

"I can only liberate information to family – are you family sir?" the nurse seemed so indifferent, weird how nurses can seem so cold and closed off. Bitches.

"I am the father of the child he is carrying, is that enough info for you"

"Wait here a second sir." The nurse left the reception.

"Man what a bitch.. did you hear what she said?" He turned to talk to Kiba who still stood where he had been standing the whole time.

"Yea.. cold blooded creatures.." he snorted as he looked around in the sterile white surroundings. He never did find hospitals that… warm. They held a certain scary effect on him – and he had also watched ER to many times, way too much blood to his liking.

"Sir, please come this way." Naruto jumped as he hadn't noticed the nurse had walked up behind him, and he almost yelped in shock.

Turning around the nurse led the blond man down the hall.

"Wait here, I will be back later.." Kiba nodded as he saw his friend disappear down the corridor and turning around at a corner. He needed sugar.. he definitely needed sugar. He needed something to get his mind of where he was.

The nurse stopped in front of a blue door, and said Naruto had to wait there, and so the young man did. After a couple of minutes, a doctor came out from behind the door.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Uzumaki?" He said, as he gave a small smile.

"Yes. Is Sasuke in there?" Naruto eagerly asked the older man.

"Yes, he just woke up…-"

"Can I see him?"

"Mr. Uzumaki, calm down. , Mr. Uchiha is very weak and tired."

"What is wrong with him?" Naruto's voice cracked a bit, as he asked.

The doctor gave another smile to the young man, and put his hand on his shoulder.

" Mr. Uchiha collapsed due to early contractions around the child, which his body couldn't so to speak, react properly on. He is stabile right now, but we might have to operate him earlier than anticipated due to this turn of events."

"But is he alright I mean.. is the child okay?" The deep blue eyes seemed to reflect so much fear to the doctor that he had a hard time talking objectively about what there was happening to Sasuke.

"Mr. Uzumaki.. Sasuke might.. Lose the child if we don't operate. We don't know the exact condition of the child, so I can only tell you what I know, and that is that the child has a stable heart rhythm.."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw fell open.

'What!? Lose the child!'

"What do you mean!?" finally the voice cracked, and a tear threatened to fall down from his blue eyes as he grabbed a hold on the doctors shoulders.

"Calm down Mr. Uzumaki.. I am telling you this so you won't be shocked by the turn of events.. If Sasuke were to lose the child. Do you understand?"

Naruto looked away from the doctors eyes, and gazed at the floor, releasing his hold on the doctors shoulders.

"Yes.."

"Good. As said, Sasuke is awake, and you can see him, but you can't talk about what I told you.. he might stress the baby, and that might trigger another collapse."

The doctor patted again Naruto on the shoulder, and then walked away from the door – letting the young man stand right in front of it, though he was only gawking down at the floor.

'I can't tell Sasuke.. I mustn't..' he looked at the door and opened it slowly, taking a step into the white room where Sasuke was. Closing the door behind him carefully, Naruto just stood and looked at the still figure of his lover. He stood for a few minutes before he walked up to the bed, standing beside it, and looking at the young Uchiha. He had an oxygen mask on and his hair was ruffled up, and he had a white blanket pulled up over his very big and pregnant stomach.

"dobe.." Naruto's eyes locked with a pair of dark ones.

".. I was wondering what perv would.. just stand and look at me.." he heaved underneath the mask, having a hard time breathing, though giving a weak smile.

"hi bastard.." stroking his dark hair away from his face, he looked at Sasuke – it was so hard to hide his feelings away, so the raven wouldn't notice what was going on.

"what's.. wrong.." Slowly grabbing the blonds hand with his own, he looked into Uzumaki's eyes, reading them as an open book; the dobe never knew how to hide his feelings.

"nothing.. I was just concerned about you.." Naruto smiled, but Sasuke knew it was a fake smile, he knew that was how the blond smiled when he was nervous or didn't know how to react – he wasn't stupid, of course he knew exactly how the moron would smile if he meant it, because he had pictured those smiles so many times..

Naruto just took hold of Sasuke's hand with both of his, and kissed the hand. He sat down by the bed, and just sat there without saying anything else.

"stop lying.. you idiot.."

"I can't.. " was all the blond said, giving a squeeze with his hands, and a wry smile.

It wasn't hard to guess the situation even if Naruto refused to speak any of it, he could guess it wasn't anything good. He knew something was wrong.. and it pained him in his heart to see the only one he held so dear become such a shell of himself.

"just tell me.." Sasuke pulled his hand to rest on his stomach, along with the blonds hands, giving the blond an apologizing look.

Sitting by his bed, Naruto caressed the blanket there rested on the bulging stomach.

"I.. can't.." He withdrew his hands from the raven's and got up from the chair, walking over to the window there were on the other side of his bed.

"Sasuke.." The raven held a gaze on the other man, watching how the sun illuminated his figure.. it looked like he was.. an angel..

"Sasuke?" Naruto cocked a brow, and looked at the raven, but as he said his name out loud again, the raven still didn't answer, and the little monitor there showed the heartbeat of the raven speeded up.

'..bip.. bip.. bip... ...'

"Sasuke!! " The raven's body began shaking violently and the white of his eyes were showing.

Running over to the door and pulling it open, Naruto yelled for help, and he saw nurses and the doctor come running in manner of seconds.

"Mr. Uzumaki please wait outside!" The doctor and the nurses pushed the paralyzed Uzumaki out, and soon opened the door again, where the blond saw the raven in the bed, being pulled away and down the hall.

"Naruto!! What happened?! I heard you yelled..!" Kiba had run up to the blond, who just stood and glared the direction they had taken Sasuke.

"I was talking to Sasuke, and suddenly he just.. collapsed.. the monitor beeped really fast.. his heart was racing a million miles a hour.. " Naruto turned to look at his friend, wide eyes reflecting fear so evidently.

"I am sure the doctors are doing their best.. you should call Itachi.." Kiba took hold around his friends shoulders, feeling how much the blonds' body was shaking, and pushing him gently towards the waiting room, where they sat down on one of the couches.

Little time went by before Itachi yet again was at the hospital. Naruto and he had gone outside the waiting room, where Kiba were, to talk about what happened. Even though Kiba couldn't hear their talk, he could see how the older male's eyes widened for a split second, and how Naruto just seemed like he was going to break any second.

After a couple of minutes Naruto walked back in to the room, and sat down.

"What did he say?" Kiba had seen the Uchiha walk away after their talk.

"He was going to talk to someone what's going on.. he wanted to know what there was happing.:"

"You shouldn't have gone with him..?" Kiba asked in a low voice.

"No.. it's best for me to just wait.. I can't do anything else.. " Naruto looked at Kiba but he couldn't give that encouraging smile he always would give in tough situations, he just looked at the brunette and then back at the floor.

"I am going to get some coffee.. you want some?" Kiba got up and saw the blond nod, and left to go and get coffee – he couldn't stand being in dead silent situations like that. He felt awkward.

Hours went by, without a word.

"You know.. the prom is like tomorrow.. " Kiba said, twirling a plastic spoon in his 4th cup of coffee.

"I know.. you should go, there is no point in you staying here.."

"You don't have to say that.. I can stay if you want me to.." Kiba drank the last of his coffee.

".. I know you want to go.. you have asked Hinata out, so I think you should go." Naruto gave a small smile and a nudge to his friends shoulder.

".. I do want to see her in her prom dress.." the brunette said, before they both laughed a little.

"Well I hope you will have fun.. remember to check-up..-"

"I know! Jeesh.. I know.. remember to check up the sound equipment.. aint a total idiot you know.. and don't you comment!"

"I wasn't going to say anything.." Naruto said, with a grin hidden in his smile.

"Yea right.. like I should believe you.." Kiba snorted at his friend's obvious lie.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The two of them both looked at the doctor, who had appeared in the door.

"Can I please have a word with you?" Naruto nodded and got up, following the doctor out in the hall and down to an empty room.

".. Sasuke has gone into a coma."

Naruto Gawked.

"WHAT!?"

"The respiratory shock he had gone into as you saw, caused that we had to operate immediately, if we wanted to try and save both him and the child.. but during surgery he slipped into coma, and we can't say if he will wake up any time soon.. we simply don't know."

Naruto just stood and looked the doctor into the eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheek. The words didn't seem to make any sense to him. He didn't believe it.. he couldn't.

"Sasuke is stabile, and out of surgery.. he is up on the intensive care unit, on 5th floor. The baby is also alive.."

"It's alive?" Naruto woke up from his phasing out.

"Yes. We have put her in the intensive baby care unit on 7th floor."

Naruto suddenly stood unmoving.

"Her… it's.. it's a girl?"

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes it's a little girl.. I can take you up to see her.. though you can't hold her, she is too unstable to leave the incubator .. "

"I would like to see her.." Naruto smiled, and dried his tears away with the back of his palm. The doctor then nodded and led him the way up to the unit.

As they arrived up on the 7th floor, the doctor stopped the blond.

"I advise you to name the child.. we don't know if she will make it through, so we always ask people to give them their name so the child won't die without strings to this world, so the gravestone won't be bare.." The doctor gave a small smile and pointed the way down to where the little girl was.

Naruto's and Sasuke's life work.

Stopping in front of a big glass window, Naruto saw all the premature born babies and other babies born with illness, each lying in an incubator.

"May I help you sir?" A nurse asked trough a microphone.

"I am here to see my child.."

"Name sir?"

"Sasuke Uchiha.."

The nurse smiled and nodded and walked over and pulled a little incubator forward, and placed it in front of the window.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha's baby girl.. "

The nurse looked at the young man standing on the other side of the glass window, his eyes were big and his mouth stood partly open, as he just stood glued to his spot and looked at the sleeping figure of.. his little girl.

She was beautiful. She had little blond hair, and her body seemed pale, as Sasuke's... Sasuke… He had wanted to share this moment with the raven so badly.

"Does she have a name sir?" The nurse seemed to draw Naruto's attention back to where he was, as he had forgotten all around him for a couple of seconds.

"huh.. oh.. " Remembering what the doctor had said about naming the child, the blond found it hard, since he and Sasuke never settled on anything they both liked.

"..ayu.." Naruto whispered.

"Her name is Ayu." Looking at the nurse, the proud father repeated the name. A name he just thought was beautiful and strong – like Sasuke always had been..

"Ayu Uchiha."

"Okay sir, I shall write the name down." The nurse nodded to the blond, and rolled the little girl away again.

Smiling as he headed out from the nursery, Naruto headed down to 3 floor again and back to Kiba.

* * *

**Cliffie!!! xD **

**I am so evil.. or smt. - hope to see you in chappy 10 :D**


	10. The Last Day of The Rest of Our Lives

**A/N;**

**Sorry for the wait, but this thing.. writers block, is hunting me down like a hunter in hunting season. I might do an epilog, might not. dunno. depends on ppls responds i guess (aka reviews). But hope u like it. Will upload for treats chapter one for what could be a continue of this - 15 years later. **

**But hope u like, and thanks for sticking with me this far.**

**love to you all.**

* * *

Naruto looked at the ceiling, the moon light reflecting upon it through the dirty frame of glass, casting shadows from the tree's and their leaves upon it – slowly bending in a cool night breeze.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling how dry they felt and how small flakes of sleep had settled in the nest of his eyes.

This was his third night he hadn't slept at all and his third night without his baby Ayu, without Sasuke; without anything really. Sasuke wouldn't be by his side in the small bed, Ayu wasn't in the small crib by their side, and Naruto wasn't awake because he couldn't sleep, not because Ayu kept crying out for them. No none of these things were the reason.

"This isn't how it should be... at all." he whispered to no one other than the wooden walls there only seemed to bounce his voice around in the dark room.

He turned and looked at the sheets of his bed linen, not that it held any fascination, but this was were a certain someone used to lie when they had had.. Well sex. Usually steaming sex as that too.

Naruto sighed again, and closed his eyes briefly.

Though these past weeks Sasuke had been a rather annoying–though that was to be expected he presumed- pregnant man who said he didn't want to have sex cause he felt... fat.

Yes. Fat.

Sasuke denied his boyfriend sex because he no longer could see his feet, nor his own erection for that sad matter - So for his own sake - that of Sasuke of course, Naruto had to share the torment with him.

The clock then sounded with a single time to declare that the clock in fact was 3 am, and that Naruto now hadn't slept for what would be 77 hours. But who was counting.

"God…" Naruto huffed annoyed as he turned yet again in his bed, only to conclude that his lids weren't heavy enough to fall down and that his mind was only thinking about Ayu. Currently only Ayu and that was because tomorrow he was granted to take her home.

'Home?'

'Where exactly would that be?' was home Naruto's or Sasuke's? Was home somewhere else than these two places? What exactly was home for his family now?

Naruto sat up in bed, scratched the back of his head, and stretched his muscles, flexing them –though without it helping much on the sore joints and muscles.

"Ehh..." He said rather dull and slung his legs over the bed and sat there for a good couple of minutes before he got up; rubbing his face in his palm and letting out yet another frustrated gap of air, opened his dresser to pick a pair of jeans and a non smelling shirt up from the floor, socks from the bottom drawer, and then headed down stairs.

Not that he was going anywhere particular, just down to the car there was parked rather carelessly in the garage.

He could during these early/late hours fix the car in absolute peace, and it calmed him down a little. Gave way for him to think about other things, such as how Kiba had talked non stop about the prom, and therefore non stop about how absolutely gorgeous, cute, wonderful, beautiful etc. Hinata had looked, and just for Naruto's sake he had underlined that Sakura looked like a bum in comparison.

Kiba had of course not checked the equipment that evening, and luckily no major thing had happened, only one microphone broke during the entire evening, so it was okay.

They had planned that he would stop by and help Naruto with Ayu, and just to be the support his friend needed – and because he would probably brag about how completely stunning Hinata was yet again today.

Though the blond was happy for his dog loving friend, he was concerned for his other friend – Neji. The not gay guy they had done gay things with – though Naruto presumed both of his friends was in denial that what they had done back then was sort of gay or bisexual orientated anyway.

Neji would kick his ass over and over if he knew what words Kiba had used to describe his delicate flower of a cousin with. He was evil like that.

But Naruto knew unlike Kiba that Neji Hyuuga had fallen in love with another boy, though the idiot didn't seem to bother to react back to his feelings. They were both, Neji and the other boy, really cold. Not exactly the types there would be a couple.

But alas, Neji had actually talked to Naruto in more than just one sentence, which was what he usually did and only for 5 minutes. He had said that he in fact was deeply in love. He couldn't stop thinking about him, and had told the blond that he himself wasn't sure he actually was into guys.

At that Naruto had just shrugged and told the Hyuuga that if he was he would soon know – that, and that he should ALWAYS wear protection.

Just in case, you kno'.

So here he was, 4.30 in the night – or was it morning by now? He was really pitiable. Eyes there were underlined by dark circles, body sore from the extra workload the blond had added to it, and the only small amount of food he had eaten daily had taken a tow.

He looked like a wreck.

And like a wreck he had for the last days spent every possible minute thinking about what to do, and like the Uchiha's older brother, he shared the same concerning thoughts around the future.

As he had done the previous two days he went over to the Uchiha estate to talk to the older Uchiha as soon as the clock hit 7 o'clock in the morning. The older man had like himself left the normally cold features somewhere in oblivion and taken on a much more humble face – one there displayed so much sadness.

"So.. You're here to pick up the bed?" Itachi asked while he sat at the big wooden table in his office on first floor, facing the blond on the other side of it.

"Yes. I had the understanding it passed down between generations of your family." Naruto's eyes darted from the cold empty black orbs of the Uchiha to the ground.

"This is true, it does, but if you don't want to use it I understand." Itachi sighed deeply as his eyes closed for a brief moment, and he leaned back in the comfy leather chair.

"Naruto I am not going to force any of our traditions on you, you don't even have to come here if you don't want..." the older Uchiha finally said, leaning with his elbows on the wooden furniture.

"No! No. I want to come here. It's the least I can do to return the favour." Naruto said, cutting the older man short.

"Favour?"

"Yea. You once showed me trust, isn't it only fair to do the same to you?" Itachi was taken a little by surprise at that, but not more than he quickly replied.

"Well... thanks. I appreciate it none the less. "He got up and shook Naruto's hand and they had their goodbyes.

As Naruto left the upstairs, he looked around the mansion before heading towards the room where the bed was – and passing Sasuke's room as he walked.

Or he stopped completely in front of the wooden door there lead into Sasuke's room. He stood frozen on the spot, and pondered a long time whether or not to grab the handle. He wasn't exactly trespassing nor invading personal space... then yet again, it was Sasuke, and that bastard would have said he would be violating something of his by entering

If not his personal space, then his personal bubble of pure bastard-ness.

"What the hell..." Naruto shrugged, looking from side to side before he opened the door with a loud creak.

As he entered the room with caution, as if it was littered with traps and contraptions, he walked in and took a look around. He had of course been here a dozen times before, when he had visited and slept beside Sasuke, or helped him with chores he needed to get done but couldn't due to certain something.

The room was surprisingly like it always was; sparkling clean and with the young heirs things scattered across the surfaces' like he had just been here.

Naruto snorted with a grin upon his features, before he left and headed down to get the bed and bring it back home to Iruka's.

The bed itself was okay it was just...

"They do pride their family crest." Iruka said rather matter of fact.

It was exactly that.

"Yea... I am not so sure about that. Even though I named her Uchiha does that mean she has to wear that ugly logo every where?" well it was a fan, an ugly one at that too Naruto thought. He thought of the fan more as a brand, rather than as a family heirloom passed down through generations.

"I think so yes. But I guess she someday will be old enough to say no if she doesn't want to be a full fledged Uchiha. Sasuke did have a child outside the family, so I think you have just as much to say as Sasuke in this matter."

Naruto kept a glare at the ugly logo on the bed – damn it was just… ugly.

"Oh! I completely forgot that there present for you guys!" Iruka darted out Naruto's room down the hall to his own and back again, plastic bag in hand.

"Gift? Oh right! What is it!" Naruto's black underlined eyes curved in that happy manner they usually did when he was excited and such, a thing he hadn't exactly had the joy of being these last days. Not really.

"Well open it and look." Iruka handed the bag and placed it in the eager teen's hands, watching as the plastic was torn to shreds. Literally. Shreds.

"What is this..?" pulling out a long piece of knitted- well knitted something, Naruto cocked a brow.

Iruka laughed and took the piece of fabric in his hands.

"It's a knitted baby blanket. You see this item was passed down in your own family." The older man held the blanket almost adorningly. Like it was the most precious item in the world, and oh so fragile.

"My family?" Naruto said, snapping Iruka out of his day dreaming.

"Yea. Your parents used this blanket when you were little. It was handed down on your mother's side of the family, and I kept it for safe keeping until you would grow old enough or well have a baby. " He grinned at the teen as he scratched the back of his head.

"I did expect you to grow older first though." They both laughed at that.

"I would have too... " the blond confessed and struck a smile.

"Well here... keep it safe and cherish it." Iruka folded the blanket and handed it over to the blond who caressed the white knitted blanket slowly.

He had once had this; his parents had once used this to warm him. His mother had. His father had.

Sensing the blond had no intention of moving Iruka coughed lightly.

"don't you think you should get going soon, Kiba will be over later, and you would want to be here showing your little daughter to him, wouldn't you?" the fine line across the older mans face curved as he smiled at the boy he considered his own.

"Your right! Today is THE day I get to take her home, better get going." As the blond had turned and taken two steps he quickly spun around and ran over to hug Iruka whispering a "thanks" and ran off.

"Can't wait to see the little one." The older guardian said as he stood there in Naruto's room, hearing the station car leave the driveway, roaring and screeching down the street faster than permitted.

Sterile. It never quite settled with the blond how sterile the place was, and that it was so white – white and sterile.

"Maybe heaven resembles this place..." He said to himself and snorted.

As he turned a corner and headed down to the desk to announce he was here to pick his little princess he saw someone unexpected.

"What are you doing here?" the words dripped of Naruto's lips like they were poisonous.

Green eyes looked into blue ones, and then at the ground.

"I came here to see you." The girl said, voice more gentle than usual.

"Well now you have, please leave."

Her green eyes quickly locked with the blue ones again, wide in surprise.

"I came her as friend you know! I heard Sasuke had gotten into a coma, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." The girl spoke with much more force than before, and Naruto could almost feel her flaming anger consume the better of the girl.

"No, what you came to do was to get me back." Naruto stated, giving the girl a sideways glance, before he got to the counter where he would announce his arrival.

"Hi miss, I am here to pick up my little princess" he said to the nurse behind the desk who smiled and nodded.

"Hi Mr. Uzumaki. If you just wait here for a minute or two there will be a nurse with her shortly, she sure seem to be fond of you already." the young nurse said as she tapped the dials to the phone.

"Of course! I am her dad! She has to love me!" The blond grinned, happy with the obvious praise as a father.

"I am not here to get you back! How dare you presume something like that!" the girl exploded, voice roaring the white halls.

"Excuse me miss, you have to keep your voice down here." The nurse said, while talking into the phone, annoyed with the young girl's sudden outburst.

"I am not presuming anything Sakura. I know. You just think Sasuke is out of the game, and then you have your shot. Well tough luck. Now if you please. Fuck off."

Sakura stood gaping on the spot, like a fish on land. Speechless and beyond all things she was paralyzed. How did he dare! No one, and that was NO ONE, spoke to her like that. Not if they wanted to live anyway.

"Here you are. She is really adorable." There stood a nurse beside the frozen Sakura, with a little girl in her hands.

"Well I guess she takes after me on that." Naruto declared in a laugh, and took the girl in his arms, gently swinging her from side to side.

"Could you help me? I want to wrap in the blanket I have in the bag..." Naruto pointed with his foot on the bag on the floor.

"Sure." The nurse took the blanket up and helped wrapping it securely around Ayu, returning her to her father.

Sakura blinked a few times and then was about to utter horrible profanities and threats as her brain rebooted yet again, but as she opened her mouth Naruto turned and headed down the corridor.

"I am not done talking Naruto! You hear me!"

The pink haired girl was ignored, she was completely and without fail ignored by Naruto, who just disappeared around the white corner of the corridor and left her standing there.

'You can try to ignore me as much as you want Uzumaki, but in the end you WILL come to me...'

As Naruto got down to the parking lot with Ayu, he placed her in the little baby carrier he had bought, and placed on the backseat, making sure it was safely secured with the precious cargo.

"Finally we are going home Ayu, and I promise you that you will get to see your mom... ere... dad later... okay princess?" Naruto turned to look at the little girl who had already fallen asleep.

"Iruka! They are here!" Kiba hollered as he jumped up from the staircase on the front porch, where he had been sitting and waiting for Naruto to return.

Iruka walked out from the house as the blond parked the car and took out the carrier.

"Let us see man! Let us see!" Kiba was totally hyper, like a kid in a candy store, and Iruka couldn't help it either as he leaned in beside the mutt to look into the carrier.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my little princess – Ayu." Naruto said with the biggest white smile and placed the carrier in front of the two men.

"Oh My gawd! She is just so cute!"

"She is blond?" Iruka stated, obviously surprised by the fact that Naruto genes had surpassed Sasuke's.

"Yes, she also has blue eyes! I am so lucky that she got the looks from me, and hopefully the brain after Sasuke." Uzumaki laughed.

"Can I hold her?" Kiba asked, giving the biggest puppy eyes while he was almost jumping on the spot.

"Well if you make sure to hold onto her, and remember to support her head... the nurses said you have to hold her like this..." Naruto took gently the little tired girl up and demonstrated how to properly hold a little new born baby.

Kiba got to hold the baby and his usually sly grin got even bigger.

"Hey I can do this! This isn't that hard!" and with that Ayu decided to barf.

"EWWW! Getheroff getheroff!" Kiba ran in circles and panicked as his dark blue shirt now was puke white.

"Calm down will ya. Shit happens. Especially with babies." Naruto sighed and took Ayu and wiped her mouth.

"Maybe we should let her rest and feed her later..." Iruka said, though he also wanted to hold the little princess… but he could wait, it wasn't after all the first time he had a baby in his care.

And as Naruto and Kiba sat on the back porch, with the baby monitor at blonds' side, Iruka came out with tea in hand for them all, and sat down.

There was a pleasant silence between them until the mutt decided it was time to talk about the hard stuff.

"What about Sasuke?" he of course knew what reaction Naruto could throw at him, but he had time – he wasn't going to abandon his best friend in a time like this.

"I dunno... I-… the doctors said if they can't see any progress the next week or so they will send him back to the Uchiha estate and let him get treatment there." Naruto said, looking sadly into the plum coloured tea.

Kiba took a sip, while Iruka silently sat and admired the maple tree in the garden.

Suddenly the baby monitor sounded and Ayu was crying, though not loud, only just barely to be heard.

"I will take her Naruto, just stay where you are. She is probably just hungry..." Iruka put down the cup, and the blond nodded with a faint smile at Iruka.

"Well... they aren't going to unplug him or something?" Kiba asked, looking at his friend.

"He is breathing by himself, and they say he isn't brain dead, so there is a chance for him waking up at some point... but of course, I don't know when that might be..." Naruto said.

As Kiba was about to speak they could hear Iruka's voice in the monitor by Naruto's side.

"Oh my... sweet little princess what on earth is wrong... come here... well aren't you just the most adorable little girl I have seen... yes you are..." Ayu stopped crying and they could hear Iruka pace back and forth in the room and talk to the little girl until he put her down again, sound asleep.

The two teens sat looking at the monitor, until their eyes locked.

"Are you telling me that Sasuke is going to stay zombie, while he has something that wonderful right here?" Kiba said, pointing at the monitor.

"I dunno man... I can't really... u know... I can't handle it all right now." Naruto said, again looking at the little pool of tea left in his cup.

"He must be a real bastard for not waking up and loving the two of you..." Kiba said, closing his eyes as he drowned the rest of his cup.

"Naruto I think that you should feed her in an hour or two... " Iruka said, as he had returned back and took the empty tea cups and headed out to the kitchen.

Naruto nodded at Iruka, before his attention yet again was at Kiba.

"I was planning on visiting him soon... but I need to think of Ayu too... I might have today off, but tomorrow I have to return to school and think about my finals too..." Naruto said as he looked over at Kiba with concerned frown.

"Who is taking care of Ayu while you're in school?"

"Itachi or a servant at Itachi's."

"Oh… but do you want to visit him today? It doesn't sound like you will have much time later on?" Kiba asked, wondering what went through the blonds head these times.

"I guess you are right... I will go by myself later... "Naruto said, placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder, giving him a weak smile.

"You should get some rest; while Ayu is also sleeping... you need it." Kiba leaned in and gave the blond a tight hug, before getting up and leaving.

"Thanks... and thanks for coming over man..." Naruto waved from his spot on the porch.

"You better call me, if you need me! You hear! And get some sleep for Christ sake." Kiba grinned and left.

Naruto leaned back down, resting on his back on the porch, enjoying the comfort of the spring sun, and maybe Kiba was right, a little nap was probably in order.

As the afternoon sun ran its course over the sky, and Iruka sat with Ayu in his arms, feeding her while Naruto had gone to the hospital, he wondered a silent what if.

What if Naruto has to be a single father?

What if he decides to skip college because of Ayu?

What if he becomes all alone?

Well of course he would have Ayu, but what if his heart broke never to heal again? – Even the strongest people can die of heartache.

"Oh my, aren't you hungry... and what blue eyes you have Ayu, you surely take after your dad huh?" He smiled, letting the little baby girl settle in his arms and wash away his fears for the moment.

At the hospital some fears on the other hand were faced dead on.

"Naruto it seems there have been some progress." The doctor said as they stood in the single suite where Sasuke was.

"Progress, really!" the blond boy almost seemed to cry.

"Yes. One of our nurses who take care of says she has seen slight movement in his limbs, and by that we hope that he might wake up soon. Our experience tells us that usually it is a sign of fast recovery, and usually they wake up again."

Naruto was speechless, and he just covered his mouth as a little teardrop fell from his deep blue eyes.

"I will leave you alone." The doctor said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder and give a smile, before he closed the door to the sterile white room.

Naruto dried the teardrop away and turned around to sit by Sasuke's bed.

"You heard that? If what they say is true, you are going to wake up soon, and you better do as they say! …Cause you kno'… back home there is a little girl waiting for us..." A little teardrop fell yet again, hitting Naruto's jeans and making the little spot dark blue.

"She is so beautiful Sasuke... You really have to see her. She is just perfect in size and weight, and she has blond hair and blue eyes..." Naruto laughed a little at that, knowing that if the bastard was awake he would hate him for passing on his looks to Ayu.

".. Though she has a bit from you too I think... or I hope she does. I also got the crib for her, so she can sleep by my side, and I bet you will love this, I named her Ayu Uchiha. So you better be grateful bastard." Naruto turned to look at the sleeping figure of Sasuke, and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"I have to go now... I need to get baby food... Iruka talked about some baby nourishment supply, so I have to get that... but... "He took Sasuke's hand and kissed it, and placed it gently by his side again.

"I love you, and... please wake up soon. I miss you." And with that Naruto left; leaving the white curtains to sway in the spring breeze as he closed the door into the sterile suite.

If he had just noticed the single salt tear that had nested itself in Sasuke's eye, he would surely have known how desperate the young man was to wake up – how much he too wanted to see the blond and the baby girl.

His little girl.

As the days had passed, and Sasuke had been transferred home, Naruto began in school again, getting ready for the exams. He had gotten help from Iruka to keep up with the lessons he had lost, and he was doing okay with the tests he took with Iruka, sort of mock tests, so he could get ready for the real deal.

Ayu was taken good care of the meanwhile, as her only uncle adored her more than any women he had ever met – and he would hate to brag, but he had met quite a few fine ladies in his lifetime.

"Kisame! Look! Isn't she just the most adorable little piece of cupcake you have ever seen!" Itachi looked into the crib which was placed in the nursery, while Kisame stood by the door.

"Yes she is splendid, and if you don't mind, please attend to your work… Sir." Kisame was definitely not a patient man, and even though he respected Itachi, he was a bit tired of the older mans constant praise for his niece.

She was 3 weeks old. 3 weeks. And in 3 weeks Kisame had heard every synonym for cute there existed in the world, and for the past 3 weeks he had pulled Itachi by the collar back to his office to finish his work. There was definitely no time to play playstation when his boss took up all the time with Ayu.

He blessed the weekends when Ayu was at Naruto's place.

"You're so uptight Kisame... " Itachi said, as he exited the nursery and closed the door.

"Me?" Kisame glared as he walked after his boss to the office.

"You should get more out... or is it lack of sex there is affecting your mood?" Itachi asked as he seated in the office, in his big leather chair.

"Just concentrate on your work Itachi." Kisame said, as he sat down with his laptop at a small table.

"Sex it is." Itachi stated and began typing on his report from yesterdays meeting.

As the last class of the day ended with the dong of the school bell, Naruto left school and headed out to the station car.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the voice shrieked across the parking lot, making not only Naruto turn, but all the people on the lot.

The girl with the unforgiving voice trotted across the lot over to the blond and glared at him, before she decided he had earned a slap across the face.

"How dare you ignore me!" She barked at him.

The hit was hard, and his cheek hurt like there was no tomorrow, but Naruto just turned and looked at the girl.

"Sakura, have it ever occurred to you that when people ignore you, its because they don't care about you?" and for that comment another slap crossed the boys whiskered face, making the previous one feel like his jaw would fall right of his face.

"You have no shame what so ever! Not only do you ignore me, but you dare speak to me in such a foul way that I can't even forgive you!"

Naruto's left cheek was bright red, and his face had turned as Sakura had hit him, so he turned and looked at the girl.

"Listen here Sakura..."

"No you listen! If you ever dare to ignore me again, it will have dire consequences for you! And no rich boy can save you from that!" Sakura turned and walked away, earning with solemn right all the weird looks and stares from the people in the lot.

Rubbing his cheek, Naruto got in the car and left to pick up his little princess at the Uchiha's. Only God knows if she could survive Itachi – even if they are blood related or not.

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha estate and was more than ever use to find his way around, as he more or less had his daily way around the estate. Sometimes he would take Ayu for a walk in the garden, showing her the irises blooming or the jasmines, other times he would spend with Sasuke, helping him with keeping clean.

He had lost an awful lot of weight, and his muscles had also minimized in size, and Naruto made sure to keep the raven in somewhat of shape – bending his legs for him and his arms, so his muscles didn't get stiff.

As today was Friday, Naruto came to pick Ayu up, and say goodbye to Itachi and as he had gotten the habit of doing the past weeks was taking Ayu up and walk into Sasuke's room and say goodbye with Ayu.

"Now Ayu can you say goodbye to daddy? Can you? Wave like this?" Naruto took the little hand of Ayu and waved, smiling lovingly as the little girl laughed.

"Did you hear that Sasuke? She is beginning to say all these weird sounds and laughing, she is just so cute when she laughs." Gently swaying the little girl from side to side, the blond looked down at her with a small smile.

"I have to go, its Friday today so I came to pick her up, but I will be back here Monday morning, so have a nice weekend and sweet dreams." He kissed the young heir on the lips and stroked his cheek with his free hand before leaving with Ayu.

Naruto didn't want to believe Sasuke was just trapped in unconsciousness so he always said sweet dreams as he hoped that the raven indeed just was dreaming and couldn't wake up. It made it all more bearable for him.

As Naruto had gotten home he put Ayu down on her little blanket with toys, where she could reach for the toys dangling down above her.

He was about to make her a bottle when his cell rang from his pocket.

"Naruto here."

"Oi blondie is it alright that I stop by? You are home right? I haven't seen you all day so I presumed you were at Sasuke, picking Ayu up."

"Its fine, I just got home so you can stop by."

"Cool, I am taking Hinata with me though."

"Hinata? Are you guys a couple now? Or are you abducting her from Neji?" Naruto laughed evilly as he could hear Kiba come up with 400 different ways of cursing at him – and god.

"But yea... I asked her yesterday, and she said yes! But don't tell Neji! I fear I might die at young age if he finds out." At that the blond laughed loudly, as he could tell how Kiba dreaded the other teen with all his might.

"Sure sure... you can bring her." Naruto hung up, placing the phone on the kitchen counter, and got the food in the pot – a mix of fake milk with vitamins and other good stuff, as Sasuke funny enough couldn't produce milk – stirred it a couple of times before it got heated and then over in the bottle and let it cool there until it reached a mild temperature.

"So my little princess there will be food in a little while, can you play nicely while I watch some TV?" Naruto sat down on the couch, as he waited for the milk to cool off, with a loud thud and deep sigh.

It wasn't a lie.

Being a parent was hard. And he also had help. So it wasn't like he was a full fledged parent yet, though he might as well get used to it. Ayu wasn't going to grow up in just one night, and who knows if Sasuke would ever wake up.

"No... You have to keep positive Naruto... think positive..." he rubbed his face before he got up to get the milk.

"There is food Ayu, so no more play time…" Naruto lifted the little girl who seemed to be upset as she was having fun on the blanket, and decided to cry.

"Oh come on... I have your food, so be a good girl..." Naruto rocked her from side to side as he handed her, her bottle.

"Yo! Turd?" it was Kiba at the door.

"I am over here!"

Kiba placed his shoes at the door, along with Hinata.

"Are you busy?" Kiba asked as they walked over to the living room, where the blond was pacing back and forth.

"Not really, I just need to feed her, burp her, change her and then off to bed." Naruto said with a broad smile.

"And you say that's nothing?" Kiba asked as he crossed his arms and lifted a brow.

"You should see me on the busy days, and then I have to bathe her and give her a new outfit on, and all that. See that is my busy days... today is a slow day." He put the bottle on the sofa table and Ayu against his shoulder, making her burp so she wouldn't get stomach pain.

"S-she looks like you..." Hinata said, smiling at Naruto who smiled back.

"Yea, but I think her eyes have changed colour though... they seem more... grey? Than blue to me now." He took the little girl down as she had burped and walked closer to his friends so they could see her sleepy eyes.

"Huh... you're right... they do seem greyer now..." Kiba blinked surprised as the little girl stretched in Naruto's arms.

"She is always easy to get to sleep after she have been fed... but you can just get comfy while I change her and tuck her in.. you know where the shit is in the kitchen.." Naruto said as he climbed the stairs.

"Is it alright we just take something to drink?" Hinata asked hesitantly. She hadn't been at Naruto's place so many times, and most of them were back when they were small, where they would play together.

"Yea... after he has gotten Ayu he is kinda busy with her, so it's okay. He has to make her his first priority after all. "Kiba said, as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"What do you wa-"just as Kiba was about to ask Hinata, the phone on the counter began to ring and Kiba looked at the incoming caller.

"It's Itachi?" Kiba said, looking over at Hinata, who looked surprised back at the brunette.

"Maybe you should pick it up?" She said with a low voice.

"Okay… This is Naruto's phone." Kiba said after he flipped the phone open.

"Tell Naruto to come immediately." Itachi said firmly.

"Why? You know he has Ayu, he can't just leave right away..." Kiba said back just as firmly as the older man on the other end of the phone.

"Sasuke has woken up." Was all Itachi said before he hung up. He was after all not a patience man.

Kiba blinked as he heard the line followed by the familiar sound of a phone cut off.

He closed the phone and placed it on the counter, and rested with both hands against the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Hinata asked as she walked over to her boyfriend and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It seems that Sasuke has woken up... "

"…what?" The two teens turned their heads as they hadn't heard Naruto descend the stairs and was now standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking with surprised ceruleans eyes at the both of them.

Kiba caressed Hinata's hand as he walked over to Naruto, placing both of his big paws on each of Naruto's shoulders.

"Be cool now okay?" Naruto nodded at Kiba's words.

"… but Sasuke has finally woken up, and Itachi wants you over there... now." Tears began dripping down the surprised eyes of the blond, and he couldn't do anything other than just stand there and gaze into Kiba's eyes.

"You need to go over there... and don't worry, me and Hinata will of course watch after Ayu." Kiba said, pulling the blond in for a warm hug that seemed to breathe life into Naruto again.

"So go goddamit! The sleeping beauty is finally up!" The brunette let go of the blond, pushing him over to the door where Naruto quickly pulled on his sneakers, grabbed his keys and left the house with the door open.

"Do you think he will be alright?" the Hyuuga heir said, as she walked over to Kiba.

"Yea... I think he will be alright now..." the mutt said, taking a gentle hold around his girlfriends waist to pull her in a give her a loving kiss.

The blond idiot does deserve love in his life, he thought.


	11. Chapter 1  the spring

**A/N: way overdue promise to mah peeps. its just been lying on my harddisc, looking at me evilly, until i submitted it here. Its NOT something i currently have plans on continueing, though i cant promise i wont either. **

**anyways, its because chapter 10 was so crappy and evol and cliffie like. so its a "make up" gift for you guys. **

**love it, read it, go to bed. Happy of course. ^^**

**p.s. i know its not beta'ed. and yes, naruto is still not mine...even after 10 chapters. T_T**

* * *

Tip tip tip tip.

Bobbing the pencil up and down on the desk, looking at the teacher talking about a lot of really deadly boring things- what it was didn't as per say matter, no one cared anyway – a girl sat and looked with a bored expression at the teacher talking.

She didn't care, really, she was too tired to really notice what was going on, since she the night before had been doing.. mischievous things.

"And for this week's assignment, you are all handing in an essay about your everyday life. It is not just an essay about how you shopped all day-" the teacher looked at a couple of the girls in the left of the classroom, as they giggled at the teacher's obvious pinpointing of what they exactly had in mind to write about.

"-and you are not to write who was fat or dope or who I don't know, who got drunk the fastest.. no my students.. you are to write about life. People. How it is to be you. How it feels to be in your shoes and how your life is at home, if so happen that you still live at home.." The teacher glared at a boy in the back who pulled out a bugger from his nose, flipping it away with his finger.

The teacher sighed, before continuing on – feeling this was going to be one assignment she regretted handing out.

"It has to be at least 15 pages.. yes I said it guys, 15. No less but more accepted. I will have it by the end of this week or I will flunk you. Is that clear?"

Silence roamed the smoke yellow classroom, before the teacher yet again spoke.

"Good. Now that is all, you may be dismissed."

Packing up her bag, listening to her classmates talking about how troublesome or how dull or inconvenient this assignment was, she most of all thought of how much she didn't want to talk about her life. Not because she was a shy person- because she definitely wasn't, or because she didn't think it was worth writing about, but because of the person she was – Ayu Uchiha.

Being an heir to one of the biggest corporations in the west, didn't exactly make it easy, and to say the very least.. she was famous.

"So what do ya think 'bout the assignment Ayu? Dull huh?" Walking beside the girl was her best friend, Kenny – a rather anonymous guy in high school, though he was what her father would describe as a 'Troublemaker', and did get into trouble a lot. Why—let's save that for another occasion.

"I don't kno'.. don't really wanna talk bout living as an heir with two male parents.. " Ayu sighed, and slung her messengerbag over head, and let it rest on her side as she took out her things from the locker.

"Ahh come on.. its gonna be aight, I swear!" Kenny gave a nudge to her arm and smiled.

"yea.. guess you're right.. well gotta go, ja ne!" Ayu hugged her friend and left.

Jumping up on her bike and heading home, she passed the city shops down the street, reflecting her image as crystal clear water by a mountain. No one would suspect her to be the heir to the Uchiha corp. since she looked nothing like her father, nor her dad. She looked nothing like them, and still.. she was their own blood and bones, and they had raised her till this day… Naruto and Sasuke that is.

Arriving at her destination, she tossed her bike by the dumpster and walked inside.

"FATHER?" looking around inside the auto shop Ayu tried to locate her father.

"Oh.. hi honey! Had a nice day at school?" a body with a blond mop attached to its head rolled out from beneath a car.

"yea.. it was fine.." Ayu walked over to the car parked and leaned against its front.

"that sounds nice.." Naruto ruffled her neat sat hair and dried his hands with oil in the progress.

"Geez.. father,.. would you stop doing that.." the blond man just grinned as he grabbed a wrench from the tool box.

"Oh hi princess!" Turning towards another car, were a man with brown hair and had just a fat a grin as her fathers.

"Hi unc Kib!" Smiling at her step uncle of sorts, Ayu waved before..

"I told you to stop calling her that! Don't make me kick your ass again!"

"Like you would be able too.. and by the way, I call Ayu what I want.." Kiba stuck out his tongue before walking over to another car.

"Don't try me on dogmanure!" Ayu rolled her eyes, her father was just so embarrassing, he always threatened Kiba with beatings, every day almost, and every day Kiba would mock him – it was just how things were.. she presumed.

"Father.."

"I hate that dog.. mumble mumble.."

"Father!" turning as he registered his daughter was talking to him.

"huh? What were you saying honey?"

"Geez father.. would it kill you a little to listen to what I say?" Ayu lifted a grey brow as she waited for an answer but all she got was a grin and a "…erh.."

"Father.. we have gotten an assignment in school…" tensing a bit at the thought she turned to look at the ground.

"Oh.. what about?" grabbing a screwdriver, Naruto began losing some bolts inside the engine of the car.

"It is about my everyday life.. and family.. and everything." Ayu bit her bottom lip and looked at the blond with his upper body stretched over the hood of the car.

"Sounds interesting.."

"yea but it's not.. I have to write how I get humiliated almost daily and how you and dad are my parents and how my life just sucks.."

"mmn.. sounds interesting.." pulling out a cord, the blond replied without much attention.

"FATHER! Are you even listening?" Ayu leaned as far over the hood as she could but gave up as she couldn't reach the blonds face.

"sure I am honey.."

"Liar.. I am going home." Turning her back to the car, Ayu began walking outside again.

"Honey wait up.." catching up with his daughter, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know I am busy with work honey, there are a lot of orders right now and I have to get them done.. okay? I am sorry, go and talk with your dad." Kissing her on the forehead he got a little smile from the girl, before she took her bike and drove home.

Arriving at the wooden villa Ayu parked the bike in the garage and walked inside.

"I am home dad!"

Walking out from the kitchen her dad came and greeted her with a small smile spread across his lips.

"Had a good day? Went to see your father?" Sasuke asked, as he put his coffee cup down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes to both." Flumping her bag on the floor with a loud thump, Ayu went resolutely up the stairs to her room down the hall.

" 'ma going to my room.."

Sasuke heard the door smack, so the hinges almost fell clear off.

He sighed, and picked up the coffee again, sipping it slowly.

'..sure isn't easy to be a teenager..'

Sitting in her room on her bed, Ayu picked up her electric guitar and played a couple of notes from random songs she could think of that very moment. It was just her way of escaping thoughts she didn't want to deal with right away, or at all.

Being 15 – turning 16 soon- wasn't easy, but it was just too much being an Uchiha at times. Of course she loved being who she was despite her feelings and certain emo'ness, she loved her family, and wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world – but she still wouldn't write that essay. Fuck grades and all, she didn't want to, and that was it.

Knocking on her door was her dad, she knew, he was the only one who knocked in the whole house.

"enter.." Ayu stopped playing and looked down on her bed as if the pink hello kitty patterns held a certain fascination all of the sudden.

"Honey..are you alright?" Sasuke stood by the door, letting that smile he wore earlier fade away.

"I am fine dad.."

"liar." Ayu twitched, her dad had that ability, he could tell immediately when she lied, and he could do it with her father too, but he had known him for.. well 19 years or so, so that was unfair.

"Just tell me what bothers you.. I assume the blond idiot wasn't much help.."

Ayu put the guitar by her side and sighed before she looked at her dad.

"No.. he wasn't.. he is busy.. I just wanted to talk to him.." looking down again, fiddling with a strand of jeans fabric from her pants, she said the words low.

She knew that her father were more than usual busy, because they had had an increase of clients lately and because it was his and Kiba's own shop, meant that he took it way more serious than he did when he was just a mechanic at the old employer. She knew all of this, but she missed her stupid and goofy father home early to talk with and play guitar hero with.

"Honey.. you still have me, and I know he is busy, I miss him too you know.."Sasuke crossed his arms, as he leaned against the doorframe, letting the ring on his finger glisten a short moment as he did so.

"I know dad.. maybe later okay?" Ayu smiled and looked at her dad, who couldn't do anything but just nod and close the door as he left.

She kept looking at the door as he closed it, and held her gaze at it a while after, before her eyes wandered across the room. Her room was filled with posters from Hello Kitty to her favorite rock band Green Day, to photos with herself and Father, her dad and her father, her and Kenny.. memories she loved.

Getting up from the bed, walking over to her closet, she looked at herself in the mirror – her dark grey eyes looking back at her.

They looked almost like steel as they peered back at her, glistening a little. She took the two black ribbons out of her oiled hair, and let it fall down on her shoulders and back, all ruffled up and sticky.

"ah come on father! Why oil!" sighing she ruffled it up even more, making her dark grey hair spike in every direction.

"GAH!" frustrated with how the hair just was one big mess, she gave up and walked over to her bed to fall face down on it, making plushies fall all over.

Fisting his interlaced fingers with the raven's beneath him, the blond hungrily attacked the bare skin on his neck – showing no mercy what so ever. He was hungry and only one very fuckable husband was able to satisfy the hunger he had, which had been growing like mad the last couple of days.

"mmnn.. naru..aah!" Arching his back against the other, Sasuke threw his head to the side, leaving more skin open to the blond's ministrations.

Biting, licking, sucking, Naruto took every opening as an invitation – no need for telling his dick twice.

Flushed face, with dark eyes hidden behind pearl white skin, and dark hair spread out on a pillow, Sasuke hadn't changed a bit since their first date back in high school – not a wrinkle threatened to ruin his perfect look. He was very much so, still a fucking sex god to Naruto and even more so after a hard day at work.

Fuck he loved to molest that body that turned and moaned beneath him – that was beyond doubt the most satisfying thing he could ever imagine.

Grinding his own pelvis against Sasuke's, he felt how their erections rubbed painfully against each other, but he didn't want to go fast.. no he wanted to savor this, this precious time he had with his husband, these moments there had been fewer and fewer of.

"..fuck.. ahh, sasu.." voice husky, he tried to restrain his want.

"..naru, please.. fuck.. naru.." licking the shell of the Uchiha's ear, Naruto breathed hard against his skin, fisting the hand where Sasuke had his wedding ring on hard, before distancing himself so he could look into the deep pools of Sasuke's eyes.

"..bastard.." opening his eyes slowly the raven looked into those still startling blue eyes of Naruto, letting a small but barely noticeable smile form on his wet lips.

"what dumbass.."

"I love you.. "

"..love you too… " succeeding in untying their hands from another, Sasuke let a hand caress the blonds scars on his chin, sliding it down his throat and further down to his necklace, pulling the fine piece of manhood before him down in a teeth clanking kiss, deepening it instantly.

Fuck slow, he wanted to pound into that ridiculous pale ass right now!

Resting with one elbow by Sasuke's side, the blond slipped his free hand down between them, sliding down first the Uchiha's boxers just enough to let his penis come free from its clothed prison, and then his own. Still adding pressure and grinding oh so painfully slow against Sasuke, he began pumping their already leaking cocks, smearing them with the precum dripping down his hand.

Sasuke moaned loudly into the kiss, as he could feel Naruto pull his hand all the way down to the base of their cocks, and up again. Up and down, ever so agonizingly slow. He probably went faster than it felt, but it had almost been a month – A whole stupid out of the blue month- since they last had mindblowing sex.. or just sex.. or.. just a blowjob for that matter. Sasuke had never had so many mornings' handjobs as he had had that month, that was for sure, but nobody knew that, and that was how it was going to be.

Sasuke's dirty little secret.

Releasing the kiss Naruto panted, his breath mingling with Sasuke's own, still locking eyes intensely, feeling the other fucking your brain while the hand of the blond pumped them.

"..naru.. fuck me.. now.." he was through with handjobs, he NEEDED to be fucked.

"no need to tell me twice asshole..!" Stopping immediately with the hand fucking Naruto pulled almost in one swift motion Sasuke's boxers off, before he pulled his own off with same lighting speed. (Note; they were found torn the morning after… ergo lighting speed equals torn boxers.)

"So have you been a good boy and prepared yourself.." dividing the raven's legs, Naruto let his hand slip down and circle Sasuke's entrance before sliding a finger inside without no further warning.

"..f-fuck you.." throwing his head far over, shutting his eyes hard, Sasuke could feel the rough finger penetrate him as if he had become a virgin all over. It felt painful, but as with all good things, he knew what awaited him past the pain.

Meanwhile…

Opening her door slowly, letting the torn hinges squeak and creak as she did so, Ayu looked out in the hallway to see if any of her parents were there, but she knew when they "went to bed early" it was a coded message saying; let's fuck till our brains gives up.

It had taken her a couple of years to encode the message, cause as all children she didn't know about the flower and the bees before she was about 9 or ten, and had therefore walked in on her parents quite a few times, and the horrified images never left her mind. It was just soooooooooooooo wrong in over a gazillion ways to see your parents make love or in this instant, fuck each other till they couldn't breather anymore.

A chill traveled down her spine as she thought of it again. – "…gross.." - She moved down the hall, tip toeing so the floor wouldn't creak. It was a stupid old house so it had its problems. Like.. too thin walls, too old floors, too old doors that would bind on rainy days. She hated to love that house.

Walking down to the end of the hall she could her from behind the door, how sound asleep her parents were.

"..fuck naru!.."

Sure. Sound asleep. Riiiight.

Taking the stairs in two jumps she quickly raced across the living room, pulling on her pink all stars, slinging her bag over her head, and grabbing the keys on the counter.

She looked over her shoulder and up the stairs and thinking a bitter thought to herself; She was so not going to write that essay.

Closing the door, and locking it, she grabbed her bike and drove down the road and down town.

Back to the bedroom..

"did you hear anything?" Sasuke stopped dead in his moaning and looked with a couple of concerned eyes at the blond above him, who was panting just as deeply as he was, trying to control their breathing.

"Fuck! Ayu!" quickly jumping of the raven and onto the floor pulling on his jeans and zipping them, before he opened the door, and walked down the hall to his daughter's room, opening the door with much more brute than he meant to, and finally pulling the door of its tormented hinges.

"AYU! Damnit! Fuck!" the steel haired girl had left her room, leaving her bed untidy and messy, and the clothes she had worn that day lay spread across her floor.

Throwing the door on the floor, Uzumaki was about to pop a vein.

Walking up behind him, Sasuke hugged the fumed blond from behind.

"it's not first time she has done it.." Sasuke placed a warm kiss on Naruto's back, still hugging him and resting his forehead against the blonds toned back.

"Why the fuck doesn't she listen to me.. I am not joking when I tell her about the freaks there are out there in the middle of the night. Why the hell doesn't she listen!" Fisting his hands, turning the knuckles white, Naruto closed his eyes, fuming over his daughter's lack of respect.

Placing another kiss on the blonds back, and yet another on his shoulder.

"she takes after you.." whispered the raven low, as he could feel the blonds heartbeat against his cheek as he rested his face against the blonds back.

"she does not.."

"she does too.. and you know it dumbass." Turning around in the Uchiha's embrace, Naruto faced his lover, letting a hand caress a strand of dark locks away from his face.

"..maybe.." taking a step forward, Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall opposite the now missing door into Ayu's room, lifting the raven's head so their lips met again.

"that just means I don't have to hold back now.." he grinned into the shallow kiss.

Letting his arms wrap themselves around the tanned dobe's neck, he jumped up and lashed his legs around Naruto's waist, feeling how he was pushed hard against the wall as he did so.

"did you hold back? I thought you gave it your all.." he replied in a dry, mocking tone.

"oh you haven't seen anything bastard.. " grabbing the raven's tight jeans clad ass, earning a surprised moan as he gave a squeeze.

"fuck me damnit.." Sasuke said as he impatiently attacked the blond's lips, wanting to devour him and feel him – he wanted him, now(!).

Kissing the Uchiha close to violently, Naruto zipped first Sasuke's jeans open, and releasing him from the wall's icy touch to pull them down just enough to let his ass come free, before he pushed Sasuke against the wall again and zipping his own open and let his dick spring free.

He had only prepared the raven with two fingers for the time of 10 seconds before they were distracted, so he felt a little bad for what he was about to do, but what the hell the asshole was begging to be fucked, then by damn, he was going to be fucked.

Being able to hold onto the raven with one arm, and using the other to pump himself, he could use his precum as some sort of lubrication. He pumped himself a couple of times, not able to restrain his moans as he did, though they died in the kiss of the two.

Letting his wet cock circle Sasuke's entrance, he pushed through, all the way to the base. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting harshly against Naruto's shoulder as he winced at the rather large piece pushed inside him. He gasped as he could feel how the blond pulled out again only to slide back in. It felt like he was burning up inside with pain, but he could feel the blond's kisses on his own shoulder and for a moment Naruto stopped before pulling out.

".. you okay.." there were a moment of silence, where Sasuke panted superficially before..

"..shut up.. dumbass.. " Trying to adjust his ass a little, Sasuke wriggled himself against the blond and the wall - Anything to add some kind of release from the pain.

Naruto hugged the raven tighter and slipped out again before unmerciful slamming back in.

"..ah!"

"…knew you wanted to be fucked hard.." Naruto grinned as he could hear Sasuke's panting picking up speed, he pulled out and slammed back in again, knowing he had hit the prostate dead on.

Sasuke clawed his back as he felt the burning sensation disappear and switched out with a burning feeling he knew oh to well, but had been missing.

"..ahh naru!... fuck..mmnnhh." turning to look at the blond with glazed over eyes, he was met with a sloppy kiss, as Naruto strained to stand up and fucking the raven and not just falling down onto the floor. Sweat pearls formed on his face, as he slammed in and out that wonderful tight ass.

"Sasuke fuck.. you're so tight.. mmnn.."

Coiling up was that feeling, he knew he was about to come, he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Naru.. let's.. aaah.. come together.." Sasuke let go of the blond's back and threw himself against the surface of the wall, closing his eyes as he could feel his skin rub against the wall from the hard thrusts.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, the pale body stretched out before him, eyes closed and head tilted to the side – he looked so fucking hot, it was the little extra gasoline to the fire.

"Sas.. i.. I'ma coming.." Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, seeing the fine pink lips part and a moan leave them as the raven arched his back against the wall as he came in a deep thrust of the blond, and in seconds after the blond shot his load into Sasuke, feeling the tight ass clutch around him, milking him for all he was worth. The white cum that covered Sasuke's body – and to some extent some of the wall- didn't matter as the blond collapsed against him.

They panted deep as they tried to get down from their high. Naruto could feel how Sasuke still tightened and relaxed around his dick before he pulled out.

"fuck.. that was the best fuck ever.." Naruto panted against Sasuke's shoulder.

".. agreed." The two of them stood unmoving against the wall in a long time, just trying to control their breathing.

"let's go to bed dumbass.." Sasuke commanded, since he was just about to fall asleep against the wall. He hadn't had such insane hard sex in hell of long time, and he was going to kick Naruto's ass for his pain in the morning – right after he of course had made him clean the wall.

"Yea.. " Naruto loosened themselves from the wall, and just as Sasuke was about to loosen his legs around the blond, Naruto just took hold around the raven's smeared ass and carried him to bed.

He threw himself down on the bed with the raven on top, and pulled a blanket over the two, not bothering with jeans or closing the door.

"Dobe.. the door.."

"..mmn.." and with that comment, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell asleep against Naruto who tucked him closer and drifted off too dreamland.

It was close to 5 in the morning when Ayu parked her bike in the garage. She was so beat, but had a big smile on her lips, so she couldn't really care if she slept in or in class for that matter – this she was doing overruled it all anytime.

As she opened the door, and threw her bag and put the keys down so it didn't look like she never had left, she took of her shoes and walked quietly upstairs. As she reached the end of the stairs she saw the door into her parents room stand open and decided against the better of her judgment to peek inside their bedroom. There she saw her dad lye against her father in a close embrace, and she couldn't help but smile. They looked so happy that she was happy it was night and nobody saw how embarrassing they were or she would hide under a rock. She hated when they held hand or kissed when they were with her in public. But this… this was okay.

As she closed the door, and walked down to her room, she saw her own door lye on the ground and she was about to yell and take god's name in vain, but she instead just stood with open mouth and could easily put two and two together in what there had happened and she knew..

"father is so going to kill me!" She whispered as she changed into her PJ and climbed into bed and sleep for what.. two hours or so. Better than nothing at all, she would just need a redbull or 3 in the morning then she could make it through the day or so she was sure of.

Next morning…

Sasuke woke up in bed –alone. He knew that the blond would have left for work, since he met in at 7 and he first had work that morning at 8.30.

"oh.. you're awake.." Sasuke turned his head against the pillow to see Naruto walk in from their joint bathroom and toweling his hair.

"… aren't you suppose to be at work..?" rubbing his eyes from sleep, he blinked and talked in a hoarse voice.

"mmn.. called and told Kiba I would meet in late this morning.." The blond walked over and sat down on the bed, leaning in over Sasuke and giving him a deep breathtaking kiss, wanting to be a little closer to his lover than he had been lately.

Feeling the raven's tongue caress his own in the kiss, he soon felt a hand creep up and around his neck as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Their eyes both slowly closed and Naruto relished in the taste that was Sasuke… with morning breath, though that hardly mattered.

Parting their lips, leaving a momentarily string of saliva between them, Naruto opened his eyes, and soon looked into a couple of hazy dark ones. Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles as he let his hand caress Naruto's cheek. Leaning against Sasuke's hand the blond closed his eyes and just gave in to the affection he was given. He had missed these mornings.. these tired and slow mornings where the most important thing was the person beneath him, this person who had granted him a child, who had married him, who had said yes to spend rest of his life him.

As he opened his eyes, he took the hand and kissed it.

"You should get up.. you have work in a while.." Sitting up in the bed the Uchiha winced, familiar pain shooting down his back, but no way he was going to let the dobe know – though he did.

".. sorry.. " a grin spread as Naruto got up and over to his dresser to find a shirt there wasn't oiled or covered in grease.

" I'll live.." Sasuke groaned as he walked to the bathroom and turning on the warm water.

"I have to leave, but I will home later for dinner.. " Naruto opened the bathroom door, to find Sasuke all naked. He looked up and down the raven, before leaning in and kissing him, squeezing his butt.

"have a nice day.. love you.." and with that the blond winked and closed the door.

"…dumbass…" Sasuke smirked to himself, and stepped into the shower, and suddenly remembered..

"..forgot to make him clean the wall.. damnit."

As he finished up and got dressed in a black pair of jeans with a black shirt, Sasuke walked down to wake up Ayu, but little to his surprise he knew where she were.

"Ayu.. don't you dare leave." He said loud enough to know that the girl with toast in her mouth and pulling on her shoes heard it.

Walking down the stairs Sasuke saw her standing at the door, with one shoe on and toast in her hand. He walked over to her and crossed his arms, sending her a glare.

"We need to talk, but it will have to wait till after school, but don't you think you will get out of this.. now go to school, and don't fall asleep." The girl nodded as she looked to the ground, and pulled her shoe on and left.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

"She looks more and more like Naruto…" he sighed again and walked over to grab his bag and locked the house up and drove to school. Yes Sasuke Uchiha had become High School Teacher, though it was a different school than Ayu's, since she found it embarrassing to have her dad as teacher, which he could understand… somewhat.

Sasuke had taken a college degree in English literature and had after that become a high school sub but found it to be a job he enjoyed (to his surprise) and chose to keep doing it. He had first taken a major in psychology, but found it to be just a tad duller than he had expected, and since he enjoyed reading, why not just keep doing it. So he had taken a major in English and had graduated from a more prestigious college than Naurto, but they had still managed to raise Ayu, though the distance between them almost had destroyed it. Almost.

Naruto had taken a community college education and had a major in communication, but chose to work with what he loved, always nice to have a backup plan was his reasoning to go to college even though he had told Sasuke back then that he just wanted to become a mechanic.

After their graduation they had been out looking for a house, since Ayu was already 3 years, and they wanted to have a place to truly call their own. So instead of living in the mansion Itty had built, they had sold that and used the money to buy a villa in the same neighborhood as Iruka lived in, as well as Kiba.

The house was old, but they had it renovated in the original style of the house, and now it looked beautiful. Out in the back garden of the house Sasuke had a jasmine garden and there were a swing set they had built for Ayu when she was 4. The garden was very much inspired from the Uchiha mansion, since Sasuke loved the Japanese garden it had, and so he used his spare time there once in a while. Reading a book or planting flowers. Even on mild autumn evenings he would sit out on the porch behind the house with a book and a cup of green tea.

Their family had become almost an average American one, if one would choose to overlook the little details here and there. It wasn't as if every American family was loaded to the brick of a minor country in Africa, and it wasn't as if every American family had two males as parents. No they were the new and modern American family, the one who were still a minority and also the one there still were unheard of to a great number of people.

But this was how their family was, and there were no one who would have a saying in how they chose to live out their lives, not a single person in the planet.

As Sasuke arrived to school he parked his car in the designated spot and got out.

"Good morning Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"Good morning Sasuke-sensei."

It was the same every morning. The girls at the school would yell from every direction good morning to him, and he would just nod and lock up his car and walk into school. It was amazing how these girls just blocked out that he was married, and to a man none the less(!). It just didn't stop their flirtatious ways with him. He had concluded long ago that either a) they lacked brain or b) they were masters of denial… and he inclined to think the latter.

As Sasuke entered the classroom the students took a seat. They respected him, though that respect was well deserved. The first year or so of his high school career he was mocked and a lot of the guys in the school had sliced his tires open or filled his car with shit or something utterly creative like that, when they had found out he was THE gay Uchiha who had given birth at an age of 17. (like there were others...)

Yes he had earned that respect when he one day, brink of destruction had taken down the most annoying, stupid, blond idiot (though he did remind Sasuke of Naruto, but he quickly brushed that off, cause he wanted to show no mercy, though he hated violence - rather meaningless in his world) out and given him the biggest ass whopping - Though he did get a broken rib from that experience.

He later found out that didn't help, at all, cause the others thugs then burned his car to the ground and then it was that Sasuke became evil. Then it was that Sasuke became seriously pissed. Then it was that Sasuke began physiological attacks, such as bank accounts got deleted and popped up somewhere else, news about the oh so cool guys seeped out to the school press and other not so nice things happened. And after a while of this, the high school punks gave in. No one messed with an Uchiha who has limitless access to most things on the planet. No, no one got away with pissing him of.

Sasuke was now, 3 broken ribs and 6 police files (though no one of them held out in court) later a respected man. And his reputation had even reached Ayu's school, and of course that didn't go so well, since Ayu never saw her dad evil or just mad, never. He was more indifferent if he was unpleased but never mad.

"Let's recap with what we left yesterday shall we. Jason please read aloud page 41.." Sasuke placed a pair of glasses on his nose and took a walk down the aisle of school desks, as he picked up cell phones and such while the boy read aloud.

He only had one rule in his class – complete concentration.

And to his opinion he was a fair man, of course this is Sasuke so fair in his mind was not always as fair as it should be.

The girls in his class loved to admire him, with his dark hair, beautiful skin and dark eyes, he was the closest they would ever get to a famous person. And that he was gay.. was after all just a rumor. Of course.

Meanwhile…

"So! You got caught!" Kenny with his hands behind his head walked beside Ayu as they changed classroom and were headed towards art class.

"I told you I did! Father even tore my door off!" Ayu sighed and rubbed her temple, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Man.. your old man must be pissed.. Tearing the door off.. is he like superman?" Kenny placed a pinky in his nose and flipped another bugger away.

"No of course not, don't be stupid. The house is old, and father just got.. really mad." The other hand got up and rubbed the other temple. She was so going to be yelled at later, she could already hear Naruto yelling and walking and walking and yelling. He sure loved to yell when he was mad. Or in this instant, pissed off as hell.

"So you're not coming tonight?" Kenny asked, as his pinky buried itself in his nostril.

"Don't count me out just yet. I have escape routes you know.." Ayu stopped her rubbing and slapped Kenny's hand away.

"God you're so gross sometimes.." Rolling her eyes Ayu sat down beside a girl with bright orange hair, as Kenny continued down to one of the tables in the back.

"Hi AJ!" the girl smiled as she chewed on her bubblegum, making a v sign.

"Hi KO.." Ayu flumped down in her seat.

"Oh you don't look so happy huh? Something happened?" The girl made a long strand with her bubble gum around her finger, before putting it in her mouth again.

"you could say that.. father tore my door of when he found out I had left.. and dad want to talk with me after school.." Kyoko, the only one beside Kenny, who Ayu considered a best friend, sat with open mouth, almost dropping her gum.

"What! Tore your door down! Didn't you make sure they had gone to bed before leaving?" Chewing again on her gum, Kyoko hid her cell as the teacher walked in.

"of course I did.. " Ayu fell so embarrassed as she remembered hearing her dad moan from the other side of their bedroom door. She was sure they wouldn't have heard her, they weren't exactly the most quiet people to have… erh… make love.

"So my young fresh and vibrant minds! Lets sculpt!" the teacher, a young busty woman with super blond hair, clapped her hands together as she divided clay out among the students, and talking about the project.

"I want you all to sculpt the person you admire the most in this whole wide world! If it is your boyfriend it is okay, and boys.. no naked bodies of girls okay?" she winked to the section of boys sitting in the class, as she giggled and again clapped her small hands together.

"Okay! Let's sculpt people!"

Beginning to smash the clay against the table Kyoko looked to see the teacher standing behind one of the boys, squeezing her boobs against their back as she tried to learn them how to sculpt. She had just watched the movie ghost one too many times, (Though I am not sure that is possible! xD) and the boys loved it.

"how could you get caught then? I mean your dad-"

"father"

"yea father.. how are you sure he knows what you are doing?" Kyoko slammed the clay hard against the table, chewing on her gum almost as hard.

"He is my father, he knows. I know he does.. he just.. knows.." Ayu sat and modeled her clay slowly and with much more finesse than Kyoko.

"oh that sounds so reasonable.. he knows.. cause he knows. Makes sense AJ.."

"shut up.. I can't help that I don't know why I just..know.." Ayu shrugged and let her thumb caress a certain part of the clay as she just sat staring at it.

"god this conversation just got stupid enough for Kenny to join in.." Kyoko rolled her eyes as she yet again slammed her clay onto the table.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Kenny yelled from back in the room.

"Kenny Hyuuga I will not tolerate bad behavior!" The Busty woman slapped Kenny back in the head.

"Sculpt!"

She walked off again and watched as her fresh minds sculptured away. No one would ever guess she were married to Rock Lee, nooo no one would ever guess.

"so okay, you are coming tonight aight? I mean it is the first round, we need to win to get the pass for second round." Kyoko asked as she looked at Ayu, one hand in clay the other on her hip.

"I will, you know that KO, just give me the last heat okay, I need time to escape in." Ayu looked back at the girl with orange hair and green eyes.

"aight.. then let's sculpt!" Kyoko grinned and slammed her fist into the clay, leaving a pretty decent mark in the table.

Even though, admittedly Naruto missed his old job at times, he did love that he and Kiba had their own, finally. It gave him freedom, such as arriving later if he wanted, he was the only one to blame since he was the co owner of it.

"so.. you arrived later cause you fucked Uchiha so hard you couldn't stand, is that how it is?" Kiba rolled out from beneath a car and changed wrench.

"what is that I hear? Jealousy? Is it true? Are Kiba, the oh so great mechanic jealous of me?" Naruto posed overdramatic as he pointed out what he said.

"oh ha ha blondie.. just because Hinata is pregnant… again.. doesn't mean I don't get any-" Kiba was broken off mid sentence.

"it means you get none dickward!" Naruto grinned before Kiba kicked him over the shin.

"Ow! You mutt!"

"Well you deserved it!" Kiba rolled out and stuck his tongue out at the blond before he rolled underneath it again.

"but.. how is it going with Hinata? She is what 5 months in?" Naruto changed some wires in the hood.

"..more or less, I think it is like 4 months and 3 weeks.. but she is happy, you know how she smiles when she is really happy, well she does that all the time.. " a screwdriver were tossed out from beneath the car.

"wrench 15 dude!" Naruto handed the wrench.

"oh that is nice.. she does look pretty when she smiles.."Naruto stopped and just looked at the engine as he thought of Sasuke back when he is pregnant, but soon continued.

"she does.. we have 5 years anniversary this year."

"and already at it with child number 2.. you sure aren't sorry huh.." Naruto pulled at an oil chord.

"nah I think it is better there aren't too many years between the children, makes them bond better or some crap like that.. wrench 10!"

"get your stupid wrenches yourself, dumb mutt!" Naruto kicked the board Kiba was lying on.

"you ass! That hurt!" Naruto dried his fingers in his pants, and went over and sat down on some tires as he took a sip of his coke.

Kiba rolled out and sat out as he heard the blond had stopped.

"dude.. I know your still not all.." Kiba got up and sat on the other pile of tires, as he took the other coke.

"don't think 'bout it dog, your brain might fry.." Naruto grinned.

Kiba knew it had hurt like a bitch, he knew, beside Sasuke, Kiba was the only one reading pass the blonds façade, and he could as easily as pissing in the snow tell that it had devastated the blond.

"dude.. do you think our young blood is doing well?" Naruto nodded his head towards the rookie they had taken in, a young built boy who had just turned 18. They had found him in a place they would rather not talk about, and offered him, that if he quit whatever he had going on, they would give him a solid job, but only if he quit – permanently. And he had, and was now their most super effective worker.

His name was Ichigo Asawa, and he looked nothing like a person with Japanese blood in him. His hair was dark purple and his eyes deep dark blue. He lived upstairs in the garage until he found money for a place, and for as long as he kept clean, he was more than welcomed to work.

"Asawa! Dude.. come and chill…" Kiba waved at the boy, who slowly left his work station and walked over to sit on another pile of tires.

"how is it going with the car?" Ichigo shrugged, he wasn't new In cars, he was just new in not stealing them.

"well?"

"I would say it needs a total renovation, the engine is about to go and the brakes are too loose.." Naruto handed a coke to the boy.

"Oh? Well inform the client of this and see if you can earn yourself some extra wages.." Naruto smiled as he got up and walked back to the car he and Kiba was working on.

"is he for sure?" the boy asked, as he sat with the coke.

"indeed. If you make it into his good graces, you can go far in this industry." Kiba winked and poured the soda down in one go.

"so keep it up kiddo." Kiba crushed the can against the tire and got on his board, leaving Ichigo to sit and swallow up the info.

* * *

**R&R if you please**.


End file.
